My one true flower
by Spazzynerd
Summary: Upon hearing about a commotion, Hitsugaya is sent to see what is the cause of it. He finds out it's some bratty kid maybe a little bit older than him, who claims she has mastered her Bankai. Is this for real, or is it all just a fake?
1. Chapter 1

"Hiyaka-chan!" I called over, boastful pride dripping from my voice. "You know I know all of the Bakudo kido, you were asking for that one."

"Urusai!" She sat up sharply, and I could see a temple throbbing. "Don't use that arrogant tone on me, Shikuma! Don't think I'm done yet!"

"Well even if your not done, I am. I'm bored. You bored me. Your boring, Hiyaka-chan." I cast her a look of impatience as I went over and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Fine, I guess we'll be done for tod-AYYYYY!!!" She finished with a scream as I swung her by the arm over my head and tossed her back down to the ground. I burst out laughing, but before she could retalliate, I took off sprinting out of the training grounds, and shouted over my shoulder, "You gotta admit, Hiyaka, I got you that time!" I chortled with laughter as I ran, even when I sensed her reiatsu come barreling towards me. I only stopped to catch her kick that she sent towards my back. I turned around to face her with a grin plastered to my face.

"I can't believe I fell for that, but I had it coming. Anyway, shouldn't we practice some zanjutsu? I mean, you haven't practest zanjutsu with me in over 5 months." I frowned and scratched my head.

"Really? It's been that long?"

"You sure are good at playing dumb, Shikuma."

"I'm not playing dumb, I am dumb! See, nothing there!" I tapped my head for emphasis, and she rolled her eyes.

"Which totally explains why you've already graduated from the acadamy. I know somethings up, so you might as well tell me." She popped her hip in an impatient manner as she slung her zanpakuto over her shoulder. I stared blankly at her sharp features for a moment before saying non-chalantly, "I don't know what your talking about, Hiyaka-chan."

"Abazureon'na," I hissed under my breath, hating the fact Hiyaka was a keen observer. Also hating the fact that she was my best friend, and I felt guilty about keeping this from her. "Alright, already. I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself and only yourself!" I glanced around warily before rushing over to her and whispering in her ear the secret.

"NANI?! YOU MASTERED YOUR BANKAI?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Her expression changed from impatient to shocked to pride back to impatient as I slammed the palm of my hand against her mouth, and all that switching happened faster than a mortal's stop light.

"Shhhhhh!!" I hissed in her ear. But it was too late, people were already looking out of buildings at us. I glanced up at all of them for a moment or two as I gulped before laughing nervously and ushering Hiyaka down the road away from their eyes. "Heheheh, Just ignore my friend! Acadamy exams are getting to her, making her crazy in the mind!" I heard countless huffs of irritation as they realized it was all a hoax before going back into their designated buildings. When we were far away from that spot and I was sure no one was listening, I removed my hand slowly, casting her a gaze that warned if she opened her mouth again, I muffle her speech, I'd most likely suffocate her.

"What were you thinking! When I mean tell no one, I definitly mean don't freaking scream it out to the world, ahou!" I bellowed. She folded her arms crossly, pointing her nose upwards rather snootily.

"Who's the one screaming now." She muttered. My eye twitched and I masaged my temples, calming myself. "Besides, can you blame me? Hearing you-" I shot her a glare and she instantly corrected herself. "Hearing news like that, is difficult to react calmly too. I mean, it was a shock when you graduated last year, but this is kind of the shocker of all shocks."

"Yeah, well, I want you to keep your mouth shut about it, because at the moment I don't want the world to know."

"But why not, you've always talked about how much you want to become a Captain, in fact you've never shut up about it. If the other captains knew you'd be able to get Captain almost instantly."

"Yeah, I talked about it all the time because I thought I'd become one when I'm older. I mean, not that I wouldn't mind being a Captain now, it's just that I don't want to be lumped in the same category as the midget Toshirou." Hiyaka gasped, and I turned to face her, an innocent look on my face.

"It's not disrespect if it's-"

"If it's what?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I jumped and then cringed because I knew just exactly who it was. I turned around slowly on my heel, and put on a sheepish grin.

"A-anou, it's not disrespect, if it's um...if it's..." I paused trying to think of something. "If it's said about your younger brother, who has the name of Toshirou!" I said quickly. He slid a hand down his face before folding his arms.

"Your pathetic..." He trailed off through gritted teeth.

"Shikuma!" I finished for him cheerfully.

"Who supplies they're own name for an insult directed at them?"

"Me." I said as though I couldn't fathom why others wouldn't do the same. Before he could clench his fists in frustration, I started to say something I hoped he'd agree with. "So, anou...Why are you here, Toshi-" My mouth was covered by Hiyaka's this time, and she finished for me.

"What are you doing here, so far away from you're squads building, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Someone heard a loud squeal about someone mastering a bankai. I just happened to be the nearest one next to the reports." He said, more than slightly disgruntled. Hiyaka released me as she fidgeded for a desperate lie to convince him the squeal wasn't hers.

"Well, anyway, I'm suprised. That event happened about 10 minutes ago, and here in the Seireitei, I figured a Captain could be here in less than a half a minute. What's with the delay, taicho?" I sneered, putting extra emphasis on the word taicho to question his ranking. I could tell by the look on Toshirou's face that he was seriously considdering punching me in the jaw. But the expression didn't phase me, and I watched him inquisitively as he pulled out his soul pager and glanced at it.

"I was in the middle of a training session, so I had to finish it before I came." Hmm, he hadn't said anything about my reiatsu, but I wasn't going to be foolish enough to think that he hadn't noticed. He was a captain afterall.

"Well, you might want to explain why your here, Toushirou-kohai, because I thought it was highly unusual for captains to go off duty to talk to a couple of kids who aren't even seated officers in the Gotei 13. So there must be some important reason you're here, ne?" At first I saw his temple throb at the incredibly rude use of honorifics, but then I saw his eyebrows rise as he listened to my flawless logic.

"Aa, I'm here to ask, did one of you really master Bankai?" He glanced at my zanpakuto, and Hiyaka's wooden one.

"No," I said quickly, while Hiyaka said Yes at the same time. We glanced each other, and my gaze warned her not to say anything, but she ignored the warning and continued on before I could stop her. "Yeah, Shikuma did." I pinched the bridge of my nose, and flicked her off behind my back so Toshirou couldn't see it. Both of his eyebrows were arched perfectly and I couldn't help but wonder if he plucked his eyebrows.

"Did you really, or is this just a waste of my time?"

"Well, I'm guessing if I say no, you won't believe me anyway. So, yes, I do have my bankai mastered."

"Then I'm afraid I will have to ask you to show it to Yamamoto-taicho."

"I will not use my zanpakuto unless there is a decent reason for it, and sorry, but this isn't a decent reason, gaki."

"I could still take you to him for disrespecting a captain." He snarled. "Wouldn't you rather go there to possibly become a captain, versus getting punished?"

"True, I would rather be there for the former, but I've said it before and I'll say it again. No, I will not go with you to show my bankai."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"No choice for what?" I asked suspiciously. I turned to Hiyaka and said. "Hiyaka, go home, I'll catch up with you later, I promise." She glanced between me and Toshirou, and understanding the circumstances turned around and started running back towards her house. We both watched her leave, before he advanced. He took a flash step towards me but I easily sidestepped it.

"How could you have done that if your not even in the top 50 of your squad?" He asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Listen, if your going to attempt to force me to go with you, can you make your efforts quick, I have more important things to do." He glared at me before taking another flash step towards me, quicker this time. He had pulled out his sword during this, and I was able to block it with my own.

"Now that your friend's gone, I want to know where is your reiatsu? I couldn't sense it, and it wasn't detected on my soul pager." I didn't bother answering, and instead released a large blast of my reiatsu, and his eyes widened. He tried to back away but his movements were slow and heavy and I knew the force of my reiatsu was weighing him down.

"Taicho!" A females voice suddenly shouted, and I glanced up to see his big busted lieutenant. I stopped the flow of my reiatsu, and turned around.

"Relax. He's okay. I was just leaving anyway." I told her, before starting to walk away. But after a step, I sensed Toshirou coming towards me in a flash again, and I spun around quickly and gripped his sword. He gasped and I let go.

"Alright already! I'm not in a mood for this. How 'bout I go along, and we'll see what happens from there, Toshirou-chan." I heard a muffled snorting sound and I turned to face Rangiku-san, who was trying to stifle her laughter. Toshirou whipped his head to the side, casting her a glare out of the corner of his eye. She seemed unphased, in fact she actually laughed harder.

"This girl called you Toshirou-chan! And I can't even get away with calling you Toshirou-taicho!" He ignored her, and opened his soul pager, dialing a number at incredible speed. I listened to the end of his conversation in fascination.

"Hai, it's me Hitsugaya. I found the source of the commotion downtown. I thought you might like to see her." There was a pause, and I waited in anticipation. When he finally spoke again, he said, "Hai." And with that he closed the phone.

"So I'm going to go see the Commander-taicho?"

"Aa. Follow us."

I observed the building and realized it was kind of low tech for the first squad building, but said nothing, for I was still intrigued none the less. I closed my eyes and felt for the prescence of other reiatsu in the building besides mine, Toshirou's, and Rangiku-san's. I sensed a few minor ones, and then I felt 4 incredibly strong ones in the room next to us. Rangiku-san slid open the door that led into the said room, and they walked through first. I followed cautiously until I saw the Commander-taicho on the farside of the room, for that was where they made me stop. I stood directly in front of him, with 3 other captains surrounding us plus Toshirou. Shunsei-taicho of squad 8 was there, as were Byakuya Kuchiki and Zuraki Kempachi.

"Who is this child, and is it true of the bankai rumor?" Byakuya asked, his face remaining impassive.

"This is Shikuma Owasai, and that is what we are here to find out." The commander's voice was raspy, deep, and forceful, but it still had a mildly calming effect.

"Commander-taicho, with all due respect, you will have a hard time getting her to do so. She's stubborn and I went through hell just trying to get her here."

"I wouldn't say I put him through hell..." I trailed off. "But anyway, do I need to fight one of you?"

"Not necessarily. Unless you wish to fight someone. You only have to show us you're shikai and bankai." I pondered this for a moment, before nodding once and stepping back. I pulled out my zanpakuto from it's sheath on my back and swung it in a half arc so it was straight in front of me.

"Maiagaru, Kohakutaka." I muttered. I watched as the familiar process took place and the blade transformed from metal to amber colored feathers that drifted around lazily until I directed them with the hilt of my sword or my hands. I began moving both expertly controlling them into two separate waves before slamming them into a nearby pillar. It instantly turned into crystallized Amber. Another feather touched it and it shattered. I waited until all feathers returned to the hilt and transformed back to metal, before releasing some of my reiatsu into it to activate the next stage.

"Maiagaru, Inazuma Kohakutaka." I muttered once more, and the room was suddenly illuminated with the glow of my bright purple reiatsu, and the even more illuminating glow of the lightning that was coming from my sword and my back. I saw the look of surpise on everyones faces, so I let my bankai recede before any real damage could be done and I promptly sat down cross-legged on the floor. I glanced up at the four captain's that surrounded me, and by the looks on their faces, they thought I was nuts for sitting on the ground. But as long as there was no rule against it, I wasn't about to get up for some wierd looks.

"You're reiatsu is powerful. Very powerful. In fact I think it might be a match for Zuraki-taicho here." He cracked a manic grin at me.

"We will fight sometime. And it will be a very interesting fight." I smiled but turned to face the sotaicho again. He didn't break my gaze, but said, "Her bankai is very controlled for her age and for a shinigami in general. She also knows how to stop it on command as well, which is something most captains can't do. What you, captains of squads 6, 8, 10, and 11 think of this child. Do you think she should become a captain?" The room fell into silence as they all contemplated. I looked at all their faces, from Byakuya's beautifully impssive one, to Shunshei's relaxed one, Zuraki's scarred one, and Toshirou's serious one. I thought with them, contemplating what they could possibly say. I shifted weight between feet as I waited.

"By the abilities of her zanpakuto and control over it, I say she'd make an excellent captain. But we know almost nothing about her, and in human years she's probably only 4 years older than Toshirou. We have no idea of her experience or skills in the other 3 elements of shinigami fighting." Byakuya said slowly as he mulled things over.

"However, if I recall, This was the child that graduated from the acadamy last year. She's been working in a non-important role in the Gotei 13 since then." Said Rangiku. "If she were to have graduated that early, there's a reason behind it."

"What were your grades and specialties?" Toshirou asked me shortly.

"I came in the top of my class."

"Can you do Hado and Bakuda kido?" Sotaicho asked.

"Duh!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. "I mean...uh...Duh, sir?" I tried once again, causing Shunshei to burst out laughing.

"Yama-jii, this kid has a sense of humor too! The Gotei 13 needs more of that!" Yamamoto-sotaicho cast him a serious look before glancing back at me.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, this gaki has no proof of her power unless she battles someone." Kempachi suggested.

"Enough, Kempachi-taicho. We have already seen her bankai and from our information she is another child prodigy like Hitsugaya-taicho. We are also 3 captains short, and she should make an exceptional captain. We can immediatly suspend her the moment she gives us a reason to believe that she isn't." The four nodded and they all looked at me. I glanced at all of them not quite sure what to say. However, Yamamoto-sotaicho said something to break the silence.

"Congratulations, Owasai-taicho. From this point onwards, you will be assigned to squad 9, and you will recieve your haori tomorrow."

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yamamoto-sotaicho, taicho's." I bowed first to Yamamoto, and then to the four other captains.

"For the time being, you may stay in the 9th precinct building. You will have paper work to fill out about general information on yourself, and duties of a captain. You're lieutenant will be notified as soon as possible." I nodded once more. "Dismissed." I bowed again, before flash stepping in elation out of the building.

"Yama-jii, that child is more powerful than Hitsugaya-kun. Her reiatsu was completely concealed, there wasn't a trace of it until shikai form and even then, the level was that of a human. She's supressing it and controlling it somehow." Shunshui told Yamamoto as soon as Shikuma was out of sight.

"This child is truly extraordinary. I can tell, her leadership will not be wasted."

"Aa."


	2. Chapter 2

I knelt down slowly as I scanned this room thouroughly. It was big, full of book shelves and paperwork, and it belonged to me? How unsuiting. I thought, slightly annoyed. But I knew paperwork was just as important as fighting here in Soul Society so I wasn't as irritated as I should be. As soon as I was settled down, I glanced down at the desk below me and picked up a small stack of papers, paperclipping them together. Well, I finished the information on me. Should I just present them to Sotaicho? I pondered this for a moment before jumping as I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I called, pretending I hadn't jumped. The door slid open and in came a punk looking Shinigami with a choker on his neck, a tatoo of the number 69 on his cheek, and 3 long scars running down his opposite cheek. Instantly, I felt my stomach tighten as I forced my laugh down.

"Ohayo, Owasai-taicho. I heard that you are now the captain of this squad, and I was told to help you with paperwork and getting settled?" He ended in a question. I took in a deep breath, saving my laughter on his tatoo for later although my gaze lingered on it slightly longer than necessary.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly. I saw his face fall at my direct way of saying I had no clue who he was.

"You're lieutennant, Shuhei Hisagi." He exhaled.

"Lieutennant, eh? Aren't they kind of like secretaries in a sense? Hmm, I've never seen a male secretary before...are they kind of like one of those jobs where males that occupy the position are gay? So uh, if you don't mind me asking...What team do you play for?" I leant forward as I said this, glancing around making sure no one but us could hear. I watched as his eyes widened in shock, before narrowing in anger. I saw both temples throb.

"Nani yo?" He shouted. "I'll have you know I'm one of the most powerful lieutenants in Soul Society! And you come in here with the nerve to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hisho-san." I waved a hand to show I was bored of the topic, and final about my judgement. He folded his arms in irritation and he looked as though he wanted to complain about getting a new captain. Not that Sotaicho would do anything about it, for I had yet to show my true abilities. I heard him hiss under his breath "Hisho-san my ass." I smirked but said nothing. "Well, fortunatly for you, I finished all this paperwork, and I feel that I must turn these in myself, so you have no duties right now, Hisho-san." I stood up, grabbing the papers as I did so. He nodded stiffly, before departing from the office. I strolled out after he was gone, and as I exited I crashed into Ukitake-taicho.

"Gomen, I didn't see you there, but now that I think of it, you match the description of what Shunshei said. He told me your the new captain of the 9th sector?" He asked, eyes wide as though highly impressed.

"Hai," I replied warmly. Ukitake had always been a role model of mine. His values of integrity had always amazed me.

"What's you're name again?"

"Shikuma Owasai"

"Owasai-taicho? Has a nice ring to it, ne?" He said with a grin.

"I never really thought about it that way." I said honestly. "But, I have to get going. I've gotta turn these into Sotaicho." I held up the papers for emphasis.

"Oh those pesky things. It's been ages since I've even seen those. Well, I don't want to make you late, so I'll be off. Nice talking to you, Owasai-taicho." He called with enthusiasm over his shoulder before continuing on with his stroll. I stood there for a moment, realizing I had talked to the great Ukitake-taicho, before smiling slightly to myself and flash stepping to Sotaicho's office.

When I got back to my office, I saw Shuhei sitting in front of my desk writing something on a clipboard, a look of intense consentration across his face.

"Konbon wa, Hisho-san." I excaimed. I saw his jaw muscles twitch, but he looked up and greeted me more curteously than I thought he would.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, peering over him.

"I'm designing a new document of advancement in seating for the seated officers."

"Sounds boring." I said non-chalantly, flopping down on the floor in front of him, laying on my back. "But I suppose it's got to be done, ne?" He raised an eyebrow at my sudden calmness before continuing with his strokes. We sat there in silence for a long while before I finally spoke again. "Ne, Hisho-san," He met my gaze curiously. "You were a captain for 4 years, right? Well, what do captains do everyday? What do they do knowing they have this immense power, but they'll never be able to use it unless something extreme happens?"

"Owasai-taicho-"

"Shikuma, please call me shikuma."

"Shikuma-taicho," I scowled up at him, but I figured he was probably used to formalities. "That's not true, look at Hitsugaya-taicho, he got sent to the human world countless times over the course of two years, and he had to use his bankai at least half of those times. You will have your moments to shine."

"When you put it that way, you make me sound so self-centered. I didn't mean I want to show my powers to the world, I just want to get the chance to use them." I replied. "Besides, that was when we were in war with Aizen and the arrancar. Now there's no need for any unnecessary use of power."

"That's not true. No one defeated Aizen, he was only sent to retreat. Before long, he'll be back and you'll get to fight him."

"I'm not interested in fighting a traitor like him. It's times like this where I wish he would get a disease that caused a slow and painful death. I wish that Ukitake-taicho's illness would get passed to someone worthy of the sickness, like Aizen-teme." He fell into silence and I looked up at him, studying his expression carefully. "Ah, I see you're still not over Tousen's departure, Hisho-san." He said nothing and I paused trying to think of something to say. I sat up and faced him, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Shuhei, listen to me. Tousen left on his own free will, it was his choice. And now you have a choice as well, you can either mourn his abscence or get stronger and live life to the fullest, without worrying about something that happened in the past. Worry instead about the future and what you can do to change his choices. So from this point on, I will help you get stronger, ne? I know your morales are against fighting Tousen, and you do not have to. But I want you to become stronger mentally as well as physically, so you can show him where your virtues differ from his, and how yours differ for the better." I released his shoulder, and flopped back down onto my back, draping an arm over my eyes so that I could block out the light coming in from the windows.

"H-hai." He faltered, as though startled by my out of character speech. I moved my arm slightly and glanced at him with one eye open. But the first thing I saw, was his tatoo the comedy of it struck me once again full force. I made a snorting sound that probably made him think I was choking for he jumped slightly.

"Taicho, are you-" He didn't get to finish, because at that moment, I had burst into uncontrollable laughter. "What are you laughing about? We were just in the middle of a serious conversation and you laugh?!" He exclaimed in anger.

"No!" I explained between fits of giggles. "I'm not laughing about our conversation."

"Then what are you laughing at?!" I roared with laughter as I rolled over and kicked the ground in my enthusiasm.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 69!" I hardly got this out, but he understood what I meant. He tapped his tattoo with his index finger with a perplexed look on his face.

"What about it? I don't see what's so funny taicho..." He gave me a look that seemed to imply I was crazy.

"Well, in the human world, amongst all the perverts and um...couples...69 is a very...shall we say 'pleasurable' number." I explained before cackling once again.

"Huh?"

"Hey, give me those two brushes over there!" I declared suddenly, sitting up. He shot me a skeptical glance before obliging and handing them to me. I held them in both hands and looked at him with a serious expression. "You see, Hisho-san, when a man and a woman...or in your case a man and a man...Well, wait, a woman and a woman could do it too..." I trailed off as I pondered this before continuing on. "Anyway, when 2 people love each other very much, they begin to experiment with positions! 69 is an example of such positions. See, I will demonstrate how it looks with these brushes!" I nodded firmly to myself to prepare for the intricate operation, before arranging them so the brush ends of them were opposite each other, but they still lay flat atop one another. "You see, Hisho-san, from this positon, the people are granted ultimate pleasure and satis-" The brushes were snatched from my hand and hurled against the wall.

"Enough, Shikuma-taicho! Honestly, You shouldn't know this! You're only slightly older than Hitsugaya-taicho!" He exclaimed, before turning his head away, but I could still see the crimson rise across his cheek bones. I grinned at him.

"What? Never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before?" I chuckled.

"I HAVE TOO, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M STRAIGHT!" He yelled at me, getting up in my face.

"That's good to know, Shuhei-fukutaicho..." Renji said as he leaned against the door frame with a look of disqust on his face. I watched as Shuhei's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He then snapped it shut, quickly pulled away from me and hid in the corner. And I burst out laughing all over again. I felt his glare from across the room but I didn't care, I only stopped laughing when I heard Renji clear his throat.

"Oh, yeah. You're here Renji-fukutaicho! Do you have any reason for being here?" I inquired, realizing it sounded more rude than I had intended. He scratched his tattooed forehead before speaking.

"Yeah, heard there was a new captain in the 9th sector and I wanted to see for myself. So where is he?"

"SHE is right here." I stood up to face him. He towered over me by at least a foot, but I didn't care.

"G-Gomen na sai!" He stuttered. Although he was taken aback, I knew he was contemplating if I was really capable of being a captain due to my height, age, and gender.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Renji-ahou." I snapped, turning back to go to the desk.

"Owasai-taicho, don't you think you shouldn't call a lieutennant that?" He exclaimed.

"Not if they deserve it. Don't underestimate a captain, Renji-fukutaicho." I said monotonously. His eyes widened as he realized the reason he hadn't known I was the captain, was because my reiatsu was completely concealed. "But none the less, you got to see what you wished for. You saw the new captain, and if that's all, can you get out of my office?" Suddenly, I felt my soul pager go off and I quickly pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "Hey, what do you know? There's a mass hollow attack in the mortal world, and I got assigned! They want you to go to, Hisho-san!" I called over to him with enthusiasm. He rose to his feet quickly and was at my side in instants.

"Hai."

"Okay, then we'll be off. Jaa na, Renji-baka!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door. Before I was completely out of ear shot, I heard Renji mutter through muted laughter to Shuhei. "Hisho-san?" I also heard a fist impact with a skull, and a body hit the floor. And a second later Shuhei was at my side.

"Mou, why'd you have to be so violent, Hisho-san?" I asked in surpise.

"He's not allowed to call me such names, so obviously, I wasn't going to take it."

"You mean, he has no authority over you?" I beamed. He nodded once in embarrasment, before we both flash stepped to go to the mortal world.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors from the soul society closed behind us and I took in a deep breath, before glancing at the pager to guide me to the hollows. It showed that the majority of them were a block away from us.

"Iikouze," I commanded, as I took off sprinting towards the site. I sharply turned the corner, hand on the sheath of my zanpakuto before coming to a halt and looking up at the massive hollow. All in all, the mask and shape of the creature resembled an elephant, the nose of the mask extending and shooting around to immobilize spirits. I leapt up as it swung it's trunk, flash stepping in mid air to appear behind it, and effortlessly cut it in two. It vanished with a final howl, and I turned to face the next wolf shaped one.

"A shinigami, eh?" It's voice came out as a deep rumble and echoed around the block.

"Aa," I replied, closing my eyes as I sensed Shuehei's reiatsu shift. I knew he was going to take down the creature.

"But it's not just one shinigami, it's two!" He exclaimed as he leapt up to battle it. I didn't watch him defeat it, since I was busy shooting up Kohakutaka to block some sort of energy that was being shot at me. I glared up at the newest Hollow, which was large, bulky and had holes scattered across it's mask. That must be where the energy was coming from. The Hollow eyed me warily for a moment before flash stepping to appear behind me. He shot out an arm to try pounding me into the ground, but I easily dodged by merely moving a few feet away. I then grabbed his massive claw and swung him over my head, throwing him down the road. He instantly started launching that eerie yellow energy at me but again, I dodged them all with immense speed before doing a series of graceful flips, pulling out my sword in the process, landing on his head, Kohakutaka helping me stick the landing by an easy blow to the Hollow's skull. It faded to blackness before vanishing completely. I scanned the road quickly realizing there were none left on this road but there were at least 5 others 3 blocks down. I looked up at Shuhei, who was standing in a stance that allowed him easy access to running or fighting.

"Kaerouze!" I shouted over to him.

"Hai!" He replied, and with that we both flash stepped to the scene.

Upon arrival, I saw some other Shinigami already there. I didn't recognize him, but he seemed to be having some difficulty with the Hollow he was currently facing. He had a few minor scrapes on his face and arms, and at once I flash stepped and took down the Hollow without touching it. Of course it happened so fast it looked like I hadn't even gone near it, which caused both the orange haired Shinigami and Hisho-san to gape at me.

"Don't sit there with those stupid looks on your faces! Fight, you idiots!" I yelled, before taking off in a blur once more and appearing underneath the iguana shaped hollow and swining Kohakutaka near but not against it's underside, causing it to split into and vanish quickly. There was another Hollow coming towards me, faster than I expected, but easily deflected it by leaping up and backhanding the creature in the head, sending it sailing sideways to the ground. I leapt after it, and slammed my sword into it's skull. It too disappeared. I then appeared behind the last one before it could realize what was happening and easily moved Kohakutaka in a line over the area I would have cut, but the result was still the same. He vanished instantaneously, and with that I jumped down to stand before the Shuhei and the Orange haired kid.

"I told you two to fight, and you don't even try. Heta." I grumbled in irritation.

"Gomen, taicho," Shuhei apologized, causing the orange haired Shinigami to glance back between the two of us in confusion.

"Taicho?" He asked loudly. I glanced down at myself, remembering I still hadn't picked up a Captains haori yet. Damn. I rolled up my sleeves as I remembered it was summer here in the mortal world.

"Yeah, it means I lead a sector of the Gotei-"

"I know what it means, abazureon'na!" He exclaimed in annoyance after a slight pause. I realized he had been looking at my arm. I frowned, and let the left sleeve fall before letting him continue. "I'm saying that I've seen all the captains before and you're not any captain."

"And I'm saying that I know most Shinigami in the Seireite, and your not a Shinigami I've ever seen. Sotte, ittai dare ga?!" I growled at him, putting a hand on my hip. Shuhei watched us wearily, as though he wasn't in the mood for his Captain to get in a tangle with Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, former ryoka and currently substitute Shinigami."

"Oh, your the one that couldn't even defeat Aizen. You're powers sure seemed to be exaggerated. And due to your lack of power, your only a substitute?" I asked snobbishly, assuming I was correct.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I doubt you could even defeat Aizen."

"Probably not, who am I to exaggerate my powers? That's where I differ from you. But anyway, I'm Shikuma Owasai, captain of the 9th division of the Gotei 13. As you know, this is Shuhei Hisagi. Besides, I wasn't sent here to fight with any substitute Shinigami, so since the situation seems to be under control, we will be on our way." I turned and watched as the door to Soul Society appeared and then slid open. I took a step in and before the door closed I asked Shuhei inquisitively, "Isn't Ichigo a girls name?"

As soon as those final words left her mouth and the door shut, I felt my temple throb and I felt like strangling her. But she was gone now, and I needed to figure out just who the hell she was. She looked maybe only 3 or 4 years older than Hitsugaya, and she was maybe only an inch taller than Rukia. And yet she had became Captain sometime during the 2 months since I had last been to Soul Society? I frowned before starting to walk down the road, deep in thought. I knew they were short 3 captains, but I didn't think they would actually get around to finding any of them sometime soon. She was that young and she had became Captain, and on top of it all, she had worse of an attitude than Rukia. I couldn't quite believe this was true, but I knew one person who would. I turned left, changing directions so that I was headed right towards the Urahara shop.

"Urahara-san," I called out as I entered the shop. He was sitting behind the counter like usual, but he was sucking on some sort of lollipop, so his response was an unintelligent sounding, "Hmph?" I exhaled thickly at his stupid demeanor, before speaking once again.

"Did you know there was a new Captain of the Gotei 13?" I studied his expression warily, not sure if he'd act falsely surprised or genuinly surprised. It seemed to be the latter. He removed the lollipop from his mouth and exclaimed, "Hou? Honto ni? How do you know this, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I saw her today, unfortunately."

"Unfortuantely? She can't be that bad! But who is she?' He continued on with licking his lollipop.

"Some gaki named Shikuma Owasai." I swore I could have seen his eyes widen ever so slightly, but it was probably just an illusion of the shadow casted from his hat.

"Sou ka. Did you fight her then?"

"No, although I wanted to. She said she wasn't sent here to get into a fight with me, and she and her lieutennant left."

"So she was the one who got rid of those pesky hollows, ne?"

"Well, yeah..." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Who was her lieutennant?"

"Shuhei Hisagi. But what's with all the questions, Urahara-san?"

"No reason, no reason!" He procaimed cheerily, waving the lollipop around as he waved off the topic. "Well, it certainly is late. Shouldn't you be in bed, Kurosaki-kun?"

"A-aa." I faltered as I glanced at my watch. "Jaa na, Urahara-san." With that I stepped out of the building and set off for my house.

As soon as Ichigo was out of earshot, Tessai leaned out from behind the corner and glanced at Urahara.

"Who is this new Captain, sir?"

"You heard it all, Tessai." Urahara replied calmly, taking another lick from the sucker, before biting at it savagely. "It's our Shikuma-chan! I never thought she'd get so powerful."

"I didn't even sense her reiatsu, sir."

"Me either, Tessai. Me either." And with that they both receded into silence as they both thought about the recent events.

"Oi, Hisho-san! I need your opinion!" He jumped at my sudden outburst before turning to look at me expectantly.

"Nande?"

"What type of haori do you think I should get, sleeve or sleeveless?" I held up both of them, frowning as I tried to decide. He masaged his temples.

"That's all you wanted my opinion on?"

"Yeah...I thought it was pretty important. After all, I don't want others to think I'm just an average Shinigami."

"Fine. Sleeves, I suppose."

"Really? I kinda like sleeveless. After all, sleeves would weigh you down more." I put the sleeved one down and put the sleeveless one on over my outfit. I observed myself carefully, enjoying the look of authority it gave me. "Hey! This is really cool!" I spun around, trying to see the kanji of the number 9 on my back. I could feel Shuhei watching me carefully, as though he was embarrased by my behavior.But I could also sense there was something on his mind.

"Owa-" I cut him off with a glare. "Shikuma-taicho, Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did." I retorted childishly. "But you can ask another question, Hisho-san."

"When we fought those Hollow's, you cut them in two without even touching them with your blade. How is that possible?"

"I dunno, you tell me." I replied lazily. He frowned at me.

"Taicho, that's not really fair."

"Aa, sou desu ka. I used my reiatsu to slice him."

"But, taichou, I can't sense any reiatsu in your body. And even when you released it, I didn't even notice it."

"Quit being formal with me, bakayarou!" I shouted, hitting him upside the head with a nearby magazine, before settling down to read it. "Mou...your head bent the front page, Hisho-san."

"Your the one that hit me!" He shouted back.

"You caused it," I cocked my head to face him, before sticking my tounge out at him.

"But you didn't answer my question, Shikuma-taicho."

"It's called control over your reiatsu, you might want to learn it sometime, Hisho-san."

"I know it's possible to control it, but to your level it's physically impossible, and even more unbelievable for someone of your age to do it."

"Are you saying I'm incompetent?" I said sharply, through clenched teeth. He instantly shot up his hands as a sign of peace.

"No! No, not at all!"

"Okay, well, I'm bored of that question now. But you'll see more of my reiatsu when we start sparring."

"Hai."

"Say something other than the word hai. You're too serious. You're almost like Toshirou-taicho, and the last thing we want is another one of him." I rolled my eyes, before cracking a grin as both he and Rangiku-san walked in. Both temples throbbing.

"O-ohayo, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Shuhei tried to act casual. By the way he said nothing more, I knew the look Toshirou must have given him had to have been lethal.

"What did you just say, Owasai-taicho." He practically growled. It was a scary tone, quiet, calm, and deadly. I turned around, grinning sheepishly.

"I said that Hisho-san here should lighten up, or he might become as serious as you."

"Maybe that'd be a good thing." He muttered under his breath.

"Nani?!" I shouted getting face to face with him.

"Now you're both acting like the children you refuse to be acknowledged as." Shuhei exhaled. Me and Toshirou's eyes widened before we both folded our arms and looked away.

"Mou, Shuhei-san, you ruined it. This was my source of entertainment for today." Rangiku whined. Toushiro turned to face her, and she jumped.

"Not her calling you such a rude name, Taicho, just the two of you yelling at each other- I mean, anou...you yelling at her?"

"That's enough, Matsumoto." He sighed. He then turned back to me. "You knew I was walking by and you said it on purpose didn't you?"

"If you'd conceal your reiatsu better, then you wouldn't have this problem, ne?" I replied smugly. The room fell silent, as they all realized just how non-existent mine seemed to be. None of them mentioned it though, so we stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before suddenly, a loud repetitive banging and then a voice over the loud speaker say. "Attention, all Captains report to the Sotaicho's office for an urgent meeting. All captains to the first squad building, please!"

"Jaa na, Hisho-san!" I called over my shoulder as I took off in a flash step so that I was on top of the building I was just in within an instant, from there I leapt from roof top to rooftop. I was aware of Toshirou following close behind but I said nothing. When the building was right in front of me, I flash stepped so that I arrived inside of it where the other Captain reiatsu's were, before taking my place next to Shunshei and Toshirou. All the other Captains were already there, and all eyes turned to me. I shifted weight between my feet nervously, not used to being scrutinized like this. But despite my fidgeting feet, I kept my gaze serious and stared straight ahead until the Sotaicho cleared his throat and began talking. I then turned to face him, waiting in curiosity for what he had to say.

"Aizen has begun to move again. And judging by recent attacks on Karakura and other neigboring cities with over a thousand souls in it, he has created an even stronger army of Arrancar like creatures. He is not yet strong enough to attack, but he is very close. However, now that we have taken away the opprotunity for him to create the Kings Key, we have no idea of what his intentions are. Which gives us all the more reason to be extremely cautious. I'm ordering all of the Seireite to be on high alert, and we'll need a platoon of Captains, lieutenants and seated officers to go to the human world to fend off the Hollows."

"Who do you have in mind, Yama-jii?" Shunsui asked from his spot next to me. Everyone watched him expectantly. He opened his normally slitted eyes and scanned the room.

"There are several people in here who have gone to the human world countless times before and have the most experiences there, such as Hitsugaya-taicho and his lieutenant and Renji Aburai of squad 6. Also, after relaying everyones abilities, I've decided the ones that are best off here and the ones that are better off in the human world. So the squad that is being sent to the human world will be Toshirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Aburai." I glanced at Toshirou, the corner of my mouth twitching into a slight smirk. But before he could glare at me, Sotaicho continued onwards. "And also, to test the abilities of our newest Captain, Shikuma Owasai." When he said my name, everyone cast their attention to me. "She will be sent to the Human world as well." I nodded, keeping my disappointment off of my expression.

"Just what exactly marks this mere childs prowess?" Mayuri asked sounding both irritated, and fascinated at the prospect of a possible test subject. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have no intention of becoming your test subject, if that's what you're trying to imply, Mayuri-taicho." I replied coldly. Everyone was watching him now for a reaction. His eyes widened in surprise, before his face fell back into an angry scowl, but he said nothing.

"Even if Mayuri-taicho had hidden meanings in his statement," Komamura started. "He did bring up a valid point. Why is she a captain, anyway." His voice was genuinely inquisitve, and I wished I could see his face.

"She has mastered her Bankai, and has better control of it then some of the current Captains here today. And if you haven't noticed, this child has complete and utter control over her reiatsu." Several of their eyes widened, as they realized this was true for they had been too caught up in the meeting and information to bother noticing a lack of reiatsu. The others just shot me looks of confusion, surprise, or disbelief.

"I take it she knows the 4 elements of fighting styles too, then?" Soifon asked.

"Hai." Sotaicho replied.

"Then it's a shame we won't be able to see her fight here in the Seireite." Zuraki lamented.

"Don't get impatient, Zuraki-taicho." Unohana told him patiently. "By the look on her face, I can see she'd rather stay here and face Aizen or other possible intruders. You will get your chance to see her fight."

"Aa, sou desu ne."

"As much as I adore being talked about as though I'm not here, We were all assigned orders to be on high alert for an extremely powerful enemy. So, I would like to get going with my orders, and what you do from there I could care less." I then turned to face Yamamoto. "Sotaicho, permission to assemble designated team and open gates to human world?"

"Permission granted."

"Arigatou. Kaeroze, Hitsugaya-taicho." I alerted him, before flash stepping out of the building.

"That attitude was unnecessary." Toshirou said wearily as soon as we were out of the building.

"You mean actually calling you by a decent honorific? Yeah, sorry about that. You deserved worse than that." He shot me a glare as cold as his zanpakuto, before saying angrily, "That's not what I meant! I meant, starting a conversation like that, it was completely useless."

"Well, excuse me for trying to show that just because I am young doesn't make me incompetent. I bet you didn't even try to prove it either, and you expected them to treat you with respect. You're so unassertive." I made a 'tsk' noise before leaping up to land on the roof. From there I flash stepped, and when my foot hit the rooftop, I flash stepped quicker than he could follow. I then flash stepped a final time to appear in the 9th squad building. "Meet me at the portal to the human world." I shouted to Toshirou, before I was completely inside.

"Wakata." I heard him reply as I slid the door shut behind me.

"Taicho?" Shuhei asked warily as he rose to his feet.

"I swear to God, I will give you 3 times the ammount of scars that are already on your face if you don't stop calling me that! As you're captain, I forbid you from calling me that unless it's an emergency!" I shouted at him. "No offense, but you're respect doesn't matter to me, because you have to respect me no matter what. And-"

"But, taicho-" In one swift motion, I tore of my waraji and smacked him across the head with it.

"I told you-"

"Taicho, this is an emergency!" I stopped hitting him mid-smack, before receding and hastily tying it back up.

"In that case, what kind of emergency are we talking about? I'll be the judge of whether or not it's more important than the one currently at hand."

"Aizen has been spotted in Karakura town." I frowned.

"You mean, his zanpakuto has been spotted in Karakura town." I replied placidly.

"But taicho, people are being injured by him."

"Or are they? No matter how great his interest is in Ichigo Kurosaki or other members of the town, he wouldn't be stupid enough to go in himself. He's probably creating an illusion to make it seem like their getting hurt to cause panic and distract us. But then again, he could be using the human world as a mean to attack, since there are less Shinigami there. But would that mean the Arrancar are coming here? Shit."

"Shuhei, does Sotaicho know?"

"Hai." Despite the seriousness of the predicament, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Loud, giddy, and heartfelt laughter.

"Taicho? Are you okay? Do you realize this is no laughing matter?"

"Daijoubu!" I said through gasps. "Ikou!" I yelled suddenly, still beaming. I took off sprinting out the door. Shuhei easily caught up, and repeatedly glanced at my face.

"What's so funny, taicho?"

"We're going to fight Aizen! And Sotaicho knew all along! That's why he sent me there! He wants to test my strength! Isn't that great?" I said with a exhilarated chuckle. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows skyrocketed.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT!?" He exclaimed in genuine panic.

"Nope. Have you? Besides, this is no time to question one's sanity, it's a time to be hurrying. After all, Toshirou-kohai and Rangiku-san are waiting for us!" My foot impacted with the ground and with that foot, I pushed off into a flash step, leaving Shuhei behind me. I was much faster at flash stepping than he was. I stopped when I saw Toshirou's obvious white hair, catching myself from falling.

"We're going to be fighting Aizen!" I proclaimed.

"NANI?" They both shouted.

"Well, I just thought you two might want to know." I shrugged.

"Is she insane?" Toshirou asked Shuhei as he appeared.

"Now's not the time to be questioning her sanity." He replied. I gave him a thumbs up over my shoulder. I then turned to face the doors which were slowly sliding open.

"Well, if that's the case, everyone expect the unexpected." Toshirou warned.

"Hai!" We all said in unison, before cautiously walking through the door. The door closed as soon as we were all through, and I felt a surge of excitement rush through me. Now was the chance that to prove myself to that Ichigo person. But my excitement dropped a few notches as I saw buildings burning, piles of rubble, and craters where Cero had struck from the hundreds of Hollow that were both in the air, and on the ground. I couldn't sense a single Arrancar, but I did sense 2 Adjuchas, along with at least 20 Menos. Oh god, this was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's two Adjuchas here! I'll get them first, from there the Menos should be relatively easy to destroy." I alerted the others. They nodded before dissappearing, Toshirou however stayed behind.

"I'll call for back up."

"Wakata," I said shortly, before leaping into the air and over roof tops to the spot where the first Adjuchas was. I picked up the speed so that I was directly behind him before he could even blink and I swept my sword over him. It left a scratch on him, but he wasn't dead yet. Not even close. Crap! He spun around, swinging out his heavily armored hand. I easily dodged it, planting my hand on top of his, using it as a perch for me to launch a back flip into his face. My kick sent him barreling backwards . I didn't want him to crash into the building, since I could clearly see there were people residing in there. I flash stepped once more, plunging Kohakutaka into his neck, watching him fade to black. I could sense the next one's reiatsu as though it were right next to me, even though it was probably 5 blocks away. It didn't effect me, it just felt closer than it was, which one wasn't going to be as easy as this one. I pulled out my soul pager and quickly pressed the number 3.

"Hai, this is Shikuma Owasai, requesting seal release ASAP."

"We're already working on it, Owasai-taicho." A husky voice replied. With that, I hung up and started toward the second one. I chose to attack from above, landing on top of his head, slamming my zanpakuto into his skull. But instead of the blade sinking in, it more or less bounced off of his head, and I went with the momentum, landing about 30 yards away.

"A shinigami? So they finally sent in reinforcements?"

"A smart Hollow? So they're finally working on making you're IQ higher than 40?" I retorted. He snarled at me in his anger as he realized that I had just insulted him. But instead of charging towards me, he screamed, "Gillian, attack them with Cero." I glanced up and saw at least 10 Gillian circling in on us. Before they could open their mouths all the way though, I had already muttered, "Maiagaru, Kohakutaka." The feathers instantly rose. They guided themselves towards the Cero, and deflected them all back towards the Menos, Causing them all to howl, before fading to black and then nothing. Except for one. It hit the feather and bounced off in an opposite direction, sending it crashing into the Adjuchas. He fell over, seemingly unable to move. I knew that hadn't killed him, so I flash stepped over to him, and with my freshly assembled sword, sliced him right through the neck, causing him to vanish before me. With that, I moved my blade up the Menos without touching it, and it split in half before it too vanished. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, sensing all reiatsu's around me. No other Hollow were around at the moment, since none of them could sense my reiatsu. Off in the distance I sensed Toshirou, who was fighting against a large Hollow that seemed to be launching some sort of liquid at him. Not to far away from him, Rangiku was using Haineko on an army of small hollow. The same small hollow to be exact, they were just cloning themselves. Shuhei was...Where was Shuhei? I pulled my eyebrows together in concentration, trying to pick out his individual reiatsu flow. He was within a Kido barrior he had created which marred his reiatsu. I then closed my eyes once more and concentrated very deeply on a spirit energy I remembered very clearly, even though I hadn't seen him in 4 years. Just as I had suspected, he was here in the mortal world.

Aizen was here. In fact, he was about 7 blocks down from me. He wasn't moving, just standing there, observing the chaos around him. His zanpakuto was sheathed, but I couldn't use that to tell me for sure if this was all an illusion. I opened my eyes, recognizing that if I was able to sense his actual reiatsu, something even an illusion of his couldn't do, whether the Hollow's were illusions or not, he was real. I stood still for a moment, thinking of every thing I knew this man and his zanpakuto were capable of. I knew everyone had a weakness, and all I would have to do is find it. After a minute or two of thinking, I had came to a decision. I unsheathed Kohakutaka, before feeling all the muscles in my legs tense as I prepared to take a powerful flash step. When I was set, I took off, arriving behind him in a blink of an eye. I swung my zanpakuto down, and it scratched against his cheek, before he unsheathd his own zanpakuto and block mine. They met with a loud clang. I stared into his eyes rather than at his sword, and tried with all my might to push his away, while he fought against mine. He was strong, really strong. I had no choice but to let myself recede backwards into a tight fighting stance.

"Who are you, to be able to cut me?" I looked at his bloody cheek and I almost wanted to laugh for some inane reason I couldn't name.

"Shikuma," Was all I said. It'd be all he needed to know if I were to kill him.

"And you're a Captain? You're hardly older than Hitsugaya. But none the less, I have to hand it to you, I didn't sense you at all, and I still can't. If it wasn't for the ruffling of your clothes, I might have been killed." So his reflexes were slower than my movements, or was it only because I had took him by surprise? I went with the latter to play it safe. Almost on cue, he had flash stepped even faster than I could have fathomed and he was in front of me before I could do anything about it. He had released his reiatsu, and quite a lot of it. But I knew it was maybe only a half of it. Reiatsu had never really effected me, no matter how much. To me, it had always felt like a breezy spring day. The less of it someone had, it was a colder day with no wind, but the more a person had it got warmer and warmer. And even when Ichigo had been a ryoka and fought against Zuraki, both their released energies combined made it feel like it was maybe only 70 degrees with a very slight breeze, versus the average 65 degrees casted from average Shinigami. Even now, it was a pleasant 80 degrees with a soothing breeze. I could still breathe normally, and I had every bit of strength as before. But I knew that once he realized his reiatsu wouldn't kill me, he would. I hoped desperatly for the release of the seal, because with that I could use every bit of my power. But it didn't come, and Aizen folded his arms, studying me with an unreadable expression.

"You are quite powerful to not feel this at all, for even this ammount brings my toughest Espada to their knees."

"Yeah, your point?" He held up his sword and I held up mine. "So, where are you're followers? The person my beloved Hisho-san cared about, that fox-faced asshole? Did you no longer have use for them, and kill them? Or are they just being held in some prison cell as you fight me?" I saw his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"For such a young child, you have quite a big mouth." He flash stepped once more, and I blocked him yet again. Only this time, I swung my blade forward as I released a blast of reiatsu, sending him staggering backwards maybe a step. That didn't even do anything? Suddenly, I felt my pocket vibrate and I heard a faint uttering of "Limit release, granted." Yes! I glanced down at my chest, watching the symbol of a white poppy light up, and with that, I flash stepped again at the fastest I could. He was hardly able to block it, but it still only sent him backwards a few steps. He lunged forward, enraged, launching a complex series of slashes from his blade. I blocked them all, even though he was pushing a speed that even I couldn't keep up with. But suddenly, he dissappeared and the next thing I knew he was behind me. I felt my eyes widen, but I wouldn't allow myself to be surprised or stabbed.

"Kai." I muttered, causing the first butterfly on my arm to glow a pale blue color. And at the same time, My reiatsu was released in a powerful blast, already the equivalent of a fourth of his power. He leapt backwards, avoiding damage that close contact to my reiatsu would have done to him. "Take me seriously, Aizen. None of this, 'you're a kid, you can't fight' crap. Give me you're all." He stared at me with that damned unreadable expression on his face for a brief moment, before grinning a small, but still extremely evil smile.

"If you insist, Shikuma-chan."

"Don't call me that. I'm not you're pet." I hissed before mouthing the word "Kai." Another huge wave of reiatsu. I now was equal with the reiatsu he had used on me before. It wasn't visible yet, but I knew it would be getting there soon.

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu," He demanded quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. So this was his Shikai, the one that leaves extremely long lasting hypnotisms. I wasn't facing him now, and I didn't want to, but I knew he wasn't going to wait for me to turn. I flash stepped forwards so that I was about 10 feet away from him, but what I wasn't expecting was for him to follow me. Fuck. I feigned a flash step, only going about a half a foot to the right. He must have saw through this too, for he was still right in front of me when I stopped. I hadn't looked at his blade yet, so I knew this wasn't an illusion. He was just mimicking every move I made. Fuck. I remembered the plan I had come up with before I came here, and now was the time to put it into action. I kept my face in an expression of fear, since he seemed to savor that. But suddenly he jabbed his blade forward. I knew I wouldn't have time to counter it, so I ducked low, and with all the speed I could summon, I swung my leg around in half circle, ramming them into his shins. He easily jumped over them, and the next thing I knew his blade was coming down on me. I rolled over, before leaping up to my feet. I lifted up my sword and he lifted up his, but suddenly he stopped and he looked over my shoulder. Now I sensed it too. An extremely powerful reiatsu. I recognized it as the Sotaicho's.

"Aizen, you stop here."

"What do you intend to do to stop me, Yamamoto?"

"Maiagaru, Kohakutaka." I whispered so quietly none of them noticed. They were both facing off based off of pure reiatsu.

"Shikuma! Stop, now." Sotaicho commanded.

"Sir, permission for me to fight Aizen until no longer able to, then you may step in?" I couldn't figure out how to phrase it any better, espcially not when I was being slashed at with a sword and I was trying to dodge them all.

"Permission denied."

"Then, Gomen na sai, Sotaicho. I have to fight anyway, I will make sure he pays for hurting so many people." I watched as my feathers swarmed around Aizen. He watched them with a smug look on his face, it seemed to say that nothing could touch him, that he was invincible. He dodged all of them, but I steered the majority of them after him, before controlling 5 tiny quills to disengage from the main feather and head for the radius of him. He realized what I was doing and he couldn't avoid it. He stopped dead in his tracks and waited for them to come. They hit him, and a thick layer of amber formed around him. Of course, I knew that wasn't going to do much, since it started cracking almost instantly. But I put on a surprised look so he could laugh at my seeming failure when he completely broke the amber. It shattered, and the pieces flew everywhere. He glanced at my expression, and that same manic smirk rose on his face again. But it was wiped clean as the tiny quill slashed him diagonally across the same cut I had made earlier, only this time it was deep and had probably reached the inside of his mouth. He gave me a venomous look before flash stepping to appear before me, his blade digging into my shoulder.

"What? How could I miss?" He jumped as his blade was tugged from his hands, but held on tight. I managed to swing my zanpakuto down with my mobile hand and I sliced off his own that was holding it. He didn't let out a single noise, but backed up a bit.

"This isn't an illusion, Aizen-kohai." I growled from behind him. I was so thankful I hadn't been going as fast as I could before now, and that I could still flash step even though his blade was in my shoulder. Although his face was impassive, I could tell he was thinking about his options. I pulled out the blade from my shoulder, shaking the zanpakuto so his severed hand that was still grasping the handle could fall off. I slung it over my shoulder, and held Kohakutaka in front of me. "Maiagaru, Inazuma Kohakutaka. Bankai." I muttered. The lightning errupted from my sword and through my body, forming the familiar wings of lightning around my back, I lifted myself into the air with the wings of lightning, before directing Kohakutaka to point directly at Aizen stood beneath me, which caused lightning from my body to go coursing through the blade and crash into him. But suddenly, it came careening back towards me, and I knew he had used kido. I quickly sheathed Kohakutaka, and with one hand, shot out my own kido. A pale yellow shield deflected the lightning, and it was caught between his shield and mine. Which meant if either one of us tried to remove our shields, it would come towards us. We stood there watching each other through eyes that were set on the kill. But suddenly, a massive red reiatsu stepped between us, crashing into our shields with enough force for them to break. But before the lightning could reach me, It was deflected towards Aizen. But this time it was being controlled and no shield could save him. I knew this was Yamamoto's doing, and I instantly felt a flare of anger.

"Sotaicho, I appreciate this, but this is my fight. I have my personal reasons for wanting to fight alone. Can you respect them, and wait until I can no longer fight until you take down Aizen?" I was sounding so much more desperate than I had intended. I had never felt the urge to win as strong as I was feeling now. It didn't help when I saw Aizen appear once more between me and the Sotaicho. The lightning impacted with the building next to us, and both it, and the next 4 buildings behind it collapsed.

"Earth of evil, sky of life to rain on hell. From East to West, may the fires of hell smite! Bakudo number 100, Fiery grave!" I shouted, shooting out a hand pointing it at Aizen. The ground instantly turned to fire beneath him, but the flames rose at least 400 feet in the air, forming an orb around him. I knew the inside had a special fire designed not to burn the flesh, but to give them the same feeling without the physical death. This was the worst form of physical suffering. However, before I could revel in it any longer, the orb contracted. I felt my eyes widen, for this wasn't what was supposed to happen. No one could survive this Bakudo, not even Aizen! After a few feet of contracting, it exploded, sending the flames directly towards me. I screamed the word 'kai' while I shot up Aizen's sword. The action released another blast even bigger than the last two of my reiatsu. It coursed through the blade and as it hit the fire, a massive explosion occured. I was blown backwards probably about a half a mile, before rolling slightly. I gripped left arm which had felt as though it were on fire both inside and out. It also felt as though the bone was completely shattered, plus with the already shot shoulder, the feeling was not a pleasant one. But I clenched my teeth and forced myself up. I could feel blood trickling down the back of my skull as well as down my arm, and I knew I had to finish this quickly. I forced myself to my feet, swaying slightly as I did so due to the loss of blood. Damn. I muttered the word Kai once more causing the fourth butterfly to light up, before flash stepping towards the scene again, gripping my sword tightly in my one good hand. Now we were both evenly matched. He was rising to his feet, and I realized he no longer had his zanpakuto. And neither did I. I couldn't see a single trace of it as I ran. Had it been dissentigrated in the explosion? If I could just defeat him now- I didn't even get to finish my thought, because I was elbowed in the face, by Aizen. He was glaring down at me. His left leg was bloody, and I could see that the fire had burned his shirt, as well as most of his torso. For the first time, he looked like the murderer he was. I resisted the urge to grab my nose, but instead crawled around him as fast as I could, before leaping backwards and slamming the heel of my palm into the ground causing him to go falling into the trap I had just set up. He easily broke through the kido barrior over the top and turned to face me.

"Aburezeon'na!" He hissed, rushing towards me faster than I could keep up with. I was punched in the stomach and I doubled over, feeling blood dribble over my lips and down my chin. I wouldn't let him beat me to a pulp. "Kai." I coughed, he must have sensed I was going to do this, because at the same time, he released all of his soul energy that could. Our reiatsu clashed violently, mine 25 stronger than his, but none the less his was extremely powerful and the clash caused nearby houses to crack and then completely shatter, and a huge pit formed filling the area where the houses once stood, with us dead in the center. We both skidded backwards though as we forced our reiatsu's to push forward against anothers. Our feet made deep lines in the ground. I brought Kohakutaka down, slicing him across the stomach. It wasn't too terribly deep, due to my growing fatique. But none the less it began to bleed, and I knew the exposure to this reiatsu wasn't good for that cut or any of mine. But I had to win. "Kai." I whispered once more. He glanced up at me truly terrified as he realized I still had a lot more soul energy to use, and he was at his limit. This time, the colors did show. A deep purple practically ignited from me, and spread for maybe a quarter mile in radius. It went incredibly high into the sky. He was sent flying back, and when he impacted with the ground a large crater formed. I flash stepped, whispering 'kai' once more in the process.

What is this? Shuhei thought, as his face hit the ground. He couldn't even hold his head up anymore, the spiritual pressure was so high. And it kept getting higher. Who on earth had this kind of reiatsu? I moved my eyes to the side to see Rangiku and Hitsugaya-taicho both on the ground as well. Even Hitsugaya-couldn't handle it. Is this really Aizen's power? Is Shikuma even able to move? Thoughts kept on pouring through my mind as I struggled for breath due to the ever increasing power. I sensed other reiatsu's blended in there as well, but none of them were as great as the main purple one. This wasn't good, this really was not good.

I was kneeling on top of Aizen, the tip of my blade pressed to his forehead. A bubble of red was rising from it, and I knew I had to stop this now before I killed him in a crueller fashion than needed. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow and baited. I glanced at Yamamoto, who seemed to be leaning on his cane heavier than usual. I took in a deep breath, and let my reiatsu recede back into the confines of my seals. As soon as it all faded, so did my vision. It quickly faded to black, as I realized how badly I was bleeding. The last things I remembered before completely losing conciousness was "Are the others okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

"When will she wake up, Unohana-taicho?" I recognized the voice that said this, but it took me awhile to process that it was Shuhei. Suddenly, it all came back to me. The fight, the reiatsu, the destroyed houses, the hollows, everything. I felt an immense wave of guilt wash over me, and without thinking, I sat up so quickly that they all jumped.

"I'll fix all those houses! Where's the team? Are they okay?" I asked in a rush. But all the talking made my head feel light, and I saw multicolored spots dance around in front of my eyes, but none the less, I didn't lay down, until Unohana gently grabbed my arm and pushed me down against the pillows.

"Shhh, Shikuma-taicho. Everyone's fine, and the houses are being taken care of now. The mortals memories have been modified, and none of them have any recollection of this event whatsoever." She told me quietly. Her voice was so soothing. I relaxed into my pillow and opened my eyes once more, glad to see that the dancing dots had gone. I blinked as I double taked at all the people who were in this tiny hospital room. I realized every captain was here, as well as some of the lieutenants. I concentrated, and sensed many other reiatsu's outside. But it gave me a killer headache to do so.

"It's good to have you awake again, Shikuma-chan." Shunsui greeted pleasantly.

"Shikuma-taicho..." Was all Shuhei could bring himself to say. I was too weak, too tired to yell at him for the use of honorifics, but it was good to know that he was here.

"Shikuma-chan! I'd hug you, if I wasn't scared I'd crush you in your current state." Rangiku exclaimed.

"It's truly a mircle this child even survived such a battle," Mayuri marvelled, not in a way that implied he wanted to test me to see how it happened, but in a way that showed nothing but awe. The other captains nodded, and watched me serenely. I glanced at Toshirou, who was looking away. Forget him, I thought. I glanced down at my left arm, and saw intricate lines that were slightly darker than my skin tone. I peered closer and saw they resembled flames. I wiggled my fingers, holding my breath in nervousness, being that I thought I probably wouldn't have been able to move them again. I touched my shoulder and winced as I did so, quickly moving my hand away. I then glanced at my right arm, looking at the 13 butterflies that went up my arm.

"Sotaicho says those are seals. They only got up to the 7th one, ne?" Ukitake asked quietly.

"Aa. And he's still not dead, is he?" They all glanced at one another, before their gaze returned to me.

"Iie," Byakuya said slowly.

"Sou ka." I replied, my voice containing no emotion, no life. The room fell silent as they realized that I was upset.

"But you managed to kick his ass more than anyone in Soul Society has been able to ever!" Soifon tried, as she rubbed my good shoulder.

"You even cut off the bastard's hand!" Komamura exclaimed through his helmet.

"From what I hear, you also cut him twice in the face near the temple, causing him significant blood loss. You weakened him, something none of us could only dream about." Unohana reassured me. I nodded, realizing all of this was true, and smiling faintly.

"You certainly have proved you are a capable Captain." Zuraki declared with what looked like the beginning of a smile, but it was gone before I could make sure. I paused for a moment, contemplating something before saying abruptly, "Shuhei, Rangiku, Renji, Toshirou-taichou, Gomen. I'm so sorry that I ruined your fights. I shouldn't have been as reckless as I was. I'm sorry for dragging you along and putting your lives in danger. I forgot all common sense, and I didn't act as a Captain should. Gomen na sai." Everyone's eyes widened, not just theirs.

"It's okay, dear! Really!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"You didn't ruin the fight! You made it all the more exciting with your reiatsu!" Renji declared with enthusiasm.

"Taicho, it was a very good experience that I'd do again." Shuhei alerted me honestly.

"It's fine." Toshirou grumbled.

"You dissobeyed direct orders though, Owasai-taicho." Sotaicho spoke for the first time.

"Hai," I replied, keeping my voice steady. "And for that you may punish me as you see fit, Sotaicho." The room fell into a pressed silence as everyone waited for his judgement. We all knew he was against people who broke the rules, and I had broken a rule that if I could have followed, a lot less damage to the mortal world would have come. I knew the punishment was not going to be good. I looked downwards at my legs beneath the covers and waited.

"Originally, I assumed he would have appeared there as an illusion, and it wasn't until I had dismissed the rest of the Captains that I found out it was actually him. I take fault for not sending more squads first. I sent you there by means of testing your true strength, but again, this was before I knew it was Aizen in the flesh. By dissobeying my orders when I arrived, you both damaged over a miles worth of mortal land and caused other Shinigami to feel the effects of your reiatsu, stopping them from fighting. For that, I should strip you of your ranking." I tensed visibly, and at that moment, the only people I noticed in this room were me and Sotaicho, as I waited in baited breath for his opinion. "However, but if you hadn't dissobeyed my orders, we never would have injured him as badly as you had. And from your fight with him, we gained valuable knowledge on his strengths and weaknesses. Plus, it unintentionally showed us that you are a great Captain and will becoe even greater in time. You're Captain status will not be stripped of you." He finished firmly. I felt my eyes widen, and the action sent me into a spiralling headache.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto-sotaicho." I managed to get out. I closed my eyes, and I sensed Unohana step next to me protectivly.

"Shikuma-taicho needs rest before she can return to her duties. And she won't get the rest she needs with all of you here." She said curtly. With that everyone left, and the room fell into a peaceful sort of quiet, causing me to drift into a deep sleep almost instantly.

"Now, Shikuma-taicho, keep in mind you've just gotten out of the hospital, so you're not completely back to normal yet. Especially since with that Kido and reiatsu explosion, I'm not quite sure how it will effect you're bones yet. So don't be doing anything brash."

"Hai, hai." I said in impatience, as I shifted back and forth on my feet eager to be able to run out of these doors. "So can I go now?" She nodded slowly and with that, I exploded out of the door, flash stepping onto a roof, then to another roof 7 buildings down. My flash steps were slower due to the aching in my legs, but I figured my full speed would return with in a day or two, since Shinigami heal faster than mortals. But I didn't really care about how fast I was going, I was just happy to be out of the sickly smelling hospital. I stopped and took in a deep breath of fresh air, before sitting down on the spot I had been standing on. I didn't know what building this was, and I didn't quite care. I just didn't want to go back to my office quite yet. I needed to think things through.

Bakudo 100, the highest known Bakudo to Shinigami. And I had been struck with that in combination with my own reiatsu and probably another high ranked Bakudo that Aizen had launched. The combination had probably left these flame markings, and I wondered what kind of side effects would show up later. I wondered if the clash had effected my reiatsu, and the flow of it. I needed to know if no one else could sense it. I sighed, realizing that part would have to wait. I frowned and relived the entire fight. And after doing that, I realized, Aizen hadn't been hit with anything other than my reiatsu, which meant by now he was probably as good as before. And if his hand hadn't been destroyed by the Sotaicho, he could easily have rejoined it to his arm. And I was the one that had been hit with his Kido, reiatsu, zanpakuto. I was the one that would be feeling the effects of the fight probably permanently. Was that the best I could fight? I clenched my fists, before looking up at the clouds. K'so! What kind of Captain was I? I should have listened to Toshirou's advice and been cautious, wait for backup. I guess he was just a better, level headed Captain. I felt the tears rise to my eyes against my will and I scrubbed them away in disqust. When was the last time I cried? When I was 4 and stupid? I breathed deeply, willing the tears to stop and they slowed to a stop. I wiped the evidence of my tears away, before standing up and scanning the scenery. I was about 20 buildings away from my office, which was good. It meant none of my squad could see me. I frowned and flash stepped to appear before the doors to my office and extended an arm to slide it open. I strolled in, aware of Shuhei watching me.

"Konbon wa, Hisho-san." I put on a tone of false cheeriness. He didn't notice it, and if he did he said nothing.

"Taicho, you look pale, are you alright?" He asked warily.

"Hai, just a little tired." I replied as I sat down on the floor. I then looked down at my haori, trying to find a trace of blood. There was none. I realized they must have either given me a new haori, or they did some hardcore cleaning. I looked back up at him and said, "How was your week of Captainship, Hisho-san?"

"Busy," He replied. I chuckled lightly. "I appreciate your work during my absence." I told him sincerely. He arched an eyebrow at me. He knew I was unpredictable, but now I was remaining an unpredictable calm, where normally I would bounce back and forth between calm and giddyness.

"Don't mention it. But while you were gone, you got a message from Urahara Kisuke."

"Honto?" I asked in surprise. "What was it?"

"He said he wishes for you to go to his shop in the mortal world as soon as you were healed on count of an urgent message."

"I'm sure he can wait a day, I just got back from a wretched time there, I'm in now hurry to go back at the moment."

"He also said you shouldn't delay any longer than necessary."

"How's he going to know? I'm not going now. I'm staying here for another day." Shuhei nodded, realizing he wasn't going to win. "But anyway, while I was gone, were there any circumstances in our squad I should know about?"

"No, taicho." For some reason, I was beyond caring if he used the honorific right now.

"Is there anything I need to know about or do now?" He shook his head and I exhaled in relief. "In that case, I'm going to go for a stroll if it's okay with you." He glanced at me as though my behavior was truly perplexing, before shrugging and saying, "You're the Captain, what you choose to do is none of my concern unless it involves me directly."

"Hai." I replied, before turning to walk out of the building. When the door slid shut behind me, I flash stepped to appear on top of the cliff that towered over Seireite. I dangled my legs over the side and stared ahead absently. I shivered realizing temperatures had fallen to maybe 5 degrees celcius, but despite the temperature, I didn't move, but merely stared up at the full moon above me. The last time I had seen it, it had been a waxing gibbous. I sighed, seeing my breath rise in a cloud in front of me, before leaning back so my weight rested on my arms. I sensed a reiatsu behind me, and I said nothing as Toshirou appeared behind me.

"Oi, Owasai-taicho, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." I replied monotonously. I stared up at the stars, deep in thought. "Ne, Hitsugaya-taicho," He jumped and his eyebrows skyrocketed at the correct use of his name. "Did you sense my reiatsu, was that how you found me?"

"No, I was just on a walk. You know no one can never sense your reiatsu."

"Aa, sou ka." I fell into silence, and so did he as we both looked up. I don't know how long the silence went on for, until the coldness caught up with me and I shivvered and hugged myself. He glanced at me.

"You're cold?" He asked.

"Nah, not really." I replied. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I got the impression you were angry at me when you and the other Captains were in my hospital room."

"Nani? No I wasn't"

"Are you mad at me for being reckless? Or is it for stealing your child prodigy title?"

"I could care less about the latter. But I wasn't angry about the former, just suprised you would charge into a fight so carelessly."

"Carelessly?" I was aware of my voice rising. "I waited almost 5 minutes before even going near him as I though of strategies. And I'll have you know that I didn't fall into his hypnotism when he released his shikai."

"Honto ni?" He asked in pure surprise.

"Yeah, by focusing my reiatsu to my eyes, it made them kind of impermeable to his illusions."

"Sugoi. How is it possible for you to have such control over your reiatsu?"

"Practice and hard work." Was all I said, flopping down onto my back, trying to find the big dipper in the sky.

"Shikuma...you don't seem like yourself. Is something bothering you?" He inquired, watching me warily.

"I let Aizen live. Because of me, he knows how to battle me, and I don't think the next battle will have the same results as this one. It's because of me that he's going to come back to either here or the mortal world and attack. When I was on top of him, my sword pressed against his head, something in me couldn't bring me to kill him. It was because of my own weakness that he escaped with hardly any injuries compared to what I recieved. His are all short term, and I have no idea what our highly unstable Bakudo and Reiatsu did to me. Not only that, but I probably injured hundreds of humans. I should have been fighting the hollows and let someone more experienced like Sotaicho handle Aizen." I threw a rock in my anger across down the cliff. I watched as it made a small puff of dust arise upon impact. "You know what, don't even reply, because you'll just say it's not true, that I'll be able to defeat him next time. You'll say how it's not my fault. Which is crap, and you know it." I glared up at the sky, aware of Toshirou's bright green eyes watching me.

"Who said I was going to say anything?" He said after a long while. I turned to face him, not expecting that answer. He looked up at the moon, folding his arms as he did so. "Personally, I feel that anyone who takes on Aizen will have issues on killing him, simply because his appearance is the same as what we originally knew him as. Perhaps it is your fault, perhaps it isn't. It's not my place to say. But I think that anyone who lets something like an impossible battle affect them more than they should, it's not very becoming."

"Aa, I guess you're right. I guess I'll just have to train to get stronger then, huh?" I said brightly, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes. I breathed in my hands and rubbed them together. I hated winter.

"How can you be cold?"

"Just because your a cold blooded monster, doesn't make the whole world one too, teme."

"Do you know how childish that sounded?"

"Not as childish as your face looks, Toshirou-gaki!" I replied, sticking my tounge out at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did you just say?"

"You mean me calling you a gaki, or implying you have the face of an 8 year old?" I asked, feigning innocence. I saw his temple visibly throb and he rose to his feet. "Relax, Hitsugaya-taicho, maybe if you wouldn't react so much, I wouldn't call you insulting names, even if I wanted too and meant them." He sat down angrily but said nothing. "And here I thought you actually had the potential to be someone nice! Boy, was I wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Owasai-taicho, you're obnoxious."

"Well, don't you like to use exceedingly time consuming terminolgy of comprehension." I told him with a snicker.

"What?"

"Big words, ahou!" I snickered. He exhaled thickly before leaning back on his arms as well. "Hey, how's Hinamori-chan doing these days? Is she over Aizen yet?" I continued. His face turned stony and he took awhile before replying.

"She's fine. She's enjoying the duties of Captain, and no she's not over Aizen."

"The illusion must have hit her the hardest." He lapsed into a silence, and I followed his lead. This seemed like something too serious for even him to want to talk about. I looked at my left arm, tracing over the flame patterns absentmindedly before looking at my butterflies, realizing that I had gotten all the way up to the 6th one, and it still hadn't been enough. I remembered all the damage done to those innocent humans houses, and I clenched my fingers into a tight fist. I noticed Toshirou watching me, and I looked up.

"Nanda?" I asked quietly, pulling down my sleeve.

"Did you seal those yourself?"

"Yeah...don't most people seal stuff on themselves?" I asked slowly, not quite getting his point. He must have realized I didn't get it, for he shook his head and said 'nevermind' as he obviously didn't want to explain it. After a minor pause, I rose to my feet. "Jaa na, Toshirou-kohai, I have to go talk to someone. Someone way less boring than you!" And with that, I flash stepped to my office.

I watched as the doors closed behind me, before turning slowly to face the exact same spot I had been when I was here last. There was still the massive craters me and Aizen had caused. The houses surrounding looked as though the mortals were at least starting to work on them and I instantly felt a pang of guilt. I looked away and hastily picked up the pace. I had purposely ordered for me to be sent farther away from the Urahara shop, since taking Urahara-jii by surprise was always fun, but I had also wanted to see the scene of the battle. My mistake. But now I could at least still take him by surprise. I flash stepped so that I was standing in front of the shop, before watching it with a nostagic sense. I then closed my eyes and sensed for reiatsu. I felt the familiar warm and powerful one of Urahara-jii along with the other 3 of Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta. But there was another one that I recognized from my previous soiree to the mortal world to take down those hollows. It was that kid with a girls name. I didn't remember it exactly, but I was beyond caring. After a moment of just revelling in the familiar reiatsus, I took a flash step and wrenched open the door.

"Konbon wa, Urahara-jii!" I exclaimed brightly. He opened up his fan to cover his surprised expression, before removing it when it was back to normal. "Gotcha, jiji!" Ururu came up and hugged me, while Jinta came closer and casually greeted me with a nod, although I knew he was glad to see me as well. When Ururu released me, Tessai came over, the glare of his glasses blocking his eyes from me, but I knew he had tears.

"Shikuma-chan!" He shouted, wrapping me in a bear hug, lifting me off my feet. I patted him awkwardly on the back, wheezing as I did so.

"It's good to see you too, Tessai." I managed to get out. "But can you put me down now?" I coughed. He instantly set me back on the ground and patted my head like I was a kid. I scowled up at his hand before turning to Urahara.

"Hey! This is that Gaki I saw earlier! You know her, Urahara-san?" The orange hair kid asked in outrage.

"No, I just showed up here and his employees greeted me in such a fashion since that's how they greet every customer. Of course he knows me, ahou! And I already told me my name, temee! It's Shikuma Owasai, you better remember it next time."

"Oh yeah, your that wannabe Captain."

"And your that tranny...what's your name...Ishiko?"

"IT'S ICHIGO, GAKI!" He snarled.

"IT'S OWASAI-TAICHO TO YOU!" In the same swift motion I had used before, I tore off one of my waraji and smacked him across the head. He instantly shot up his hands to masage the spot and I made a 'hmph' noise in his direction.

"Hai, hai. That's enough you two. And I told you Shikuma-chan, I'm not that old." He pouted.

"Who cares, Jiji. Besides, I'm obviously here for a reason, and Soul Society is only allowing me an hour here since this isn't on a Hollow related trip. So make it quick, Urahara-jii. And while you're explaining why you wanted to see me, explain to me why Ishiko is still here?" Urahara sighed before turning to Ichigo, who was gripping his sword as though he wanted to lash out and attack me at any given moment.

"Kurosaki-san, would you mind if you left for awhile. I have to talk to her alone."

"Yeah whatever. But why is she so important?"

"She gave the most injuries to Aizen than anyone ever has." He said serenely. Ichigo's eyes widened as his gaze met mine. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to say something. He rolled his eyes, before slamming his hands into his pockets and walking out of the building. I waited, sensing his reiatsu. When it stopped just behind the building, I flash stepped out of the building after him, and swatted him with a waraji until he finally went back to his house.

"Sorry 'bout that!" I said cheerily as I reappeared in the front room. I then leaned against the nearest wall, arms folded neatly across my chest before watching Urahara expectantly.

"Hisashiburi da na, Shikuma-chan." He said exuberantly.

"Get to the point, jiji." I snapped, growing impatient. I met his gaze and held it for several moments before he sighed and his face turned serious.

"How long ago did you become Captain, and by what means did you become a Captain?"

"Anou...perhaps 3 weeks ago. And I mastered my Bankai, and Hiyaka found out and she managed to shout it out, causing people to hear and Toshirou-kohai was sent to stop the noise. He ended up having to take me to Sotaicho and I had to show him, Byakuya, Zuraki, and Shunsui my Shikai and Bankai. Why do you ask?"

"You've mastered Bankai?" He exclaimed.

"Did you think Bankai was to advanced for me, Urahara-jii?"

"I-iie, it's just I never expected you to grow so strong!"

"Just like you never expected Aizen to get a hold of the Hougyoku?"

"Aa, just like that." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrasment. "But speaking of Aizen..."

"Nani yo?" I asked slowly, not sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What exactly happened in your fight with him? I wanted to contact you immediatly after while you were still in the mortal world, but according to Sotaicho, you were unconcious, and badly wounded. And now, it's a little over a week later, and I can tell you're not fully recovered, so I assume you only just got out of the hospital, ne?"

"Yeah, I just got out today. And the fight was nothing special." I shrugged it off. He stared at me, the shadow of his hat blocking the majority of his emotions, but I knew he was looking at me skeptically.

"Is that so? Then why did I have no idea you were even in the mortal world, and then suddenly I felt increasing blasts of your reiatsu, combined with Aizens? Why did you're reiatsu get so out of hand, even my movements were slower?"

"Mou, Urahara-jii, quit with the guilt tripping. I'll tell you already. I sensed his reiatsu, and I was able to pinpoint his location. I summoned some reiatsu to my eyes, making them impervious to his shikai, and then we fought. There's not much to the little details, but eventually he made me work up to releasing my reiatsu, and from there, we both advanced to shikai, and he blocked all of my attacks, while I got stabbed in the shoulder. After some more fighting, he made a Bakudo shield as I was about to hit him with my shikai, causing the lightning to come back to me. I made a shield. After that, he forced me to use Bakudo more than swordplay. I ended up getting hit by a combination of Bakudo 100, an unknown Bakudo that he launched to break Bakudo 100, and his reiatsu. This was the result." I rolled up my left sleeve and showed him the lines that resembled fire. He scrutinized them carefully, taking my arm into his hands.

"So you have no idea what Bakudo he used?"

"No clue."

"Can you still use this arm as much as before?"

"'Dunno, haven't really tried anything strenuous yet." I then proceeded to drop to the ground and do pushups. I did 25 of them before deciding that my arm felt no different, and then shrugged at Urahara. "I should probably try using some Kido though, ne?"

"That would probably be best." I muttered a few of the chant words, before moving my arm in a half circle preparing to launch Bakudo number 34. A shield appeared in front of me, but nothing unusual happened. I moved my hand down and watched it recede, before turning back to him.

"Nope, nothing."

"Yokatta!" He exhaled.

"Yokatta my ass, Urahara-jii. I know you wanted to know about my fight, but there's something more."

"As intellegent as ever, Shikuma-chan! But yes, I do have more. You're aware that he's not dead, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you're aware that Kurosaki is now aware of you and your abilities. And being that he wants to get stronger to defeat Aizen, he may or may not want to fight you."

"Oh him. Well, I have no interest in fighting him." I replied crossly.

"Well, he doesn't know that you're 111 years older than him, and he thinks of you as 6 years younger than him. So obviously, he's skeptical of your abilities as a Captain."

"I don't care. You fight him, Urahara-jii, he can handle it. After all, however uncontrolled his reiatsu may be, he has a lot of it. I'm sure he could take what ever you can dish out, as long as it's in reason."

"Do you mean to imply that I don't use reason?"

"Sometimes, yes. You're a very big idiot at times, Urahara-jii."

"That hurt my feelings, Shikuma-chan!" He said in mock hurt.

"Whatever. But look, my hours almost up, and I know you want to see my Bankai."

"How do you know me so well?" He said with a grin.

"But I'm not going to show it to you. Not now at least. I have no reason to. Perhaps, the next time I train with you."

"Sou ka. Fair enough, I suppose. But don't treat Shuhei-san too badly." I tore off my waraji again and smacked him across the right cheek. His hands flew up to his face and he moaned pathetically. "Itetete!"

"Quit being such a baby. Well then, I'll be leaving now, and I hope you can mature a bit by the time we meet again." I watched him as he came towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. Between us, hugging was just not an option. An embrace would be a sign of weakness between two people who strived to be strong. For us, the ultimate sign of our friendship, our love for each other was often nothing more than a look in the eye, a pat on the shoulder. It was all we needed, and we knew what the other wanted to say but such a simple gesture.

"If you ever need to contact me, talk to Mayuri-san about it. He knows how to reach me."

"Hai." I glanced over my shoulder and saw the door opening behind me. "Ittekimasu." I called over my shoulder as I stepped into the door frame. He was waving energetically at me, and I smiled faintly to myself before sliding the door shut behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

I flopped down on the floor in front of the desk Shuhei was sitting at, and closed my eyes. I felt so very tired. Shuehei didn't say anything about my behavior, but after a while cleared his throat.

"Shikuma-taicho, Are you aware that you haven't met any of your seated officers yet?"

"I will, I will. I'll do it later." I waved a hand in the air non-chalantly.

"Hai. But keep in mind, they are growin impatient being that in the 3 weeks you've been Captain they haven't seen you once. Their impatience has been worse over the success of your battle with Aizen."

"It wasn't a success. It was a bloody, fucking failure." I snapped, not removing my head from the crook of my arm.

"But you-"

"I didn't kill him, now did I, Hisho-san." I cut him off. "It'd be in your best interest to agree with me, Hisho-san." I saw him flinch at the harsh tone in my voice, before saying. "Hai."

Aizen peered at the screen with a smirk on his face. Gin watched over his shoulder uncertainly.

"Aizen, The look on your face does not bode well." Aizen's face did not change, and he acted as though he hadn't heard Gin say anything. Gin let his gaze linger on Aizen for a moment longer before turning back to the screen where Shikuma and Shuhei were broadcasted on.

"I don't care how well you think I did, for I know that I failed. And I can assure you, I won't fail again. I will kill him. I just need to make sure potential distractions will be out of the way, like Gin and Tousen."

"A-anou, Taicho...Sotaicho will not agree to your plans. Especially since you seem to be set on doing this yourself. You don't want to break the rules by doing something reckless again, do you?" Gin watched in fascination and surprise at this childs sheer force of her anger. She turned slowly to face her lieutenant, her face grave.

"Aizen turned my mother into an Arrancar. She died shortly after her ban from Soul Society, and died with a guilty conscience of not being able to care for me. Therefore she turned into a Hollow. She couldn't enter the Soul Society, so therefore I was not targeted. However, I managed to track her whereabouts and I found out by several reports she had gone from Gillian to Adjuchas to Arrancar. She was eventually killed of course, but I will never, ever forgive Aizen for doing what he did." Her lieutenant was silent for a while, before muttering. "What about Gin and Tousen."

"I have never been a violent person, Hisho-san. But when I speak now, I have no other intention but violence. Tousen was a great Shinigami who threw away his morales for the service of Aizen, since he thought it was the less bloody path. In his lunacy, he is not aware of the people who are being slautered brutally and for that he needs sense knocked into him. As for Gin, I will permanently rid that damned fox face of him. I used to respect him, idol him, for I wanted to be a great Shinigami like him, and I find out he purposely installed fear in Rukia-san, assisted Aizen-temee in his deflection and left for Hueco Mundo. He is a man who can't be trusted, and does not belong here, the human world, nor Hueco Mundo." Gin scratched the back of his neck, not taking his gaze off of the screen.

"Mou, she certainly has quite a temper." Gin exclaimed.

"She is naive, that's what she is, Gin. She is naive to think that she will be able to kill me." Aizen said in a tone that was flat, but still held traces of anger and vengeance. He held up the stump of where his hand used to be, and glared at it silently before turning back to the screen. "I will end you, Shikuma Owasai."

"Shikuma-chan!" I heard Hiyaka call. I turned around and faced her with a look of curiosity on my face.

"Hai, Hiyaka-chan?" I replied curtly.

"So it's true, you really are Captain of the 9th squad!"

"The haori never lies." I smiled faintly.

"Then is it true you really fought with Aizen?" I inhaled and blew it upwards so it lifted my bangs.

"Yes it is."

"Did you really cut off his hand?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you destroy it?"

"No, I did not."

"Did Sotaicho?"

"No, I don't believe he did."

"Did Aizen reattach it?"

"I would guess not."

"Oh. Well, are you having fun as a Captain?" She asked, catching onto the fact I did not wish to discuss my battle with Aizen.

"There's a lot of paperwork involved, but mostly, I make my lieutenant do it. So, it's not too terribly bad." She chuckled slightly. But before she could say anymore, Ukitake appeared behind me, and tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Shikuma-chan, my subordinate Rukia Kuchiki has asked me to send word that she would like to speak to you."

"Sou ka. I take it she is in the Human World if she wasn't able to tell me this herself."

"Hai. You are clever, Shikuma-chan!" He told me with a grin. I laughed slightly, before saying. "I will see to it I get to her as soon as possible."

"Arigatou, Shikuma-chan!" He called as he waved over his shoulder. I then turned to Hiyaka who was watching us in awe.

"You just talked to Ukitake-taicho!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, eyes wide.

"I talk to him a lot actually. He's a dork." I said simply. She burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but giggle as well. "Well, I have to get going. I have to go to the Sotaicho to ask permission to go to the Human world."

"Aa, well, see you around then, Shikuma."

"Yup, see ya!" I finished brightly, before flash stepping to his office. I opened the door and entered, double checking that the bottom of my waraji was clean. There was something about this office that made you feel like if you messed something up, you'd get smiten. When I was sure they were clean, I turned left and went into the room where Sotaicho was seated. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Konbon wa, Sotaicho. I'll just get right to the point. Permission to go to the Human World. Exact time limit is unknown, but I will not putz around, sir." He never laughed, ever. And this was not an exception. I swore I would make it my goal to make him laugh sometime in my lifetime.

"By what means do you wish to go there, for as of now there are now Hollow sitings." He replied calmly.

"I recieved word that Rukia Kuchiki has something to discuss with me."

"Permission granted." He said after a pause. I bowed and hastily said a word of thanks before exiting the building. I waited until the doors appeared before stepping through and appearing in the familiar Karakura town. So Rukia was still staying with Ichigo. She seemed to go back and forth quite a bit. I frowned at the damned site of the craters, before flash stepping to arrive in front of Ichigo's house. I remembered today was a Sunday so that meant the rest of the family would be here as well. I contemplated how I'd enter. Due to Human age standards, it would be awkward if I said I was here to see both Ichigo or Rukia. Hmmm, sneak entrance it is! I jumped up, landing on the window sill. The curtains were drawn, but I could see a light through the crack. I sensed their reiatsu and I knew both of them were in there. With that, I rattled on the window pane. I sensed them both jump before Ichigo wrenched open the curtains. He jumped once again, and shouted "What the hell are you doing here?!" I held up my forefinger to my mouth forming the universal sign of 'be quiet'. He obliged, and opened the window.

"You almost make it seem like you're not happy to see me, Ishiko!" I said with a cheeky grin.

"It's Ichigo!"

"Hai, hai." I waved it off, before looking past Ichigo at Rukia who was sitting crosslegged on the bed watching me with an unreadable expression on her face. "You wanted to speak with me, Rukia-san?"

"Aa, that's correct. I'm surprised you were able to get her so quickly." I shrugged, before we both turned to face Ichigo, giving him looks that clearly said. "Get out."

"What? No! I'm not leaving this is my room! Whatever you have to say, I'm sure you can say in front of me."

"Ah, you're right, Ichigo. We've ignored you before, we can ignore you again." Rukia said brightly, before turning to me.

"Okay, so about what you wanted to discuss. If it's about bra sizes again, I'd say you better stick with size-"

"I'll be leaving!" Ichigo managed, before shooting out of his chair and hastily leaving the room. I high fived Rukia before resting my elbow on my knee and my hand on my palm, watching her expectantly.

"Well, I know what happened at the fight, and I want to make sure you know that Aizen will be angry."

"Oh, I'm well aware that he's pissed off at me. I'm just trying to think of a plan where I can find him, fight him, and defeat him without harming others. Also, I'm trying to find a way that Sotaicho will agree with."

"But what if he attacks unnexpectedly and you don't have time to plan anything?"

"I'm not about to say he won't attack me in Soul Society or the Human world, since it is probably. But those places are currently being heavily guarded and surveyed which would make it hard for even Aizen to get through unnoticed. I'm betting he'll probably force me to go to Hueco Mundo or something. But then again, I suspect he already knows that I've come to that conclusion so he's probably going to do something completely out of the ordinary."

"Like take you to the lair he's been staying at for the past 3 years."

"Perhaps. But I can tell this isn't all you wanted to talk to me, since this could have been said in front of Ichigo."

"Aa, you're as clever as ever."

"How strange, you're Captain said the same thing to me earlier today." I said with a chuckle.

"How's he doing anyway?"

"He's doing good. Luckily, he hasn't had to do any strenuous fighting lately." I replied curtly. She nodded once, before continuing onwards.

"Shikuma-san, I need your help with something." I arched an eyebrow, but otherwise remained calm and still.

"With what? Ooooohh, I get it! You need help because you like Ichigo! I guess that was obvious." I declared, earning me a sound punch to the head. I clutched my skull, whimpering.

"Itai naze ka?!" I demanded. "I know I'm right, so there really was no need to hit me so hard!"

"You didn't need to phrase it so bluntly, kisama!"

"Okay, okay! Well, what do you want help with?"

"I think he should become a permanent Shinigami."

"Sou ka. Is it because he's aging faster than you, and you don't want to see it?" She fell silent and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"But, if he also becomes a permanent one, he'll have the optimum setting to train and increase his power, and gain better control of his reiatsu."

"True. But, Rukia-san, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to him about it."

"Why can't you? He hates me, and I don't particularly like him either."

"But you are a Captain. Normally, he listens to Captains."

"Again, he won't listen to me." I felt my soul pager vibrate from inside my haori and I quickly pulled it out. It was a call, and I quickly answered it.

"Hai. Wakata, Sotaicho." I said after he was done explaining something to me. I then shut the phone and shoved it back into my haori.

"What did he say?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"He said theres some sort of unstability in the Hueco Mundo opening, meaning more Hollows are going to be coming here. He's sending back up since this is probably going to take over 2 weeks to fully be straightened out. So I guess that means I'll have to stay here with you two for the time being."

"There's no room."

"That's cold, Rukia-san!"

"No, I mean literally, theres no room. With Yuzu and Karin here, I still sleep in the closet, so there's not enough room for me let alone you."

"Hmm, then I'll just have to find another place to stay." I pondered this for a bit, before saying a little bit too cheerfully. "It seems I don't know any other humans here."

"How can you be happy about that?"

"I'll just sleep outside or something." I shrugged.

"I won't allow it. There's got to be a place you can stay."

"Well, there is Urahara-jii's. I'll probably have to stay there. But that's not the issue, I want to know who my back up is. Hopefully, it's someone fun like Zuraki or Shunsui." But almost immediatly after the words were out of my mouth, I sensed Toshirou, Rangiku, and Renji's reiatsu. Damn it. "Well, that's just great. None of these people are fun at all, except for Rangiku-san. The rest are idiots." I grumbled, causing Rukia to laugh. The next thing I knew, the windows were forced open and Rangiku, and Renji fell through, landing on the floor with a loud bang. Toshirou crouched on the windo sill, his arms folded as he glared down in irritation at them. After a few moments, Ichigo came bursting through the door to see what all the noise was, and his eyes widened at the sight of all of us in the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He snapped down at the two who were sprawled across the floor.

"Sotaicho sent us." Rangiku said simply, as she pushed Renji off of her.

"I guess we're going to be here for awhile." Renji muttered under his breath.

"That's not what I meant. I could care less why you're here in Karakura, I want to know why the hell you're in my room!"

"Well, because we heard Sh-Owasai-taicho was talking to Rukia, whose reiatsu we sensed here." Renji said, turning to me with a grin. I chucked a pillow at his face, sending him crasing back down again. Rangiku watched him fall, before bursting out laughing and shooting me a thumbs up. "Nice shot, Shikuma-taicho!"

"Okay, well let's just get out of here before my dad comes up here." Ichigo rolled his eyes, before crawling out of the window. The rest of us followed him. He flash stepped and we all followed suit, landing in the park. "So why are you guys here?"

"There's been an unstable fluctuation in the Hueco Mundo opening so more Hollows are getting out. We have to stay here until it's fixed." Toshirou explained.

"So why did they send you here? I could handle it myself." I slapped him upside the head with my waraji.

"Quit being such an egotistical bastard, Ishiko. Besides, who's the one that faced Aizen and actually injured him? And who's the one that only battled him until reinforcements came causing him to retreat?" I taunted him.

"Urusee!" He shouted at me. "I could beat you with both hands behind my back!"

"I might just have to take you up on that to show you that you won't stand a chance against me!" I snarled.

"Knock it off you two." Rukia commanded. We both turned to face her, before looking away in anger.

"God, can you two act anymore like children?" Toshirou grumbled.

"NANI?" I screeched. "Don't even start with me, Toshirou-kohai!" We stood there glaring daggers at one another. But our glaring was interrupted by the roar of a Hollow.

"According to my pager, Toshirou's the one closest to it." Renji declared, looking up from the soul pager. Him and Rangiku looked at each other before flash stepping away from here.

"Good riddance." I muttered under my breath. "Well, if that's all, I'll be going. See you all at school!" I called over my shoulder, already almost out of the park.

"Who's the short kid?" I heard someone whisper as I walked by. I felt my jaw muscles twitch, but when I realized they were talking about Hitsugaya, I laughed.

"What are you laughing at? You know they're talking about you, right?" Toshirou told me, hands in his pockets as though he could care less about this school.

"No, their talking about you. You forget I'm about 3 inches taller than you."

"Yeah, but I've been here before, they recognize me and know not to mess with me. You on the other hand, you're completely new to them." I resisted the urge to punch Toshirou in the jaw, but instead folded my arms.

"Yeah, she looks like she's only a middle schooler." His friend responded, and with that I pivoted sharply.

"SHE has a name. I'm Shikuma Owasai. I'm not some goddamned kid, and you will acknowledge me as Owasai-senpai, got it, Gaki?" I barked. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I felt my anger reach a boiling point and I lunged forwards, knocking them both over before sitting attop both of them. I turned the bulky one's head to the side and started drooling. A long line of my saliva formed and dropped into his ear. He screamed and writhed, and when the other tried to to the same, I smacked him across the face repeatedly.

"Now what's my name?" I shouted to them. They stared wide eyed at me, and before they could answer I was grabbed under each arm and being pulled back by Ichigo. I did nothing to break free but stood still glaring at the two as the scrambled to their feet. "What is my name?" I snapped.

"Owasai-senpai!" They said quickly. I nodded once before they ran away. As soon as they were gone, I realized the hallways were filled with people who were watching us.

"Just ignore us. Shikuma here had another one of her crazy fits, but I promise we'll double the dosage of meds as soon as possible!" Renji said in a falsely cheery tone. I elbowed Ichigo in the chest to release me, before advancing on Renji.

"If you say one more word, I'll rip out your hair and scalp and put it on some barbie doll, make you play with it, before shoving it so far up your a-"

"That's enough," Rukia said quietly, but forcefully causing us to all turn to face her. "Let's just get going to our class so we can get out of here sooner."

"Agreed." We all said, before continuing on.

"How stupid are you?" Toshirou whispered to me. "That show was reckless and people could be on to us. Besides, that little show made you seem exactly like the middle schooler they said you were." Without hesitation, I stuck out my left foot causing Toshirou to trip over it. I kept on walking, not glancing over my shoulder as he hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Human schools were downright boring. The stuff that was taught I either already knew, or didn't care about. Or both. I frowned at the teacher, letting my palm press against my cheek in boredom. She was explaining something about the Meiji period that I hardly heard before my soul pager began to vibrate, and I pulled it out, looking at it under the desk. A hollow. I pinpointed it from this location and saw that it was at the park we had been at last night. I glanced around, and saw Rukia, Renji, Toshirou, and Rangiku looking at their pagers. Ichigo caught on and raised his hand.

"Excuse me, sensei! I just remembered that my father gave me permission to leave early for a family thing." With that, he leapt out of his chair and took off sprinting out of the door and down the hall.

"His father also said we have to go. He requires us for help around the hospital!" I exclaimed with a convincing smile before we all rose from our seats and took off to follow Ichigo. As soon as we were outside, we all glanced at our soul pagers.

"Ittai nani? The hollows keep on appearing and their not even traced back to the original one." Rangiku muttered. I pulled my eyebrows together and stared at the phone in confusion. But I didn't dwell on it for too much longer before snapping it shut and said. "Judging by the numbers, it's best if we split up."

"Wakata." Everyone said in unison before heading different ways. I remained where I was for a moment. I remembered the pinpoints showing the locations of the Hollows and I knew something wasn't right. Generally, even in an unstability of the Hueco Mundo opening, Hollows would come from the same spot and move relatively slow towards their pray. After all, to Hollows there was no need to use the full extent of their speed and abilities unless they really needed to. And even if Hollows were coming from more than one opening, the unstability would probably cause the spirit particles to shift uncontrollably or deteriorate. If that was the case, the power that kept them alive during the transition would be greatly diminished and there wouldn't be enough for more than at least two openings. And there was no way 2 openings could have allowed this many Hollows to escape. I sensed for any of the Hollow's reiatsu's but felt none. That was when it struck me that this was an illusion. A well planned illusion that I had seen through. But if that was the case, where the hell was Aizen? I tried to sense his reiatsu but felt nothing like it. I knew some of my own soul energy was summoned to my eyes so I was still impervious to the illusion so I should have been able to sense him. But then it struck me that he was probably more than capable to create and control illusions from afar. He was toying with us. Or rather, he was toying with everyone else to distract them from the fact that he was trying to get to me. Which meant that the others were completely trapped in this illusion. All 5 of their senses were being connived to feel and think that all of this was real. I frowned, recognizing that there was no way they'd believe me if I told them to stop fighting due to the fact that everything they were experiencing was completely and utterly real to them. I'd need to find a way to find a way to get them out of the illusion without killing Aizen, for at the moment I hadn't trained enough as I had planned. We'd both be weaker than we wanted to be, when I knew we intended to face off with all of our strength. I put a hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto since the gesture seemed to give me some sense of security before flash stepping to Urahara's.

"Jiji! I need you to open the portal to Soul Society for me."

"Nani? What for and why do you sound so desperate? Besides, why can't Soul Society do it themselves?"

"I really don't have the time to answer those questions, jiji! I'll explain it to you later, just open the damned portal!" I demanded, sounding much harsher than I intended due to my urgency. He caught onto the fact that something was up and he nodded, getting out of his chair and leading me into the training grounds underneath the building. It took him a few minutes to get everything prepared and then with a final clap of the hands, the portal appeared.

"Four minutes, Shikuma-chan."

"I'll be done long before that." I replied gravely, before sprinting into it and then flash stepping to appear at the end. The end of the tunnel arrived much quicker than I expected and I more or less hurtled downwards after over stepping the flash step. I hit the ground of Rukongai with enough force to knock the breath out of me, but I quickly regained normal breathing. I then used my arms for leverage and pushed myself off of the ground. I remembered I was in spirit form so my haori was on. Which I knew would be essential for me to get past Jidanbo. I located the gate quickly and flash stepped to appear in front of Jidanbo.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Shikuma Owasai, Captain of the 9th division of the Gotei 13 protection squads. As a captain, I would very much appreciate it if you opened this gate." He eyed me suspiciously, and I turned around showing him the haori.

"I've never heard of a Shikuma Owasai. The 9th divison Captain is Tousen Kaname."

"Was Tousen Kaname. He left with Aizen and Gin to Hueco Mundo and their whereabouts are currently unknown. You wouldn't know who I am because the Seireite keeps you separeated from their knowledge. But I can assure you I am the new 9th divison Captain." He raised an eyebrow as he thought about what I had said before bowing in respect to me and lifting the gates.

"Arigatou, Jidanbo-san." I told him before flash stepping to my office.

"Shuhei, You are the current Captain of the 9th divison until I return." He jumped at the use of his correct name, before rising to his feet as he realized what I had said.

"What? Where are you going?"

"The other sent to aide me in the mortal world are under an illusion, and I believe Sotaicho is too being that he fell for the whole unstability idea."

"Aizen is doing this?"

"Hai. That's why I'm leaving to find him, and then kill him."

"Taicho, you can't be serious!"

"I've never been more serious than I am now, Shuhei." I turned to face him, studying his shocked expression. It eventually calmed as he realized I was truly serious but I could still see the worry in his eyes. "You're worrying about some gaki you hardly know? Don't waste your breath." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You will come back?" He asked in a tone that held too many emotions to label.

"Yakusoku." I replied serenely, before walking over to him and shaking his hand, sensing that it would be horribly awkward if I were to embrace him. "Zetee korosu." I finished before flash stepping out of my office.

"Mayuri, open the doors to the Human world. Now." I demanded as I strolled into his office. His seated officers turned to face me from their computer screens and he looked at me in suspicion over his desk. His lieutenant stared back and forth between the two of us, as though not sure of what was happening.

"Why should I after you came barging into my office with a manner that is most unpleasant?" He replied coldly in his nasally voice. I flash stepped too quick for him to follow and grabbed him by the scruff of his kimono and pulled him out of the seat so that his face was within inches of mine.

"Let me rephrase that. You will open the doors and you will open them now, unless you wish to be killed. Maybe by me, maybe by Aizen. Which ever one gets here first upon your decison of not opening it." His golden eyes widened through his grotesque mask as he realized that although I wasn't serious about killing him, I was dead serious about the fact that Aizen might just damn well.

"W-what do you know of Aizen and what he's planning to do?"

"It's none of your concern, being as it doesn't involve you directly. At least not yet." I replied coldly. I could see the fear in his eyes at my anger, impatience, and lust to find Aizen.

"Fine, I'll have it opened as soon as possible." He nodded to one of his officers who began typing furiously. With in 30 seconds, the door opened behind me, and I turned around to walk through it.

"Arigatou, Mayuri." I said, not out of true appreciation, but more because it seemed the polite thing to do after threatening him. The doors closed behind me, and in a moment the ones before me slid open and I stood in front of Urahara's once again. However, his shop was not where I wanted to be right now. In fact, I had no idea where I wanted to be. All I knew was that the last person I wanted involved with this whole fiasco was Urahara-jii. So, with that I took off aimlessly to my left, consciencely walking away from the spots where the others were. As I walked, I thought about possible places Aizen could be. He was probably back in his realm, watching his illusions work, I told myself. But that was the thing, I had no clue where the realm was or what was in the realm. I knew Ichigo had destroyed the Hougyoku, which meant Aizen couldn't be doing anything too terrible unless he was inventing new things by himself without the aid of the Hougyouku. Which also meant that this new realm couldn't be too terribly powerful or too difficult to find. But then again, if this realm wasn't made by him, it could be just as hard to find as any other realm. I cussed under my breath and kept walking. But suddenly, I felt his reiatsu and I stopped dead in my tracks, turning slowly on my heel to face him.

"So I see you didn't fall for my illusion." He said with that sadistic smile on his face.

"I see you still haven't reattached your hand." I glanced down at the stump, before meeting his deep honey colored gaze. His eyes flashed dangerously in such a brief instant that I almost wasn't sure if I had seen it or not. But it had been there.

"It seems your Bankai not only retains lightning, but also it contains some of your reiatsu and the combination made the skin that it touched completely uncompatible with each other. It's almost as though you burned the skin on this side," He held up the stump of where his hand once was for emphasis. "While the hand contains my reiatsu. The two different clashes of reiatsu residue cause them to repel."

"If I'd had known that, I would have severed your head."

"You speak incredibly big for someone who wasn't even able to kill me."

"You speak as though you don't remember I'm the one that severed your hand, and gave you the scar that I know you have on your stomach." I saw him close his eyes as he took in a breath to calm his rising temper.

"None the less, I have a reason for coming here."

"You wish to kill me. I know. I'm not stupid, Aizen-ketsunoana."

"All in due time, Shikuma. But for now, you will come with me."

"I will do nothing of the sort. And if you think I will just oblige your orders you are sadly mistaken."

"You get ahead of yourself, Shikuma. I never said anything about you obliging my orders simply. I knew you would do anything but that. But, I think it will be in your friends best interest if you follow me."

"What do you mean, temee?" I asked in impatience.

"I mean, you wouldn't want any of your friends or innocent humans to be slayed in the process of our battle. I wonder how those humans souls are doing now anyway." He replied in a tone of pure velvet, and yet I knew there was hidden meanings behind it. He knew exactly what happened to their souls and he was trying to lure me into his plans by playing mind games on me.

"You're followers devoured their souls, am I correct?" I inquired in monotone, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of me falling victim to his games.

"Perhaps." Was all he said. I felt my eyes narrow. I also felt myself being drawn into this game. He was making valid points about people being injured, and I wanted to know just what exactly had happened to those innocent souls.

"Why did you not send one of your followers to retrieve me like you did with Orihime? Don't tell me you lost all of your followers, because that would be absolutely devastating to hear! Being that all of them had more talent than you do." I changed the subject sarcastically. I could tell by the look on Aizen's face that he was extremely close to snapping. "Aizen, your anger is completely unbridled. It deterrs you from what you originally came here for. To bring me with you to fight some place where no one will be harmed, and yet I can tell you contemplate fighting me here due to petty words a mere child speaks. It's truly pathetic an acclaimed super genius villain like you would take something like that so hard." He stared at me for a long moment with a look that held every intention of murder before his face quickly and suddenly reverted to a state of calm and with that he chuckled slightly.

"Again, with your big mouth. It will get you killed one day."

"I agree. But my death will certainly not be caused by you. Now, back to your original intentions, I will come with you." He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hou? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"In your realm, I could care less about what I destroy. And I also want to see just how terrible of a leader you are." I replied with a smirk. I felt a surge of his anger once more, and I couldn't help but feel immensely satisfied. I was probably the only one who was able to infuriate Aizen this much and still be alive to tell the tale. And it was only because he had plans for my supposed death. Man, this guy was incredibly stupid. I laughed aloud at this thought, and he glanced over his shoulder, watching me in disdain.

"Is something funny, Shikuma?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't be funny to you, Aizen-ahou, so I'll just spare you from my humorless jokes." He turned around and unsheathed his zanpakuto. I put a hand on mine, suddenly on high alert. But he did nothing but slash at the air, forming a line that widened into a gaping whole in the air. I peered into it and saw only red and flames. Had he changed his location to Hell? That would have some very interesting scenery there, I thought. He stepped through and turned to me, watching me expectantly. I eyed the opening warily, before slowly walking into it. As soon as both of my feet were with in the opening, it closed behind me. I looked around and I was surrounded by a vast area of flames. However, as I observed my surroundings, the flames were only beneath me. I looked down and saw hideously difigured humanoids, Hollows, and animals. I realized these were demons. I also came to the conclusion that I was walking above Hell. I didn't want to contemplate how it was possible, but I couldn't help but wonder if Aizen was controlling Hell now. My thoughts didn't last long, for after a few minutes of walking, the fire finally receded from view as we began walking on solid ground. I realized that this ground was a cut off to Hell. The ground continued to expand and it seemed as though it went on forever. The place, in it's own way, reminded me of Hueco Mundo, except for the lack of sand and moon, this place was just as empty, just as eerie. The sky seemed to be dark, almost pitch black, except for the outline of reddish orange coming from behind us cast from the pits of Hell. Lucky for me, nightfall had always been my favorite time of the day. As we went forward, I couldn't see any trace of life, and I wondered why he would choose to live here. Hueco Mundo at least had some sort of life. But suddenly, I felt my arm get grabbed and both me and Aizen fell down through the dirt. The strange thing was, it seemed as though the dirt was molten. It molded like thick liquid to the contours of our bodies allowing us to slide through it easily. I remembered the ground had been solid when we were standing on it. This place was truly perplexing.

Within instants we had crashed onto a stone floor. I rubbed my head which had taken the impact the hardest and looked around. There was a single chair, resembling something like a throne sat in the far side of the large room. A large window was to the right of the chair. But otherwise, the room was almost completely empty. The only other people in the room were Tousen and Gin. I glanced at them menacingly through the corner of my eyes, before walking forwards and seating myself on the chair, crossing my left leg over my right. This action caused Gin's fox faced grin to recede to a frown of outrage. Tousen, who couldn't see a thing, seemed to look at me with a look of indignation as though he knew exactly what I had done.

"What? It's not like this chair belongs to Aizen." I grumbled.

"That is Aizen-sama's throne, and you dare defile it by sitting on it when you are nothing but a child?" I stared at him coldly.

"And you dare assume I am nothing more than some incompetent child when you are nothing but a blind, moraleless traitor?" The room fell silent, and Gin looked back and forth between me, Aizen and Tousen. "Perhaps you have morales, but they are false and misguided. To someone who feels that the least bloody path is the evil one is a fucking pansy who has been scared shitless by someone of higher ability, or a complete moron. In this case, you are both." I replied, resting my cheek on my knuckles. I could see his eyebrows knit together in raw fury. He flash stepped incredibly slow to appear before me and we stood there staring at each other. My face remaining calm and innocent while his changed from furious to many other emotions that involved wanting to injure me.

"Tousen. Enough. She is my battle, and that means none of you have permission to kill her. I will do it myself." Aizen demanded.

"Aizen, this brat seems truly obnoxious. Why do you simply not end her now?" Gin inquired curiously.

"Shut up." I hissed to him. His eyebrows skyrocketed but his smile widened none the less. He flash stepped towards me much quicker than Tousen had, and stopped before me. He extended an arm and with his hand he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"You are the child that used to idolize me. How precious." He stroked my cheek with his thumb and without warning, I spit on his face. He jumped backwards and scrubbed it away from his eyes and off of his face.

"No. What's precious is that I will be the one to kill you." I couldn't understand why all this rage was coming from me, for I had never, ever been this violent even when fighting difficult Hollows. It must have been because deep down, I knew these three were the ultimate evil. The one true cause of my mothers mutation, the cause of countless deaths and experiments worse than Mayuri's. These three were a discgrace to Soul society.

"Kill her now." Both Gin and Tousen said to Aizen in unison after these words had left my mouth.

"No. I want to fight her at the full extent of both her and my abilities. And to do that, it only seems fair if we allow her time to train. After all, what fun is a fight if the opponent is not ready to battle as best as they can."

"I refuse to train as long as you are here watching. That would be an advantage to you." I replied smugly. "I will not train unless you stop watching me."

"As you wish, Shikuma." Aizen leered.

"But who am I kidding, the whole reason you want to watch me train is so that you can have extra information to win. Which is retarded. Either we battle now, or I kill your cronies and leave." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of Gin and Tousen.

"I will not fight now."

"Because you can't. You still haven't mastered fighting with the loss of a limb." I snickered. He shot me an icy glare and I laughed. "A reaction like that automatically alerts me I am correct." The three of them glared at me. It was always fun to piss off the enemy.

"One day." Aizen murmered, and yet I still heard him loud and clear. "One day from now, we will have our final battle. For I cannot bear to wait any longer when an insolent brat like you is practically begging to be slayed."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I waved it off. "Now I assume that if you prepared to invite me here, you have a place for me to stay. Tell me where it is, and I will find it myself."

"It's down that hallway." Tousen declared, pointing to a hallway that seemed to appear out of no where. I glanced at him, before advancing down the hallway without looking back. This battle was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shuhei, I recieved word that your Captain is no longer in the Human world." Sotaicho stated calmly with just the slightest trace of anger in his voice.

"Aa, that's correct." He replied, figuring it was best to keep as calm as Sotaicho was.

"Then do you have any idea where she went?"

"She mentioned that Aizen is controlling an illusion, and she believes you may or may not be caught in it as well. She went to find and kill him, sir."

"Do you know why she left without mentioning something to me?"

"I think she felt that you would not believe her about the illusion." Sotaicho's eyes opened from their normal squinty disposition. Shuhei studied his expression seeing the anger.

"She thinks she will be able to defeat him by herself?" He growled.

"She seemed set on not having anyone come to her assistance."

"Sou ka." Was all the Sotaicho said before vanishing from Shuhei's sight. He sighed and realized that this couldn't be good.

I sat up on the couch, sensing Tousen's reiatsu come near my room. I felt my muscles tense as I prepared to flash step. The door opened and I had flash stepped behind him before he even made it all the way in, and I proceded to stab him with my zanpakuto in the back. I winced as I felt it slide through his organs like a knife through butter, but none the less pushed it farther in. He made a coughing sound, and I pulled it out, watching him hit the ground. This was the man who had put Shuhei through abandonment. This was a man who I hated. The blood was rapidly flowing out of his body and his clothes were already drenched with it. I evaluated which organs I had hit and I knew nothing would save him now.

"Sayonara, Tousen Kaname." I muttered, before strolling out of the room, sheathing my sword in the process. I folded my arms and walked down the hallway until I appeared in the large open room I had been last night. Aizen was seated on his throne, and Gin was standing next to him. There was some hideous sort of creature in front of him that had green skin, similar to that of a lizard. However, it had huge eyes with countless others inside of it like that of a fly. Nothing about it was Human, and yet it was clearly speaking in a human aspect. I saw Aizen glance at me out of the corner of his eyes before moving it back forwards to the creature.

"Aizen-sama, please forgive me! I know the fight with Linius was unauthorized, but I did it purely for your benefit!"

"Would you care to explain what exactly you thought could be beneficial to me by his death?"

"A-anou..." I felt his fear which intensified by a sudden release of Aizen't reiatsu. It was maybe about a fourth of the full extent of his power and yet this man became trapped in complete paralysis. I rolled my eyes, realizing that I wasn't even feeling any thing more than a pleasant breeze. Was this the effect even this much of his reiatsu would have on other Shinigami?

"This question can't be too hard, can it?" Aizen taunted. "Well, no matter, I guess your insolence will be punished. Arrive here tonight at 5:45."

"H-hai! As you wish, Aizen-sama!" And with that the pathetic creature scurried out the window. I glanced out of it, and saw the fires of Hell. So this room was in the dead center of Hell. And judging by that creatures respect for Aizen, he had become Satan himself.

"Shikuma, I see you've awoken."

"Yeah. I see you still haven't caught on you're officially one henchman short." I replied dryly. Him and Aizen glanced at eachother before looking down the hall. "Go see for yourselves." Aizen nodded to Gin, who proceeded to go down the hall and look into the door I had come out of. I had felt his heart stop a few moments ago. Tousen was beyond repair. Gin must have came to that same conclusion, for he turned around and came back out to us. At the moment he walked past me, his eyes had opened and his blood red eyes glared at me with a lethal intent.

"She stabbed him directly through the stomach, intestines, kidneys and liver. She also seemed to have grazed his diaphragm. His death was assured." Gin stated to Aizen. He turned to face me with an amused expression on his face.

"You killed him and I wasn't even aware of it. You are truly fascinating, Shikuma."

"Whatever. Just remember, we still have 5 hours before this fight, and by then you may find yourself another henchman short." I glanced at Gin who had regained that foxfaced grin.

"You make it seem like it'd be so easy to kill me, Shikuma-chan."

"I admit you will be more difficult than Tousen, but I could probably kill you in less than a minute." He chuckled but said nothing more. Arrogant bastard. Aizen said nothing, and I knew he knew if I was able to give him that much injuries, if I were to face Gin, who was maybe at half of his level, I'd be able to defeat him easily.

"Now answer my question, Aizen. I know you purposely told that demon to arrive here at 5:45 since that's the time our battle will begin. You are hoping that our combined power will kill it. But you are not Satan, and the power to destroy that demon is not yours."

"That is where you are wrong, Shikuma." He replied, resting his head on his palm calmly. "I have murdered Satan, and all of Hell is under my control." I stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"If Hell were to truly be under your control, you would have brought the demons to Soul Society or the Human world to wreak havoc. And yet you have not. I could believe you held some high sort of status here, but for you to murder the god of Hell is truly unbelievable."

"Hell's original purpose is to torture souls who do not belong in the Human world or Soul Society. In other words it is the place where they forever shall stay. Or at least it is. I'm working on an invention that will enable them to move about freely."

"Please. You making an invention? You have the intellegence of a rodent, and the only thing you ever made was Arrancar and that wasn't even your doing. It was the Hougyoku, which is now destroyed. You have no more ability in inventing than a preschooler." He ignored me and went onto the original question.

"It was relatively easy to take down Satan. Illusions were his mastery, he used them on all of the demons, and yet he fell for one of mine. Enabling me to finish him almost instantaneously." I stared at him, growing tired of his prescence.

"You still have not answered my question. Will you fight me now?"

"No." He replied. With that, I flash stepped and appeared behind Gin, sword held over his neck. He eaily pushed it away with his own sword, and leapt back to a safe distance. I lunged forward, feigning multiple directions to throw him off, before preparing to hit him with my Zanpakuto. He blocked it with his own and we stood there trying to fend off the others strenth. I finally gave a forceful blast of my strength and he went skidding backwards. The smile was gone from his face and a look of perplexion briefly flitted across it.

"Ikorose, Shinso." In an instant, the blade developed a white glow and it shot forward. It was quick, but I was quicker. I easily dodged it by jumping into the air. I landed atop the blade and sprinted down it. I saw his eyes open as he couldn't help but widen them in surprise. This blade was a long range weapon which didn't bend to attack people who dodged it. I felt it began to recede behind me and I flash stepped forward and I tucked the tip of my right foot underneath the hilt and effortlessly kicked it out of his hand. It flew through the air and I caught it easily. With that, I held out my own Zanpakuto, and flash stepped once more to tackle him to the ground. My knees were digging into his sides and Kohakutaka was positioned right above his throat. Shinso, firmly gripped in my opposite hand. His eyes were huge with genuine fear.

"Zuraki once said the only Captains who feared death were Tousen and you. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you know I can end your life at any given moment and you fear what would happen after that. You fear losing your duties, your power, your existence. And I will tell you that someone of such power should never fear death. It gives them a weakness that is easily exploited. But now, I will ask you one thing. Are you proud that you abandoned Rangiku, perhaps the only person you ever cared about? She cries for you every day, she hopes in vain that maybe you will realize that your path with Aizen is not the one to travel and you will return to Soul Society. If I were to kill you, I don't think Rangiku could ever forgive me. Besides, if I were to kill you, you would never be able to ponder just how much of an asshole you really are for putting her through such anguish. I will let you live, in the hope you do something right. But not before giving you something to remember me by. Something that will always remind you I hold the power to save your life or take your life." I moved my blade upwards, and his eyes closed as he awaited what I would dish out. I glared down at him before moving my blade in one rapid movement above his left cheek down to his stomach. A line of blood instantly appeared and I leapt off of him, throwing his sword at him, causing the hilt to hit him in the head, knocking him unconcious. I then sheathed my Zanpakuto and turned slowly to face Aizen, who was watching me intently.

"That was mighty generous of you, Shikuma."

"Perhaps." Was all I said. I then turned around, and headed back down the hall, turning sharply to the right when I reached my room. "I look forward to our fight, Aizen, for I will defeat you. But until then," I bent down and grabbed Tousen by his scarf and dragged his corpse into the hall. "Dispose of him." I demanded, before slamming the door shut behind me.

The time had come. I stood before Aizen as we gave each other looks that were grave. We were on the ground now, versus that cramped room. There was at least a half a mile radius of emptiness cleared for us, while all of Hell's demons encirled us, watching us with a silence that was eerie. I gripped my Zanpakuto firmly in one hand, watching for him to make the first move. When he made no intention of making the first move, I took off running towards him, feigning left and right similar to how I had done with Gin. But before he could get the chance to predict my movements, I flash stepped to appear behind him, and I swung my sword in an arch, trying to decaptiate him. He easily dodged my swing with a speed that seemed preternatural, and I realized he had been holding back last time, even when he realized I was winning. He had only done it to test my strength. Fuck. The next thing I knew, he was the one behind me and I just barely managed to stop his blade. I used the momentum of the hit to go backwards and I swung my blade towards him, shooting a thin but powerful line of reiatsu at him. Again he dodged, but this time he was slower. Not by a lot, but I instantly knew he lacked endurance to use that speed for very long. But, none the less he was fast, and I'd need to find a way to get into close range distance. I held my Zanpakuto in front of me before muttering "Maiagaru, Kohakutaka." The blade separated into hundreds of feathers. He didn't stick around to watch them for he flash stepped and appeared to my right side. I swung out my arm, ramming my fist into his face, sending a blast of reiatsu through the punch as well. He went flying backwards, and my feathers followed. He regained his balance, however, in time to see the feathers. He dodged them, but not before one of them sliced his arm. Amber formed around it, but he kept running. I watched as he tried desperately to break free of it. He even tried using Kido when brute force failed. But it was no good, he had been cut, and the amber was forming inside the wound, spreading all the way down his arm. That entire arm was now completely useless.

He cast me a glare before launching Bakudo at me. I didn't know how he had done it without saying any chant words, but I didn't take the time to think about it either, because I recognized this one as the 87th one. A gust of wind combined with a yellow energy was coming towards me, and I hastily made a shield to stop it. However, the shield wasn't very strong, due to the fact I was making the preparations for a counter Kido attack, and I was blown backwards. I hit the ground and skidded a couple of feet. I ignored the fact that the arm that had absorbed most of the impact was going numb, and slammed the other into the ground, causing a huge blast of molten lava as well as the line of black energy to errupt out of the ground from where Aizen was standing. I knew the Kido was designed to follow his body heat and wherever the Kido went the lava would follow. He flash stepped repeatedly, loud blasts from the lava and Kido echoing around the area as he did so. He finally jumped into the air, but one of the quills of my feathers had snuck up behind him and sliced him in the side. He winced, and I released the Kido, gripping my zanpakuto in the process and leapt into the air to meet him. But he wasn't going to let a cut effect him. He released a sudden blast of his reiatsu, causing it to heal the scratch on his side, although I knew it wouldn't do anything for his arm. I screamed Kai at the same time, and our reiatsu clashed viciously. But he was still using more reiatsu than me, so I said Kai twice more causing us to reach equal energy levels. I heard gasps of strangulated breathing and clunks beneath us as almost all of the demons began to lose control of breathing due to the intense reiatsu. The weaker ones were falling to the floor and I frowned. All of these demons would be dead as well by the end of the fight if they couldn't handle this much spirit energy.

"I didn't think I would have to use such an advance technique so early on in the fight." He said in surprise. I held up my sword, awaiting anything. "Bankai." He murmered. Nothing about his sword changed except for the hilt which changed colors to a pale blue. He waved his sword around in an arc, and what surprised me most was that I moved with the arc. My body couldn't move, couldn't do anything to defend against it. I glanced at him in terror as he slammed his sword towards the ground and the next thing I knew I went with it, crashing into the ground. A huge crater formed upon the impact of the fall, and partly because I had made a cushion of reiatsu to stop from getting injured or killed. I screamed Kai twice more so my power was now greater than his. But somehow, he managed to summon more still. I closed my eyes briefly, sensing deep into his body just exactly how much soul energy he had left. He would be at his limit and we would be equals when I reached my 10th butterfly. But that was not the point, his bankai enabled him to control my every movement.

"That is where you are wrong, Shikuma! Not only can I control your movements, I can read your every thought as well." He called down from his spot in the sky. He had been reading my mind?! But I didn't even get to panic about that thought, because suddenly, I was forcing myself to my feet, my hand slowly moving towards Kohakutaka. He was controlling my movements as well. I needed to resist, I needed to break free of his Bankai. I closed my eyes and receded back into myself. Before long, I was in my inner world, the thick forests surrounding me as they had before.

"Shikuma, what are you doing here?" Kohakutaka asked, her voice retaining the same richness as always. I turned around to face Kohakutaka. There before me stood the large and elegant hawk that was Kohakutaka. Her amber feathers reflected the gleam of the two suns that shone over head. Her large silver eyes studied me carefully.

"My mind and body are being controlled by Aizen. I need your help, Kohakutaka!"

"Aizen? The name sounds familiar." She said, although her beak hadn't moved an inch.

"Aa, he's the traitor who left for Hueco Mundo 3 years ago."

"Sou ka. Well, what kind of assistance to you require from me?"

"I can't move my limbs therefore I can't lift you. I cannot activate Bankai, which would be my only chance of winning."

"So you merely wish to win?"

"No. I wish to kill him. I wish to end him." She blinked, taking in the sight of me.

"Very well. But you must do this yourself, I will merely guide you how to do it." I nodded, awaiting Kohakutaka's instruction.

Aizen watched as Shikuma began to twitch and lapse into small but sure convulsions. He sensed the strain of her reiatsu trying to over power his bankai and he knew her attempts would all be in vain. He watched with a sadistic amusement for a brief moment before moving his sword up slowly, intending to bring her up with the gesture as well. But she didn't budge. Aizen felt his eyes grow wide in surprise, he moved a little bit closer before trying a stabbing motion with his Zanpakuto to see if it would work. Nothing happened. In fact, the only thing that did, was that Shikuma rose slowly to her feet. This couldn't be happening!

I was aware of the fact that I was forcing myself to my feet, and I was dismally aware of my fingernails extending into sharp talons. Arigatou, Kohakutaka. I thought to myself, before mouthing the word Kai four more times, causing a pit to appear beneath me due to the sudden change of spirit pressure. I slowly looked up at him, and with that, I leapt into the air at a speed that made a flash step look like jogging pace, and swung Kohakutaka, aiming for Aizen's shoulder. He didn't manage to block it, and my blade sunk into his shoulder. He winced in pain, before gripping the blade and forcing it out of his skin before I could slide it down the rest of his chest. I went with the momentum before flinging myself forwards once again at the same speed to appear behind him and I sliced the back of his head with the fingers on my right hand. The blood began to spurt out almost instantly and I lifted myself upwards to glide above him, watching his every move. Now there were only maybe a hundred demons watching us. While over a million lay on the floor either dead, or barely breathing and unable to move. These creatures were truly pathetic, and they were supposed to be demons? I scoffed silently. But suddenly, I was the one being sliced. In a brief moment, I had been sliced across the stomach and recieved a backhand to the face, sending me careening downwards. Pain was surging through my nerve endings and reaching my mind in waves of sharp, insistent agony. Fuck. I hadn't been paying attention to Aizen and he had released more of his reiatsu, enabling him to become faster and I got sliced as a result. I bit my lip in order to calm myself and forced myself to ignore the pain and the blood coming from my abdomen. After I did that, I flipped over forcing my feet to skid slightly across the solidified spirit particles, and muttered the word Bankai just as he came towards me once more. He heard me however and leapt backwards, but that would do nothing to help him. The lightning began to crackle around me and my sword. I directed my sword at him and with a blast of reiatsu, shot lightning at him at a speed that even he could't dodge. But he did manage to deflect it by releasing the remainder of his power. It hit the sudden wall of soul energy with a large explosion of flame. I frowned and released the 3 butterflies needed for us to be equal. By now, even I was feeling the effects of this incredible ammount of reiatsu. It wasn't anything more than a few droplets of perspiration, but none the less, that was more of an effect any other reiatsu I had encountered had had on me. The gold lightning was still encircling me in a thin layer while my bright purple reiatsu encircled me in a distance that instantly killed off the weaker demons in the front portion of the stand. His pale blue reiatsu extended about the same length and at the point where both of ours met, it sizzled and fizzed dangerously.

"Bakudo number 101, endless rain!" I called out, shooting up my free arm into the air. Although there were no clouds whatsoever in all of this Hellish realm, but none the less, rain was summoned, and it fell in sheets drenching every creature in the surrounding area. Steam appeared as it met with the flames about a mile away, but I didn't stop to care. I was too busy focusing on Aizen's defeat.

"Maiagaru, Inazuma Kohakutaka!" I commanded, making lightning errupt from my Zanpakuto. It went speeding towards Aizen who took off by flash stepping at speeds that rivaled mine. But lightning was faster than any flash step, so even if he was dodging it now, there would be no way he could dodge it forever. I lowered my sword and controlled my reiatsu to push the lightning that was encircling me to form wings from my back. The lightning then continued to extend from the form of wings into countless tendrills, that within instants had completely encircled Aizen, blocking him from running any further. I then directed one tendril to wrap around his ankle, sending electricity through his body. He screamed in agony, and I watched, waiting for his demise. But instead, he slammed his arm that was full of amber into the lightning wall around him, the shock causing the amber to break and shatter. But Aizen hadn't thought about the fact that he was covered in water and slamming his drenched arm against lightning. More electricity coursed through him, and his scream rose in pitch. I winced and covered my ears, feeling my eardrums vibrate with an alarming intensity at this pitch. I then forced the tendrils to recede back to the regular form of energy glowing around me. Aizen then proceeded to drop out of the air, almost unconcious, and I dove after him. I caught his neck in the crook of my arm. He was still alive. And he was still strong enough to put up a fight! How was that possible?! He moved his arm with a speed that was unnatural for someone in his situation, and the next thing I knew it had gone through my stomach. It was maybe a few inches above the slash wound, but this time, his blade had gone all the way through. I stared wide eyed at the wound, and in a frenzy I realized in gratitude it hadn't hit my spine. If that was the case, I should be okay for at least a little while longer.

I wrenched myself backwards, ripping the sword out of his grasp. I knew that the safe thing to do was leave the sword in me, and if he was disarmed it'd make it all the more easy for me. I murmered the word Kai three times rapid fire, and this blast was huge. Any demon that may have been alive before now I knew were probaby incenerated by now, and even if they could withstand this reiatsu, the ground had been blasted into a crater and the surrounding area around it was lethal spikes. Pieces of ground were flying up around me but I did not stop to notice. There was only one thing on my mind. My victory. Aizen wheezed at the sudden heaviness in the air. But I felt power coursing through me. I knew my speed would only be heightened by his diminished speed. Afterall, after all 13 butterflies were released and I was in Bankai, my maximum speed was as fast as my lightning attacks. I flash stepped towards him with all the speed I could possibly muster. I pulled out my sword in the process, watching as he rapidly drew closer to me, and within an instant, I had swung my Zanpakuto with all the force and reiatsu I had, and the blade went through his flesh and bone as easily as a knife through butter and his head went rolling off of his body, a look of genuine fear still etched across it. I flash stepped and grabbed the head by the well kept hair, and watched as the body fell from a height of at least 3,000 feet and hit the ground with a thud that echoed around this area. After the echo receded, the surrounding area was deadly quiet, and I looked around. Several of the smarter demons had survived by backing away from the area, and were now cautiously coming forward. I took in a deep breath and swirled my Zanpakuto around to sheath it. I then forced my reiatsu to recede back into the seals, and as soon as the spirit energy completely receded, the full force of my pain hit me and I doubled over clutching at my gaping wounds. His sword was gone now that he was dead, and the blood was pouring out of me. Despite the sheer agony, I flash stepped down to the ground and swayed on my feet upon impact. I caught myself before falling, and ignored the spots of black that were appearing before my eyes. I instead focused on the blood still dripping from Aizen's severed head instead of my own, giving me the will power to confront these demons.

"I have slaughtered your leader..." I paused as a bubble of blood rose to my throat causing me to cough. I ignored it as it trickled down my chin and continued on, holding the head up higher for emphasis. "And that makes me your new leader. And...as you're leader...I demand you tell me how to get out of here." With great difficulty, I pulled out my soul pager and flipped it open, not taking my eyes off of this creatures hideously mangled and distorted face. He bowed to me in sign of approval. I pressed the number 7 for speed dial and listened to the ringing coming from the other side. I was swaying on my feet and was shaking uncontrollably. They better answer quickly. As soon as that train of thought ended someone picked up.

"Shikuma-taicho?" I heard Sotaicho ask in surprise and anger.

"Plese send for help...hayaku." The scenery was beginning to swirl around my eyes, and I thrust the phone to the demon. I shot him a glare and he knew exactly what he must say. I heard him begin to explain how to get here, before completely losing conciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

The hollows that stood in front of Toshirou, Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo suddenly completely vanished. Not in the sense that Hollows normally do, but in the sense that they became fuzzy around the edges and faded away into nothingness. They all exchanged looks of confusion and shock, not understanding what was going on. All of their wounds had completely faded away as well.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. Why are all our wounds gone?" Rangiku inquired holding up her hand that had previously been broken.

"Something's not right." Toshirou stated, looking at his soul pager. Seeing that there were absolutely no Hollow's whatsoever. Wait...Had this all been an illusion? Things began to click and automatically, he knew either something terrible had happened.

"Attention," Sotaicho announced over the loud speaker, knowing that their attention would be even more drawn if he spoke. "Will the Captains and Lieutenants of squads 2, 4, and 12 please report to the Squad 1 office. Also will all ranked officers of Squad 2 report as well. This is urgent." He then clicked off the loudspeaker and within instants everyone was there.

"What is it, Sotaicho?" Soifon asked warily, as she glanced around at the people who had been asked to report.

"Mayuri-taicho," He said, seemingly ignoring her question. "Arrange to have the Gates of Hell opened immediatly. Unohana-taicho, prepare yourself for healing grave wounds. Soifon-taicho, prepare you and your ranked officers for battle and investigation upon arrival." She nodded although she was thouroughly confused as to why they were going to Hell. "Meet back here after you are prepared. This should take no longer than a minute. We need to hurry."

"Hai!" They all called before disappearing from the Office. Sotaicho paced back and forth as he waited, before Mayuri reported instants later.

"The Gates of Hell will be opened in about 10 seconds, Sir." He nodded and sensed the reiatsu's of the other people he had called.

"Prepare youselves for the unexpected." They nodded and they took off out the door, where the Gates of Hell were slowly but surely rising from the ground. The skeletons that controlled the opening and closing of it pulled them open and with that they went through the doors, and were on their way to Hell.

"She killed Aizen?! How could a mere child be capable of so much!" I heard someone whisper. That was the thing about whispering, you could never tell who had whispered it.

"But in the process she nearly died. That shows just how much of a challenge he was, even for her." Someone else whispered. I squeezed my eyes tigher before opening them slowly. Everyone gasped and watched me with huge eyes. I blinked and realized that, unlike last time, there were only three people in this room, although I could sense countless others outside of the room. Ukitake, Shunsui, and Byakuya stood before me, and I blinked once more.

"Hey, Shikuma-chan," Shunsui greeted me softly.

"Hey, Shunsui." I had the biggest headache, and my insides felt as though they were being beaten with clubs.

"No one knows exactly what happened to you during your fight with Aizen for you weren't awake long enough to tell the story before you passed out again." Ukitake said, I knew he was dying to hear but I also knew he would understand why I didn't feel like explaining it.

"So I was awake then?" It came back to me slowly, and I remembered how I had wanted to bring Gin back with us to Soul Society. "Where is Gin?"

"He is being held in the Repentence Cell. His execution is sentenced for tomorrow." Byakuya explained.

"Could you please inform Sotaicho that I wish to interview him myself before his death." Byakuya nodded and turned to leave to inform him now.

"How are you feeling?" Shunsui asked.

"Okay, I guess." I croaked and I knew they knew I was lying to make them happy. But before they could say anything else, Rangiku came through the door. She was watching me with an expression that held too many emotions to discern.

"Would you mind if I talked to Shikuma-taicho alone?" She asked quietly. They nodded and quickly left.

"What do you wish to talk about Rangiku-san?" I inquired, closing my eyes willing the headache to go away. But suddenly I heard her kneel down next to my bed and I opened my eyes, glancing at her curiously.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for not killing him, Shikuma-taicho." She said so sincerely, I was touched.

"You know he's been sentenced to an execution though, right?"

"Aa. They won't let me talk to him either."

"Well, I believe his execution is going to be delayed for I have some questions for him. So I may be able to get some strings pulled so you can talk to him." She nodded once, before standing up and smoothing her kimono. "So what exactly happened?" She asked.

"You mean to Gin or to Aizen?"

"Well, both I guess."

"When you talk to Gin he will explain what happened to him. And as for Aizen, as soon as I am out of the hospital, I will announce the story to Sotaicho and I assume all of Seireite will be informed." She nodded, realizing this was true. We were silent for awhile, before she said. "I was really worried about you, and even if he'll never admit it, Taicho was as well."

"Yeah, well, I'm alive so there was no need for you to waste your time on worrying about me." I said instead of laughing about the fact that Toshirou would worry about me. In fact, the only thing he probably would worry about would be that Soul Society would be another Captain short if I were to die. I tried to sit up, and winced in pain as I did so, but none the less, I didn't lay back down.

"Shikuma-taicho! I don't think you should-" Rangiku started, but before she could do anything, I was being pushed down against the pillows and I glanced up and saw Unohana's face above mine.

"Owasai-taicho, those movements are most unwise. As a captain, please use common sense. See, you opened the wounds." I glanced down and saw blood starting to appear on the white cloth that had been wrapped around my abdomen. Her hands began to glow a pale greenish color and she let them hover over my wounds. A peculiar sensation that almost tickled crept across my stomach, and I knew that she was rejoining the skin and making the blood clot at a quicker pace. "Besides, Urahara-san would be most disappointed if you took longer to get out of the hospital than the date we have estimated for your departure."

"Urahara? He knows I'm in the hospital? How?"

"Well, I assume Yoruichi alerted him that Aizen is dead, and from there he probably demanded to know if you were okay. He seems to care about you quite a lot."

"Yeah, I suppose he does." Was all I said, before closing my eyes and letting my muscles relax, deciding there was no arguing against Unohana.

"Rangiku-fukutaicho, please alert the others that visiting hours are now over. They may come back tomorrow if they wish."

"Hai." She replied, before I heard her footsteps exit the room.

"Unohana-taicho, how long have I been out for."

"Considdering the extent of your injuries, not very long at all. About 3 days. But don't worry, you're scheduled to leave here within 5 days." I exhaled thickly. That was too long to be in a hospital, but I didn't want to say that to Unohana. As calm and gentle her face seemed, there was something about her that cast a sense of respect and fear.

"Wakata." I mumbled, before slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I was out of the hospital now, and there was one thing I needed to do before speaking to Sotaicho. I smiled faintly at the people who crowded around me, asking eager questions, before making my way through them. When I was about halfway through the throng, I spotted Zuraki.

"Have you seen Mayuri?" I asked him, tugging on his kimono sleeve. Both him and his pink haired lieutenant who was perched on his shoulder turned to face me.

"Hey, aren't you the one Ken-chan wants to fight?" Yachiru asked as she glanced between me and Zuraki. I burst out laughing, for reasons I couldn't quite name, before taking in a deep breath and replying earnestly. "I suppose I am. But, back to my original question, have you seen Mayuri?"

"He's probably holed up in his office like he always is." Zuraki said in disinterest as he shrugged. I nodded, and with that flash stepped away from here. I realized my flash steps were horribly slow, due to my still somewhat injured state. The stab wound and slash mark were nothing more than vivid scars across my abdomen and back now, but my stomach was sore as hell. In general, I was stiff all over from when Aizen had slammed me into the ground, and I knew I'd have to do some hardcore stretching in order to get back to normal. But I didn't dwell on the thought too much longer before opening Mayuri's office door and strolling in slowly.

"Mayuri-san, would you be able to make a video connection between your office and Hell?" His masked face watched me carefully.

"Why do you need to contact them, now that you have no ties there?"

"Oh, trust me, I have ties." He raised an eyebrow before nodding once and beginning to type on his keyboard. A television screen revealled itself from within the wall on the farside of the office. I went towards it and waited for the black and white fuzz to stop. After a few moments, it ceased and the image of a red skinned demon appeared.

"I wish to talk to the demon I saw after my battle with Aizen." I stated before it could say anything. I folded my arms and waited as he vanished off screen and fetched the same demon I had seen earlier.

"What do you want?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.

"You should adress me with much more respect than that." I scoffed. "Being that I have no intentions of remaining in Hell to resume my role of leadership, I deem you the one in charge of taking condemned souls from the Human world. You'll be in charge of the daily activities in Hell. But, I warn you, do not forget who the true leader is." I finished with a look of sheer menace. The eyes that had sunken into his skull widened slightly before nodding.

"Wakari masu, Shikuma-dono." With that, the connection stopped and I turned to Mayuri.

"Arigatou, Mayuri-san." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Shikuma-taicho." He interjected. I stopped and waited for him to say something. "Are you really the ruler of Hell?"

"Well, seeing as how I took down the previous leader, by default I'd say I am." He said nothing, but I could sense his admiration and awe for me. "Please, don't waste your time worshiping me. I am nothing more than a Captain of the Gotei 13 protection squads. I have no use for my title in Hell unless something gets out of control. My status is similar to the King of Soul Society. But anyway, I'm bored of this topic. But since I'm here, can I ask you for another favor?"

"I suppose," He replied, returning to his normal self.

"Please open the gates to the Human world." He nodded and it appeared behind me within instants.

"Arigatou." I called over my shoulder before stepping through the doors. But, just my luck, the door had appeared in front of Ichigo's house. I admit it wouldn't have been an issue if he wasn't outside playing soccer with Karin and Yuzu, but he was, and that made it a big issue. The door vanished instantly before they could see where I came from, but Ichigo saw me before his sisters, and he instantly recognized me. I started walking away at a brisk pace, but I heard him tell his sisters to go inside and take a break and then I heard him call out my name. I stopped dead in my tracks as I sensed him hop the fence and start walking over to me.

"Shikuma, I heard something happened to you."

"Look, Ishiko, I don't have time to explain this to you." I said teresly, trying to get out of this conversation.

"It's Ichigo for the last time!"

"Well if you ask me, Ishiko fits you better. Afterall, you're face is as ugly as one of those stone gargoyles, and you are nothing but a mere child compared to me."

"Why you-" He lunged forward to try to attack me but I easily stopped him with one hand.

"You should really treat the new assassin of Aizen Sousuke and the new Queen of Hell with a lot more respect than you are now." He stepped back, looking at me with a look of sheer confusion. "Well, I gotta get going. Jaa na!" I called before flash stepping away from him. I knew he was going to follow me, so I set a Kido barrier about a block down, forming a rectangle around his house that he could not penetrate even if he tried. With that, I flash stepped once more to appear in front of Urahara's. I slid open the door and they all jumped.

"Ohayou." I said calmly, wincing as they all rushed towards me. I was embraced by both Jinta and Ururu, and Tessai, forming a lethal combination. "Itetete," I whined and they instantly let go. They're mass hug didn't feel one bit good on my sore muscles or my tender scars. I masaged my stomach gently before looking up to see Urahara standing before me. I realized how much I had probably scared him, what with my demand for him to open the portal, and then leaving mysteriously, and he only found out where I had been when I was on the verge of death. I looked away, ashamed at myself for doing that to him, but it seemed as though he didn't care about how much worry I had caused him. It was only the relief I was here and alive. He pulled me into a gentle but protective hug, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck as well, all strong egos aside. I didn't know how long our embrace went on for, but after while I pulled away and he held me at arms length. He was crouched down and for the first time I realized just how young I was to him. I realized he was very close to tears and I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to be the cause of a man as strong as him's emotional downfall.

"Don't waste your tears. It makes you look stupider than you normally are." He stared at me in shock before laughing.

"As sassy as always. Now, tell me, how are your injuries healing."

"Okay, I guess. The scars hurt though like hell though."

"Speaking of Hell, were you really there?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"How much did they really tell you?"

"Not a lot. They said you had killed Aizen and that you were in critical condition. That was about it. I guess I wasn't allowed to know anymore since I'm in exile."

"Sou ka. Well, yes, I was in Hell. I guess you could say I kind of own Hell now."

"Nani?" Both him, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu asked in unison, watching me intently.

"Well, Aizen had killed Satan, and I killed Aizen. So I am the new Queen of Hell." I shrugged and they gaped at me. "It's no big deal. It's not like I intend to stay there. Hell is a crude and boring place. Soul Society is much, much better."

"Shikuma-sama, tell us how you killed him!" Jinta exclaimed, tugging on my sleeve in impatience.

"Call me Shikuma-san." He nodded and I looked around, they were all curious to know about the means of Aizen's demise.

"I decapitated him." I said simply.

"Do you still have the head?"

"Well, I can't say I do. But I don't think Sotaicho would destroy it. It's probably being kept for bount." I shrugged once more. I glanced around, realizing that they were all gaping at me still. "What?!" I asked in exasperation.

"You decapitated Aizen!" They all said at once in various tones ranging from shocked, awe, and excitement.

"Yeah..." I said slowly, I really wasn't understanding what was so great about it.

"Mou, Shikuma-chan! I'm almost scared to spar with you now!" Urahara exclaimed, waving his fan in front of his face.

"We haven't sparred in 30 years Urahara-jii, and we both know if you invented Hougyoku, you surely have invented countless other techniques. I bet you'd be a lot more challenging than Aizen was." I mulled over. "Plus, I'm not even sure I could beat your Bankai from what I've heard about it."

"You make me sound like more of a genius than I already am!" He exclaimed with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes.

"It's times like this where I wonder which one of us is the kid."

"That wasn't nice, Shikuma-chan!"

"I never said I was." I stuck out my tounge at him and he followed suit, however brief it may have been. "Well, I can tell Ishiko's getting antsy." I exhaled, sensing the way he beat his fists repeatedly on the barrier loud and clear. "I better get going so the barrior is removed. Oh, and jiji, don't tell him anything about what you know of me and Aizen's battle. He can go to Soul Society to find out for himself. It'd be one hell of a show, seeing him coming through there making an imbecile of himself." I chuckled slightly, before the door appeared behind me.

"Wakata, Shikuma-chan. When will you be back?"

"I dunno. I probably won't be sent on any missions for awhile until I'm completely healed. But I'll be back soon enough." He nodded and I stepped through the door.

"Jaa na, minna!" I called, before sliding the door shut behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sotaicho had called a Captain's meeting, and once again, all eyes were on me. Not a continuous gaze like last time, but shifty glances over a period of several seconds. I sighed, wishing I could just have the same respect as a normal Captain.

"So why are we here, Sotaicho?" I asked wearily, just wanting to go to bed.

"I think you know why we're gathered here."

"Okay, well how much details do you want to know?"

"The full story would be nice."

"Well, he found me in the Mortal world, and I decided to go with him simply because I didn't want to endanger human's lives. From there, he took me to Hell, and after irritating both him, Gin and Tousen, He decided we'd fight a day from that moment. I was awake when Tousen tried to get me, and I easily killed him. From there, I fought Gin after several petty threats, and I decided not to kill him for Rangiku's sake. From there, I waited 5 hours until the final fight. We began with basic sword play and we eventually advanced to high ranked Bakudo and Bankai. From there, we both gradually released our power until we were both even. But even then, he still had enough energy to fight back, and that was when he stabbed me with his Zanpakuto. So I released the last 3 butterflies, and by that point, I was moving to fast to be stopped, and I decapitated him. I then advised one of the few Demons to explain how to get out of here and that's basically it until you guys showed up." I explained with a shrug. Everyone looked at me in shock and awe, and I closed my eyes, wanting this conversation to be over with. "My apologies for leaving without specific permission, sir."

"Why are you apologizing?" Komamura asked in shock. I looked up at him with a look of confusion on my face.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you killed the number one threat to Soul Society and Human world alike." Soifon said in exasperation.

"Leave it to Sotaicho to decide whether or not I should be apologizing." I murmered, turning to him. He glanced around the room of captains before letting his gaze rest on me.

"Admittedly, you're departure without permission was a huge violation. But being that you did kill him, I will think nothing more of your lack of permission."

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu. But now that I'm here, I have something to ask you." He raised a bushy eyebrow, but said nothing. "Allow me to interview Gin Ichimaru. Permission to choose whether he truly deserves the death penalty?" He was silent for a long while. "Keep in mind, Sotaicho, that I am a master at interegation and Psychology." He frowned slightly before saying slowly. "Permission granted."

"Arigatou." I bowed slightly, before waiting for anyone to say anything else.

"Is it true you are the leader of Hell?" Shunsui asked me eagerly.

"Aa, it is. But that is not important. I have no intentions of returning there or actually reigning unless something gets out of hand and I am forced to return." I shrugged once more. It seemed I was doing that a lot lately. I wanted to get off of this damned subject, and I wanted to get off of it now. "Sotaicho, when will I be able to resume Hollow hunting missions?"

"Not until the pain completely stops, and the fatigue of the medicine and physical strain wears off." Unohana said kindly. I scowled at the floorboards before smiling sweetly up at her.

"Wakata." I replied. "Permission to leave? As Unohana-taicho said, I am very tired and would appreciate going to my office to rest."

"Permission granted." I bowed slightly, before turning around slowly and beginning to walk out of the room.

"How'd the meeting go, taicho?" Rangiku asked Hitsugaya as he entered the office.

"Okay, I guess."

"Did you find out what happened in Shikuma-chan's battle?"

"Hai."

"Well?" Rangiku pressed.

"She released all 13 butterflies and used her ultimate speed and power to decapitate him. The rumors are true, she is the new leader of Hell."

"Akurei no Jo'o-sama! Sugoi na! Such an impressive title for such a young Shinigami." She stopped her awestruck exclamations as she observed her Captain's slightly more serious expression than normal. "Is something wrong, taicho?"

"Iie, I was just thinking."

"About how much you like Shikuma-chan? Well, it was really obvious you like her-"

"Urusai na!" He shouted, before turning away, seething. Rangiku's eyes widened in confusion, before slowly turning into a smirk as pieces fell together. "Taicho, you're blushing! Oooooh, Taicho has a crush! Taicho has a crush!" She sang, rising to her feet to circle Toshirou. His temples began to throb and when he could take her chanting no more, he took in a deep breath before yelling. "MATSUMOTO, URUSEE YO!" She flinched, before stepping back and stopping with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy.

"Mou, You're so mean, taicho!" She whined, before sitting back down. Toshirou folded his arms and glared at her, before yanking some paperwork off of the desk and scrawling his signature on it sharply. How could she possibly think he actually liked that brat?!

When I awoke, I slowly sat up and realized a blanket had been placed over me. I glanced around and saw Shuhei sitting on the chair with his head face down on the desk. I heard him snore slightly, and I instantly knew he must have stayed up all night watching me and doing the paperwork I had needed to do. I smiled slightly, before getting up noiselessly. I gripped the blanket in one hand, and strolled over to him, draping it over him. "Stupid Hisho-san." I breathed. I wasn't worth his concern, Captain or not. With that, I grabbed my haori and slid open the door silently. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I slipped on my haori, and took off walking towards the left. As soon as I was several buildings away from my own, I closed my eyes and sensed for reiatsu's. It wasn't long before I felt Ichigo's vivid one, just as I had predicted he would. He had just entered the Seireite, so he was still quite a ways away from me. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head for a brief moment, before flash stepping to appear before him. When I came to a halt before him, he jumped at my sudden appearance but I payed him no mind, instead, I extended my left leg and leaned over it, stretching out my quads. I was sore all over, and I knew I'd need to start training again, ASAP!

"What are you doing here, Ishiko?" I heard him exhale thickly as he realized I wasn't going to stop calling him that. I straightened up and placed a hand on my hip, watching him impatiently.

"You know damn well! You freaking used kido to restrain me in my own block!"

"Yeah...and your point is?" I said slowly.

"I want to know why you did it!"

"Why do you think, ahou." He fell silent and I rolled my eyes. This kid was truly an imbecile. "I knew you were going to follow me to Urahara's so I stopped you from doing so. There are some conversations that aren't intended to be overheard. Besides, I also knew you'd follow me here, and you did. Now, get on with asking the thing I know you're going to ask me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You came here because you were dying to know if I really killed Aizen and how I did it." His eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before his expression returned to it's usual scowl.

"How do you know if that's what I wanted to ask you?"

"Hmmm, well, let's see! I killed him relatively easy and quick compared to you who hardly even managed to injure him. You would want to know because you would like to become stronger am I correct." He looked away in anger. "Am I correct?" I repeated, raising my voice to alert him I wasn't pleased with silence as a response.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"Good, then if that's the case, I'm not telling you." I replied icily, crossing my arms and turning to walk away.

"NANI YO? What the hell is your problem, kid!" I closed my eyes at the use of the word 'kid', feeling my jaw muscles begin to twitch.

"Both Rukia and I have gone over this with you before, we have lived over a hundred years longer than you, so you have no right to call us 'kids'." I stopped and turned to face him with a fierce glower on my face. "Besides, you don't need to know. After all, shouldn't you just be glad that he's dead, and not wonder how he died?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and I saw him think over what he was going to say next. Wise choice.

"Listen, I'm sorry for saying that. But, I didn't just come here to ask you that question."

"Hou?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Aa, I came here to ask you if you could train me." He bowed deeply and I felt my eyebrows quirk even more. After the initial shock of the unnexpected question wore off, I glanced away.

"Why should I? You are nothing but a brat who has shown nothing but insolence towards me. Besides, you trained under Urahara Kisuke, you should already know plenty."

"But you are a Captain, and a prodigy. You were able to accomplish things I only wish I could do. I want to get stronger, I feel like with each mission, I'm losing my ability to protect them bit by bit." I frowned at him. There was hidden intentions in this speech. Maybe not about the part where he mentioned my abilities, but in the protection part. No one's abilites to protect someone would decrease with more and more battles. There was something else he wasn't telling me. However, I knew better than to ask him about this now, instead, I decided to make this look I was actually considerring his offer, which I was to an extent, so it wouldn't be lying.

"Well, Ishiko, As you're aware, I just got out of the hospital about 2 days ago and I'm no where near top strength. I need to train myself a a bit before taking on the task of training someone else. Besides, you're also aware that I became Captain about 2 months ago, I still have a lot to learn about what it means to be a Captain, and tons of paperwork. And I don't think my lieutenant would be very happy if he had to do more paperwork than necessary. Also, Sotaicho's a stickler for rules, and he probably doesn't want me out galavanting with you while I have other duties to Soul Society. So, I'm sorry, but I don't believe I can train you." He straightened up, and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Than I guess that means I'll just have to ask Sotaicho." And with that he took a flash step, and was out of my sight in less than an instant. I exhaled thickly, cursing the fact that I hadn't took into considderation he'd do something dumb like ask Sotaicho. Damn it, this kid was persistent. I figured I might as well follow him to hear for myself what Sotaicho would have to say. I leapt up onto the nearest building, before proceeding to flash step, jumping over 4 rooftops at a time before kicking off again.

I reached Sotaicho's office soon enough and I leaned against the outside wall, focusing some of my reiatsu to my ears so I could hear what they were saying.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you doing here?" I recognized Sotaicho's elderly voice.

"I've come to ask your permission if Shikuma Owasai can be my trainer. She said that you probably wouldn't allow it, so I came here to see for myself." Arrogant bastard. I found myself thinking bitterly.

"She said I wouldn't allow it, ne?" I heard nothing from Ichigo, so I figured he must have nodded. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. As a Captain it's her own choice on whether or not to take on a pupil. I think she's toying with you, Kurosaki-san." I felt a surge of his anger, and I had to shove my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Wakata, Arigatou, Sotaicho." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, and I sensed him coming out of the building. He almost walked right past me, before he realized I was leaning against the wall.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"All of it. And yeah, I was toying with you. Just making you look like an even bigger idiot than you already are, baka!" I singsonged. He glared at me, before flipping me off. I chuckled. "Fine. Meet me at Urahara's training grounds in 3 days. By then I should be back to normal. Now, if you don't mind, I have some other things to do that don't involve you." With that, I returned the rude gesture he had shot at me a few seconds before and proceeded to flash step out of his sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Sotaicho had called a Captain's meeting, and once again, all eyes were on me. Not a continuous gaze like last time, but shifty glances over a period of several seconds. I sighed, wishing I could just have the same respect as a normal Captain.

"So why are we here, Sotaicho?" I asked wearily, just wanting to go to bed.

"I think you know why we're gathered here."

"Okay, well how much details do you want to know?"

"The full story would be nice."

"Well, he found me in the Mortal world, and I decided to go with him simply because I didn't want to endanger human's lives. From there, he took me to Hell, and after irritating both him, Gin and Tousen, He decided we'd fight a day from that moment. I was awake when Tousen tried to get me, and I easily killed him. From there, I fought Gin after several petty threats, and I decided not to kill him for Rangiku's sake. From there, I waited 5 hours until the final fight. We began with basic sword play and we eventually advanced to high ranked Bakudo and Bankai. From there, we both gradually released our power until we were both even. But even then, he still had enough energy to fight back, and that was when he stabbed me with his Zanpakuto. So I released the last 3 butterflies, and by that point, I was moving to fast to be stopped, and I decapitated him. I then advised one of the few Demons to explain how to get out of here and that's basically it until you guys showed up." I explained with a shrug. Everyone looked at me in shock and awe, and I closed my eyes, wanting this conversation to be over with. "My apologies for leaving without specific permission, sir."

"Why are you apologizing?" Komamura asked in shock. I looked up at him with a look of confusion on my face.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you killed the number one threat to Soul Society and Human world alike." Soifon said in exasperation.

"Leave it to Sotaicho to decide whether or not I should be apologizing." I murmered, turning to him. He glanced around the room of captains before letting his gaze rest on me.

"Admittedly, you're departure without permission was a huge violation. But being that you did kill him, I will think nothing more of your lack of permission."

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu. But now that I'm here, I have something to ask you." He raised a bushy eyebrow, but said nothing. "Allow me to interview Gin Ichimaru. Permission to choose whether he truly deserves the death penalty?" He was silent for a long while. "Keep in mind, Sotaicho, that I am a master at interegation and Psychology." He frowned slightly before saying slowly. "Permission granted."

"Arigatou." I bowed slightly, before waiting for anyone to say anything else.

"Is it true you are the leader of Hell?" Shunsui asked me eagerly.

"Aa, it is. But that is not important. I have no intentions of returning there or actually reigning unless something gets out of hand and I am forced to return." I shrugged once more. It seemed I was doing that a lot lately. I wanted to get off of this damned subject, and I wanted to get off of it now. "Sotaicho, when will I be able to resume Hollow hunting missions?"

"Not until the pain completely stops, and the fatigue of the medicine and physical strain wears off." Unohana said kindly. I scowled at the floorboards before smiling sweetly up at her.

"Wakata." I replied. "Permission to leave? As Unohana-taicho said, I am very tired and would appreciate going to my office to rest."

"Permission granted." I bowed slightly, before turning around slowly and beginning to walk out of the room.

"How'd the meeting go, taicho?" Rangiku asked Hitsugaya as he entered the office.

"Okay, I guess."

"Did you find out what happened in Shikuma-chan's battle?"

"Hai."

"Well?" Rangiku pressed.

"She released all 13 butterflies and used her ultimate speed and power to decapitate him. The rumors are true, she is the new leader of Hell."

"Akurei no Jo'o-sama! Sugoi na! Such an impressive title for such a young Shinigami." She stopped her awestruck exclamations as she observed her Captain's slightly more serious expression than normal. "Is something wrong, taicho?"

"Iie, I was just thinking."

"About how much you like Shikuma-chan? Well, it was really obvious you like her-"

"Urusai na!" He shouted, before turning away, seething. Rangiku's eyes widened in confusion, before slowly turning into a smirk as pieces fell together. "Taicho, you're blushing! Oooooh, Taicho has a crush! Taicho has a crush!" She sang, rising to her feet to circle Toshirou. His temples began to throb and when he could take her chanting no more, he took in a deep breath before yelling. "MATSUMOTO, URUSEE YO!" She flinched, before stepping back and stopping with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy.

"Mou, You're so mean, taicho!" She whined, before sitting back down. Toshirou folded his arms and glared at her, before yanking some paperwork off of the desk and scrawling his signature on it sharply. How could she possibly think he actually liked that brat?!

When I awoke, I slowly sat up and realized a blanket had been placed over me. I glanced around and saw Shuhei sitting on the chair with his head face down on the desk. I heard him snore slightly, and I instantly knew he must have stayed up all night watching me and doing the paperwork I had needed to do. I smiled slightly, before getting up noiselessly. I gripped the blanket in one hand, and strolled over to him, draping it over him. "Stupid Hisho-san." I breathed. I wasn't worth his concern, Captain or not. With that, I grabbed my haori and slid open the door silently. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I slipped on my haori, and took off walking towards the left. As soon as I was several buildings away from my own, I closed my eyes and sensed for reiatsu's. It wasn't long before I felt Ichigo's vivid one, just as I had predicted he would. He had just entered the Seireite, so he was still quite a ways away from me. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head for a brief moment, before flash stepping to appear before him. When I came to a halt before him, he jumped at my sudden appearance but I payed him no mind, instead, I extended my left leg and leaned over it, stretching out my quads. I was sore all over, and I knew I'd need to start training again, ASAP!

"What are you doing here, Ishiko?" I heard him exhale thickly as he realized I wasn't going to stop calling him that. I straightened up and placed a hand on my hip, watching him impatiently.

"You know damn well! You freaking used kido to restrain me in my own block!"

"Yeah...and your point is?" I said slowly.

"I want to know why you did it!"

"Why do you think, ahou." He fell silent and I rolled my eyes. This kid was truly an imbecile. "I knew you were going to follow me to Urahara's so I stopped you from doing so. There are some conversations that aren't intended to be overheard. Besides, I also knew you'd follow me here, and you did. Now, get on with asking the thing I know you're going to ask me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You came here because you were dying to know if I really killed Aizen and how I did it." His eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before his expression returned to it's usual scowl.

"How do you know if that's what I wanted to ask you?"

"Hmmm, well, let's see! I killed him relatively easy and quick compared to you who hardly even managed to injure him. You would want to know because you would like to become stronger am I correct." He looked away in anger. "Am I correct?" I repeated, raising my voice to alert him I wasn't pleased with silence as a response.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"Good, then if that's the case, I'm not telling you." I replied icily, crossing my arms and turning to walk away.

"NANI YO? What the hell is your problem, kid!" I closed my eyes at the use of the word 'kid', feeling my jaw muscles begin to twitch.

"Both Rukia and I have gone over this with you before, we have lived over a hundred years longer than you, so you have no right to call us 'kids'." I stopped and turned to face him with a fierce glower on my face. "Besides, you don't need to know. After all, shouldn't you just be glad that he's dead, and not wonder how he died?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and I saw him think over what he was going to say next. Wise choice.

"Listen, I'm sorry for saying that. But, I didn't just come here to ask you that question."

"Hou?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Aa, I came here to ask you if you could train me." He bowed deeply and I felt my eyebrows quirk even more. After the initial shock of the unnexpected question wore off, I glanced away.

"Why should I? You are nothing but a brat who has shown nothing but insolence towards me. Besides, you trained under Urahara Kisuke, you should already know plenty."

"But you are a Captain, and a prodigy. You were able to accomplish things I only wish I could do. I want to get stronger, I feel like with each mission, I'm losing my ability to protect them bit by bit." I frowned at him. There was hidden intentions in this speech. Maybe not about the part where he mentioned my abilities, but in the protection part. No one's abilites to protect someone would decrease with more and more battles. There was something else he wasn't telling me. However, I knew better than to ask him about this now, instead, I decided to make this look I was actually considerring his offer, which I was to an extent, so it wouldn't be lying.

"Well, Ishiko, As you're aware, I just got out of the hospital about 2 days ago and I'm no where near top strength. I need to train myself a a bit before taking on the task of training someone else. Besides, you're also aware that I became Captain about 2 months ago, I still have a lot to learn about what it means to be a Captain, and tons of paperwork. And I don't think my lieutenant would be very happy if he had to do more paperwork than necessary. Also, Sotaicho's a stickler for rules, and he probably doesn't want me out galavanting with you while I have other duties to Soul Society. So, I'm sorry, but I don't believe I can train you." He straightened up, and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Than I guess that means I'll just have to ask Sotaicho." And with that he took a flash step, and was out of my sight in less than an instant. I exhaled thickly, cursing the fact that I hadn't took into considderation he'd do something dumb like ask Sotaicho. Damn it, this kid was persistent. I figured I might as well follow him to hear for myself what Sotaicho would have to say. I leapt up onto the nearest building, before proceeding to flash step, jumping over 4 rooftops at a time before kicking off again.

I reached Sotaicho's office soon enough and I leaned against the outside wall, focusing some of my reiatsu to my ears so I could hear what they were saying.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you doing here?" I recognized Sotaicho's elderly voice.

"I've come to ask your permission if Shikuma Owasai can be my trainer. She said that you probably wouldn't allow it, so I came here to see for myself." Arrogant bastard. I found myself thinking bitterly.

"She said I wouldn't allow it, ne?" I heard nothing from Ichigo, so I figured he must have nodded. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. As a Captain it's her own choice on whether or not to take on a pupil. I think she's toying with you, Kurosaki-san." I felt a surge of his anger, and I had to shove my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Wakata, Arigatou, Sotaicho." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, and I sensed him coming out of the building. He almost walked right past me, before he realized I was leaning against the wall.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"All of it. And yeah, I was toying with you. Just making you look like an even bigger idiot than you already are, baka!" I singsonged. He glared at me, before flipping me off. I chuckled. "Fine. Meet me at Urahara's training grounds in 3 days. By then I should be back to normal. Now, if you don't mind, I have some other things to do that don't involve you." With that, I returned the rude gesture he had shot at me a few seconds before and proceeded to flash step out of his sight.


	12. Chapter 12

"Urahara-jii, we're going to be using your training grounds. Feel free to watch. And also, please prepare a mod soul." I alerted, as I burst through his door, Ichigo close at hand.

"H-hai, Shikuma-chan." He said in surprise, but we were already going down the stairs. I kept on walking until I was about 300 meters away from the stairs. Ichigo stopped as I did, and I glanced at Ururu, Tessai, Jinta and Urahara who were gathered at a safe distance away from us, watching us curiously.

"Well, are you going to get started with the training yet?" Ichigo demanded. I turned to face him sharply with a look of irritation.

"Don't use that tone of voice on your sensei. Besides, I haven't even explained what the rules of this training session are yet." He rolled his eyes, but none the less quieted. "The rules are simple, land a hit on me. Feel free to use any technique you may have. Begin." I flash stepped away as the surprise of the rules sunk in. However, it didn't last long, for he quickly pulled out his Zanpakuto and the cloth unravelled from it. He almost instantly spotted me atop a large boulder, and he ran towards me. I sat crosslegged, my head resting against my palm as I watched him come near me. As soon as he was within sword distance, I leapt off of the boulder, and used a Kido to repell me from the ground. I did a small backflip upon the repellment and landed lightly on my feet.

"Ishiko, let me tell you this now. Don't waste your time with Shikai. You are slow and uncoordinated in that phase due to the size of your blade, and in a slow and uncoodinated state, you will have no hopes of getting anywhere near landing a hit on me." We stood across from one another in silence after my warning and I could tell he was contemplating what I had said. But, none the less, he came charging at me again with his Shikai, and sidestepped it by an inch, watching it become lodged in the ground. He wrenched it free, and swung it in a semicircle. I jumped over it, before jumping into the air, doing a flip, and using my left hand to use Ichigo's head as a brace, and launched myself off to appear on the same boulder I had previously stood. He glared up at me.

"Also, I will tell you something else. Never go against an order from your sensei." His eyes widened, and I knew he still probably wasn't going to use his bankai. He still thought he'd stand a chance against me with his Shikai. He wasn't smart enough to use flash steps in Shikai either, which meant his naturally slow running was slowed even more by his swords weight and my own heightened speed. Suddenly, however, he held up his Zanpakuto so that it was parallel with the ground. And to my surprise, he uttered the word, "Bankai." An immense black and red reiatsu exploded from him and his Zanpakuto, but it still was nothing compared to even a fourth of what Aizen's had been. He had also gained a billowy black cloak in the process as well and I watched with fascination. I had heard his small Bankai heightened his speed and strength greatly. This would be interesting.

Without warning, he took off towards me. His speed was fast, but not fast enough. I gripped his blade and with a small but forceful blast of my reiatsu, I repelled it from his grip and threw it to the ground. He flash stepped after it, and caught it before it landed. This time the look he gave me was not only angry, but perplexed.

"Ishiko, when you said you're ability to protect your friends has been decreasing, I knew there was something you weren't telling me. So, I researched your abilities, and it seems you have an inner Hollow. You trained with Vizards to try to control it, and in the three years that Aizen was in retreat, you managed to bring your control time up to 46 seconds. But now, I'm assuming your Hollow is trying to regain control, am I correct?" I didn't wait for a response before continuing on. "And now, you are scared that your Hollow will control you for good, similar to how you were at that time 3 years ago. So, let me tell you this, use your Hollow. Fear nothing. Endure everything." I unsheathed my Zanpakuto for the first time in this fight, knowing that if he were to follow my advice and release his Hollow, I would be needing it. I eyed him intently, scrutinizing his every move. After a long while of the inner turmoil I knew Ichigo was facing, he lifted his hand in front of his face. In the last moments of his complete sanity, I turned to Urahara.

"Back away. As far away as possible. I do not want any of you hurt. However, Urahara, Tessai, you have my permission to intervene if you feel this fight gets truly out of hand." They both nodded once in unison, before taking Ururu and Jinta away from their current position. When I turned back to face Ichigo, his Hollow mask was completely covering his face, and his eyes had turned completely black, save for the irises which had changed from the usual brown to a deep gold. I glanced at my watch 5 seconds into his time. But in the brief instant I had glanced down, I sensed his incredible ammount of reiatsu come towards me in a speed that was maybe only a 100 miles per hour slower than my Bankai, and in Shinigami standards that's not a lot at all. I wasn't prepared to counter or block this speed, so I merely dodged it by sidestepping and ducking low, executing a leg sweep, hoping to trip him. He saw through this illusion and instantly swung his Zanpakuto in my direction. His blade was like a blur of black, but I was still able to dodge and counter if I really concentrated. I leapt backwards, before flash stepping to appear on a boulder at the opposite end of the training grounds. He glanced around for a moment before spotting me, but instead of coming towards me, he angled his sword and I heard him yell "Getsuga Tenshou!" And without warning a huge streak of red energy was coming towards me. I instantly shot up my hands and shot out a kido barrier. The energy was strong enough to nearly break the shield, and I was sent skidding backwards to the edge of the rock. I leapt off, and took off at full speed towards Ichigo. I had been holding back prior, but I could sense now that the end of this 46 seconds was approaching and I would be fucked if I didn't use all my possible speed required. He shot another blast at me, and I shot up my sword to deflect it, but all of the beam wasn't deflected and the energy skimmed across my shoulder blade before impacting with the cliff face behind us.

He was losing control and fast, his movements were getting jerkier, quicker as the Hollow sought to control Ichigo's movements. Shit, Ichigo wasn't doing so good at surpressing it. I silently released the first two butterflies, and the sudden impact of reiatsu stunned Ichigo. I then flash stepped towards him at a heightened speed, and slammed my palm into the center of his forehead.

I opened my eyes, and realized my new Kido had worked after all. I was in Ichigo's inner world. Now the only thing I could hope for was that Urahara had put the modsoul in my body so it could escape the great destruction I knew was going to come. I frowned, and decided not to think about that, and instead focus on where I was and why I was here. Ichigo's inner world was greatly different from mine. Mine was filled with trees and nothing but trees. Above the trees lay a large sun and a smaller sun, and that was what defined my inner world. Ichigo's was filled with skyscrapers that went on as far as the eye could see. But these skyscrapers seemed to be like optical illusions. I was standing sideways on one now, and not falling, I could tell other buildings would probably be the same way. Overhead, however, beyond the countless skyscrapers was a crystal blue sky, filled with small white clouds moving rapidly sideways. This place was truly interesting. I then looked ahead and saw Ichigo and his inner hollow at the top of the building. I began walking up the building calmly, drawing out my sword. I took in the features of this inner Hollow, being that I had never seen one before. It was a replica of Ichigo, but everything about it was opposite. The skin was powder white, as well as the hair. The shinigami outfit was as white as snow versus the standardized black. And even the sword was reverse, with the white on the top and the black on the bottom, forming an imitation of the true Zanpakuto. This was truly fascinating.

"Where's old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked warily, hand gripping firmly on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Whenever you come here, it's always the same thing. 'Where's Zangetsu, tell me where he is, why isn't he here.' You sure are stupid if you haven't realized yet that I am Zangetsu. Or at least I am a part of him." I took it that Zangetsu was the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. But I didn't stop to ponder what it was about him they were talking about, for at that moment, I stepped over the edge of the top of the building. Even this inner Hollow couldn't sense my reiatsu and I had taken him by surprise.

"Who's that? And how the hell did she get in here, Ichigo?" His voice was demonic and childish and the tone demanded power, thrived on surpassing others. I watched as Ichigo turned around to face me with a look of sheer shock.

"Yeah, how the hell did you get in here, Shikuma?!" I rolled my eyes, but said nothing as I returned my gaze to the Hollow part of Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter how she got here, I will kill her now!" He began swinging Zangetsu by the cloth on the hilt in a rapid blur, before launching it forwards. I shot up a hand and launched a powerful stream of my reiatsu at it, causing the sword to go sailing backwards and impact with the Hollow's form. He cursed loudly, before gripping the hilt normally. "Just who exactly do you think you are. I can tell by your haori you're a Captain of the Gotei 13, but you're not one I've ever seen."

"I'm Shikuma Owasai." Was all I said. I was not here to start unnecessary conversations, I was here to help Ichigo control this thing or to kill it. I really wasn't picky.

"So you came here to fight me, Shikuma Owasai?" The creature asked, before cackling a laughter completely hollow and blood curdling. It was childish, maniacal, and evil. I wordlessly released the first 4 butterflies, while managing to still keep the reiatsu surpressed so the Hollow wouldn't notice a thing, and with that I flash stepped at the new speed to appear behind him, Zanpakuto slicing it's cheek. It screamed in outrage, before releasing a massive ammount of spirtual energy that blasted the entire building. I quickly flash stepped to appear on another building, and Ichigo on a building next to me.

"You're words are pointless." I stated placidly, further angering this Hollow.

"Shikuma, what the hell do you think your doing?! Shut up, and get out of here!" I didn't turn to face him, since I didn't dare to take my gaze off of the Hollow.

"What did I tell you about talking to your sensei with respect?" I asked sharply.

"Sensei? Ichigo, you let this bitch be your tutor?" With that the Hollow laughed humorlessly, and I frowned at it.

"Look, Hollow, I don't have time for this. I came here to fight you, and you're not proving to be much of a match." It stopped laughing instantly, and faced me with a glare. However, before I could contemplate the effects my words had on it, for it appeared in front of me in a speed even I hadn't seen. But I reacted on impulse and managed to block his blade with my own, I pushed him backwards with a thrust of my blade, and once more, he glowered. He was outraged that I was even able to stop the attack. I released the same 4 butterflies once more, before flash stepping to appear behind him, blade angled to hit his chest. He countered it with his own blade, and we continued a high speed sword fight. However, suddenly, he yelled out the words "Getsuga Tenshou," And before I could react, it had already launched out. I was too close for me to have the time dodge, and the next thing I knew, I had been hit with it full force. Pain radiated through my body, and I could feel the heat from the blast radiating off of me as well. I didn't have time to wince, so I blocked out the pain and rose to my feet, gripping Kohakutaka in the process. I knew he wouldn't stick around long enough for me to lanch a stream of my reiatsu, and I needed to do something complex.

I flash stepped backwards, but stopping abruptly halfway through at the immense power that washed through me. That technique...What had it been? I didn't stop to think about it before silently naming off the required chants for a certain Kido. He rushed forward again at that same rapid speed, and instead of focusing on defense, I easily sliced him across the chest from his unguarded position under his arms. Of course, I got sliced across the shoulder in the process, but it was nothing compared to his wound. He screamed in either agony, or anger. Perhaps both, but it didn't matter, for it was still a scream, and if he had time to scream, he had used up the time to fight back. I took advantage of this weak spot and shot up a hand, gripping him on the shoulder sending one of my invented Kido through his body. I leapt as far away as possible as I knew his body would reject it, or the creature would try to fight it. Either way, it wasn't going to be a good situation. I watched as it tensed, before shooting out an immense blast of spirit energy. So it was using the spirit energy to repel the Kido? Well, that wasn't going to get rid of all of the spell, even if the action would enable him time to fight a little bit more. Maybe this Hollow wasn't that stupid afterall.

"Whoa, what just happened? Why did she collapse like that?!" Jinta shouted, making a movement to go over to her, but Tessai easily restrained him. Ururu watched Shikuma's motionless body nervously, and watched as Urahara stepped out from beside her and took off in a flash step to her body. He popped the mod soul into her mouth, assuming this was what she had meant. The body instantly sprung to life, and it glanced around at the current scenery. It then stopped to look at the partially formed Hollow and with a scream, took off darting away from it.

Urahara backed off, already feeling the incredible spirit pressure. Shikuma must have gone into his inner world, and the Hollow is controlling Ichigo's movement's based on whatever is happening to it in there. Urahara concluded. Shikuma was truly becoming a genius.

I watched the Hollow double over after the reiatsu release as it panted for air. I took that opprotunity to flash step behind it, and I kicked it to the ground with my left leg. I then proceeded to place my foot atop it's back with enough pressure to restrain it, my Zanpakuto pressed against the back of it's neck with enough pressure to cause him discomfort, but not enough to make him bleed or paralyze him, for that matter. After all, I still needed to ask it questions.

"K'so!" It hissed, before in a speed that I had assumed wouldn't be possible after I had just sent toxins through it's body, and it writhed out of my control and gripped my foot. I tried to kick it loose, but the next thing I knew, he had tightened his grip to a point where the bone shattered with a sickening crunching noise. But it didn't end there. The derranged creature continued to slowly slide it's hand down my foot, breaking every bone from my ankle to the tips of my toes. I bit my tounge, refraining from screaming, and I felt blood gush through my mouth in a torrent. I flinched, before turning to glare at him. He laughed that demonic laugh before leaping away from me and watching as I nearly fell over. It held up it's bloody hand to it's face and began licking it off slowly, as though savoring every last drop. It took me awhile to regain my balance and even then, my left foot was still completely shot and I was putting all my weight on my right leg. Fuck! I wouldn't be able to flash step now. I needed to do something before it got done with licking my blood off. I released up to my 7th butterfly, the sudden reiatsu causing him to choke at the sudden thickness in the air. He also became partially immobilized and I held up my sword towards him.

"Maiagaru, Kohakutaka." The blade scattered into hundreds of feathers and he watched them with a look that was clearly challenging the feathers abilities. I controled one of them to hit him in the scratch on his cheek, instantly causing amber to form inside and out of it. His black eyes widened in horror as it got into his blood stream. I then controled them all to encircle him and split into hundreds of thousands of individual quills, before making them engulf him. His screams echoed around this vast world, and while he screamed I summoned the feathers back to form into a complete blade. He was a bloody heap, his skin slashed and bleeding from every part of it's body. It would't die, for that would only happen if Ichigo were to die, but I knew it would take a long time for this creature to truly heal. With that I sheathed my sword and turned to Ichigo, who had been watching this whole thing in shock. I guessed he had figured if I had came in here on my own, I meant to finish what I came here for on my own.

"Ikouze, Ichigo." I declared, hoping I still sounded forceful and powerful even though I was on the verge of collapsing.

"Watch out!" He suddenly yelled and the next thing I knew I felt a blast of Getsuga Tenshou coming towards me, and I also sensed Ichigo rush forward and block it with his own Zanpakuto. I turned around slowly, before glaring down at the Hollow who was watching me, with a look of hatred that equalled mine.

"Listen here, Hollow. I've said this same thing to Gin Ichimaru, and I will say it again. I have the power to spare your life or take your life. Do not forget that. And also, I think you have the right to know who I am after I defeated you and you left me with countless wounds I would rather have done with out. I am Shikuma Owasai, Captain of the 9th squad of the Gotei 13 protection squads. I am the Queen of Hell, and the murderer of Sousuke Aizen. I am the one who will not hesitate to kill you if I see fit. Do not forget it." I repeated, before swaying slightly. Ichigo caught me, and I leaned against him for support.

"Let's go, Ichigo." He nodded and he steered me away from the Hollow. I glanced at my useless foot and saw sharp shards of bone potruding from the flesh starting from my ankle all the way down to my toes. It was bleeding profusely, as well as my shoulder wound and the wound from the first Getsuga Tenshou attack. Man, this Hollow had potential to be one powerful fucker. Let's just hope it would never advance to that. I sighed shakily, stopping as a sharp pain in my chest alerted me I had at least 2 broken ribs. I looked at Ichigo expectantly, who then closed his eyes and I followed suit. The next thing I knew I had appeared in the training grounds in spirit form. I nearly collapsed at this point, due to blood loss and agony. But Ichigo lifted me up into his arms and cradled me there, preventing me from trying to walk.

"Damn it, this fucking hurts!" I whined, as I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted so much just to scream, and vocally shout just how much pain I was feeling. But screaming was a waste of time and was a sign of weakness. I bit my lip as hard as the pain hurt, which meant I practically bit a hole through my lip and I cursed loudly. I was going to cuss some more, but I suddenly felt Urahara's reiatsu next to me, and I was gently transferred into his arms. I winced but said nothing. I couldn't say anything, the pain was finally so great I couldn't even voice how great the pain was. I was also growing exceedingly dizzy and tired due to the massive ammount of blood loss. The only thing that I was really able to do, was slip into a deep and painless slumber. But before I lost conciousness completely, I realized in anger that this was the third time I had been so heavily injured that I had been sent into unconciousness in over 3 weeks! Damn it! And with that, the world faded into complete blackness.

It was one of those times where you knew you were awake, but were still too tired to open your eyes, and I certainly wasn't going to open them just quite yet. I sensed for other's reiatsu's and I felt Urahara's from directly above me. I realized that my head was resting on a pillow that was rested on his legs. His spirit energy was the only one in the room and I figured there had been others but they had left. I frowned inwardly, before slowly peeling my eyes open. I squinted at the sudden light, before adjusting my sight and found myself looking up at Urahara's face. He was looking down at me, face distressed.

"Ohayou, Shikuma-chan." He said wearily, and yet I could hear the joy in his voice in the fact that I had woken up.

"Hey..." I said slowly.

"You had me-"

"If you say 'worried' I'll punch you, jiji. I'm not worth you're worry, I'm just a bratty kid after all. Besides, this is nothing compared to what you must have felt after me and Aizen's battle. So in a way, you got your wish and over saw my health yourself." I grumbled. His eyes widened before he grinned.

"You joke around too much, Shikuma-chan." He exclaimed with a relieved chuckle. I couldn't feel my foot and I knew it had been anethseticized.

"So, what happened in his inner world?" He asked suddenly.

"I battled his Hollow. Urahara-jii, you have to understand that Ichigo's reiatsu may be unbridled and out of control at times, but he has potential to be an extremely powerful Captain one day. But if he loses control of the inner Hollow, both his power and the Hollow will meld together and he could be truly unstoppable. I predict if this happened, he'd advance through the Hollow ranks and probably become a Vasto Lorde. His Hollow nearly defeated me and if that's the strength of the Hollow alone, combined, He could take down over half of the Gotei 13 Captains. That kid is scary. Maybe not by himself quite yet, but the power that he could achieve is truly frightening. I'll need you're help to make a seal to surpress it enough so that Ichigo could have the additional power without having the Hollow's spirit truly take over." He nodded once.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions. I can't feel my foot, who healed it? And who healed my other injuries? You can't fool me by saying you did it, because when it comes to healing people, I'd rather put my life in the hands of a first grader." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrasment before looking down at me, looking more than slighly avoidant. He glanced around the room for awhile and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well? I asked you questions, jiji, and I expect answers!"

"Well...Unohana-taicho wasn't able to come to the human world so she sent her lieutenant, Kotetsu-san. She, well...uh...she wasn't able to heal your foot."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, sitting up abruptly, nearly slamming my head into his chin. He leaned backwards before pressing me back down as I winced and clutched at my shoulder and sides. "She was even able to cure the blast you took from Getsuga Tenshou! And of course, your other wound as well, you'll just be sore for awhile. But your foot was broken beyond repair." I tried to push past his grip to rise to see my foot, but I was too weak to break free.

"Then what did she do to it?" I demanded angrily.

"She...well, She had to amputate it, Shikuma-chan."

"WHAT?!?!" I screeched, he winced and backed up a bit. "I don't recall giving permission for that! You should have waited until I awoke and I probably could have found a Kido to cure it myself! Because of your reckless thinking, I'm missing my fucking foot!" I bellowed. He cowered against the back of his desk and I sat up, ignoring all traces of pain in my rage. I removed the blanket that had been placed over my legs and stared down at the black metal and mechanics that formed the shape of a foot. I gaped at it for a moment, before scowling at it, before covering it back up again in one sharp movement. "URAHARA NO TEME! ANATA TO USURATANKACHI MUDA!" I screamed in pure rage, as I threw the only waraji I had on at him. "Now I can only wear one of my favorite goddamned shoes, my flash stepping will be slowed down, I'll have to start training once more to master foot work! You gave me a fucking weakness, you fucking nimrod!" With that, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them absently, hating Urahara, hating Ichigo and his damned Hollow, hating Kotetsu, and hating my life. He slowly and awkwardly came up to me and tried to put a hand on my shoulder. I gripped it tight and shot out my opposite arm to grip his hat, and with all my strength, I tore it in half, fourths, eigths and then sixteenths before setting the pieces ablaze with a small Kido. I then inched away from him and glared at the wall ahead of me, with my chin rested on my arm. I sensed Urahara reach up to pat his head, as though not used to not having the hat cover his head.

"That was my favorite hat..." He grumbled quietly.

"URUSEE!" I shouted at him, causing him to jump but shut his mouth none the less. I sat in a fuming sort of silence for awhile as I thought things over. I knew I'd be able to walk with this damned prosthetic thing, and if I could walk, I could get out of the Human world, regardless of how serious of a condition I may be in still. "Tell Ichigo I am through with his training! I want nothing more to do with him, and you can make that damned seal yourself, asshole! I'm getting the hell out of here!" I forced myself to my feet, clenching my teeth in pain but saying nothing about it.

"Shikuma-chan, that's not wise. Stay here until you are completely healed. Besides, Ichigo already admitted to feeling guilty about your injury, don't punish him more by stopping his train-"

"I'll punish him however I see fit!" I snapped, turning around sharply, feeling a sharp pang in my chest and shoulder. I winced but turned around slowly, heading towards the door, feeling horribly weak and clumsy with this new mechanic way of walking. "Now hand over my Zanpakuto, and I will be taking my leave." He slid a hand over his face with a sigh.

"Shikuma, you're not listening. Fine, if you wish to end his training, I won't stop you. But this is beyond training, it's the matter of staying here safely until you recover enough to go back to Soul Society. Look, you already opened up the wounds." He pointed to the bandages across my shoulder which was quickly turning red from a line in the center of it. I glared at it, but reluctantly made my way over to him, hating this damned foot and how it slowed down my walking. I watched as he unravelled the bandages and put a sort of herb on it which stopped the bleeding, and with that he wrapped clean bandages around it.

"Two days, Urahara. Two days, and I am gone." With that, I limped hurridly into the next room and slammed the door behind me with enough force to rattle the entire wall.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ichigo, wake up." I demanded reluctantly, throwing a glass of water on his face.

"What the hell did you kick me for?!" He shouted, sitting up abruptly to glare at me.

"So I see you remember the incident. Which means my healing worked. You can be angry at me for kicking you, or thankful that I healed you and am about to seal you're Hollow." I crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling.

"What? I never gave you permission to seal my Hollow!"

"Yeah, well I never gave my permission to get this false foot. Life's not fair, is it?" I snapped. His eyes widened and he glanced down. "Unfortunately, however, I can't kill your Hollow, so be thankful."

"What? But you killed Aizen, a Hollow should be no problem for you."

"That's not what I meant, ahou!" I spat, and he fell silent. "I meant, I could easily kill your Hollow now that I've battled it before. However, no matter how many fatal blows I would be able to deliver, he wouldn't die, because he is a part of you. You would need to die for the Hollow to truly die. Besides, It's not like I'm sealing it completely. I see potential in you individually and you with some assistance from your Hollow, that's why I'm leaving some leeway for your Hollow. But, this seal, if you're Hollow get's out of hand, I will be directly called to handle the situation. I'm not going to bother explaining it to you now, but you might understand in a few minutes." He must have decided it was best not to ask questions, for he fell silent and watched me intently. I reached over to my right and pulled off a brush and some ink from the desk. I dipped the brush in the ink and began writing some kanji on my hand.

"Is this a known seal?" He finally asked, as he glanced at the writing on my hand.

"Nope. Well, at least not to anyone but you and me. I just invented it yesterday, and perfected it today."

"N-NANI?! Is that even safe?!"

"Don't underestimate the one who just knocked you unconcious and then healed your sorry ass." I warned before shooting both palms foreward and slamming them into his forehead. I closed my eyes, focusing some of my spiritual energy into his inner world. I opened my eyes and found myself there. Already, the inner world was drastically different. The sky was black, the clouds grey and the white Hollow hovered almost angelically atop one of the skyscrapers.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard it mutter before it layed eyes on me. "You! How the hell are you able to walk?" I released all the way up to the 8th butterfly causing him to fall to his knees. I flash stepped behind him, and launched a kick at his head with my mechanical foot, similar to how I had done to Ichigo prior. The Hollow wouldn't go unconcious that easily and I knew it. I pulled out my sword and with a blast of my reiatsu, I severed it's own foot. It screamed and writhed, and I watched expressionlessly.

"Listen up, Hollow, and listen well, because I only intend to say this once." He stared up at me eyes wide. "You will no longer control Ichigo. I will know about any attempts, and I will be the one here to stop you. And just a warning, if I have to do that, the next thing severed will be something much more vital than your foot. So remember, if you like being a male, keep your dreams of controlling Ichigo non-existent." I lifted a hand and it watched me warily. And then with a speed the Hollow couldn't follow, I slammed my palm into it's forehead, flesh instantly starting to make a sizzling sort of noise as the kanji burned into his forehead. It moaned in anguish, but I made no move to remove my hand until the seal was completely finished. I then leapt backwards and stared down at the pathetic creature. "Until we meet again, Hollow." I muttered, and with that, I lifted Kohakutaka once more and proceeded to slice at the air, causing a portal to appear. I stepped into it and the next thing I knew, I had returned to full awareness of my human surroundings. Ichigo was staring at me wide eyed and I frowned.

"I'll permanently wipe that look off your face if you don't do so yourself." I cautioned. His face fell back into a serious clamour and I glared at my foot. "Now, let me give you a warning." He tensed and watched me warily. "If you do not become a permanent Shinigami, Rukia-san would be very upset." I finished in a much more gentle tone. "She hates how you're aging faster than she is. I don't know why though. Maybe you guys are best friends or something. Who am I to know? But anyway, take it into serious considderation." I then stood up and strolled out of the room. I was finally going home.

-----

"A-anou, Shikuma-san," Ururu muttered meekly, and I tried my hardest not to give her a lethal look. I must have succeeded because she relaxed slightly and continued on. "Will you be coming back?"

"Perhaps. I'll come back the day he becomes an intellegent person who uses common sense." I glanced sharply at Urahara, who receded back into the shadows ever so slightly. Ururu and Jinta followed my glance. Jinta chuckled and Ururu looked slightly nervous.

"That'll be the day, Neesan!" Jinta chortled. "At least come to the mortal world, and me and Ururu will find you." I nodded once. "I'd like that. Of course I'd like to see Tessai as well." He came up to me and took my hand.

"Absolutely. You know I'd love nothing more." I smiled with some moral difficulty, before turning around and pulling out my soul pager. I waited a few seconds before he picked up. "Mayuri, open the door to Soul Society, now!" I barked. He said something sounding vaguely like a snide remark or threat, but I paid no attention to it before hanging up the phone. I folded my arms and within instants the doors appeared and slid open. "Jaa na, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai!" I called over my shoulder, before departing without a second glance.

-------

I stepped through the doors, placing my real foot on the ground of Seireite first. The doors closed behind me, and I took in a deep breath. Oh, how I had missed this place. In my time away, I had practiced walking normally so there was now absolutely no evidence that I had a foot different from everyone elses. And that would be how it would remain for the rest of eternity. I had threatened both Urahara and Ichigo to never tell a soul, or I'll send their souls straight to Hell. And they knew I was serious too. I crossed my arms and took off walking towards my office, gritting my teeth at the feeling of this fake foot. I had managed to fill my tabi with a foam substance that took the shape of a normal foot so no one would notice both by sight and sound. No one except me. This new state of walking had me slightly nervous with every step. I was never completely sure if the metal would stay in place, and when it did and it impacted with the ground, the pressure sent through my leg was unnatural. Whereas, the pressure in my other foot was completely normal. I felt off balance and uncoordinated with this new "foot." Even though I had practiced profusely at walking normally and was able to fool even the most observant humans, I wasn't sure I could fool the most observant of Shinigami simply because I was still too inexperienced with it.

I glared at innocent blades of grass as I passed them, still furious over this whole situation. And I knew because of my fury, it'd be best to stay away from any 4th squad member, especially Kotetsu for a very long while. For that reason, I purposely cut around the 4th squad building and took the long way to my office. However, in my haste to arrive to the 9th squad office building, I arrived there in the same ammount of time. I slid the door open, realizing too late just how violently I had forced it open. The loud bang from the impact of the door and the wall caused Shuhei, Rangiku, Momo, and Toshirou to jump. I frowned at them, not understanding why they were all gathered in my office.

"T-taicho, you're back! What happened? There was no contact from you in almost 6 days." Shuhei's deep voice asked in surprise and curiosity.

"No where worth mentioning." I said teresly, trying not to snap. I knew if I wanted them to believe nothing had happened to me, I had to act natural. "But now it's my turn to ask questions. Why are all of you in my office?" They all glanced at each other before looking back at me..

"Well, Sotaicho had ordered us to go to the Human world to find you."

"And so you meet in my office to talk about strategies? First of all, you've never stopped to think of strategies and second of all, Why do you have to strategize in my office?" They all shrugged, and I slid a hand down my face.

"Well, obviously I'm here and you no longer need to strategize. So I'd appreciate it if you got out of my office." I watched as they rose to their feet and stepped out of the building. I waited until the door closed behind them before beginning to walk up to the desk. I felt like there would be no way I could fool Shuhei, but I guess it must have been my own paranoia for nothing changed in his expression as I walked over to him. Nothing that may have suggested that he had noted a change in my step. I sighed inwardly in relief, before pushing Shuhei out of the chair he was sitting on gently, and I took a seat.

"Now, seriously, Taicho, what were you doing in Human World."

"Training Ichigo." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"Oh, the ryoka kid. I thought you hated him, why did you choose to train him." I shrugged, and took out a piece of paper from a small stack to my right. I read it over and scrawled my signature on it hastily.

"Hisho-san, alert Sotaicho that I'm back in Seireite." He nodded and flash stepped out of the building. As soon as he was gone, I let my head hit the surface of the table repeatedly, banging away my frustration. Why did karma have to be such a bitch? I hit my head on the desk 5 more times before Shuhei returned and I instantly stopped, masaging my head afterwards. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I shot him a sheepish grin.

"Anou, what were you just doing, Taicho?"

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. "Well, what did Sotaicho say?"

"Nothing much. He just said that he was aware of Kotetsu-fukutaicho being sent to cure you, and he wishes to hear a full report of your training session." My face flashed an expression of rage, before returning to a false calm.

"Wakata, I guess I better get going now." I said with a small smile before flash stepping out of the building. Perhaps the only good thing about this prosthetic foot was that it gave me much more power to kick off of things, making my flash steps drastically faster. But I still hated it and I would rather have a regular foot any day. I scowled absently, before kicking off of another building and arriving at the Sotaicho's office.

"You wanted to see me, Sotaicho?" I called as I entered the building.

"Sou desu ka." I heard him say from the other room and I made my way into it. I sensed Kotetsu's reiatsu and I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths before opening them again to look at Sotaicho.

"It's come to my attention that Kotetsu-fukutaicho was deployed to cure injuries you recieved during your time in the Human World. I brought you both here for an accurate description of what injuries you recieved and how you recieved them." I stealthily shot a lethal glare at Kotetsu, warning her silently not to say anything other than what I wanted said.

"I was battling Ichigo's inner Hollow with a technique I developed which enables me to enter the persons inner world. We engaged in a sword fight, and I abandoned defense after awhile to land a hit to it's chest, earning me a cut in return on my shoulder. I was also grazed with an energy blast fired from the Hollow's Zanpakuto. But it was nothing that Kotetsu-san couldn't heal!" I explained cheerily. Kotetsu nodded and looked at Sotaicho solemnly. He studied us for a moment.

"Yokatta." He said without much enthusiasm, but I also knew he never spoke with enthusiasm so he had bought the story. It had been true, just not the whole truth. "In that case, you are both dismissed." We bowed and I flash stepped out of the building. I waited outside the door for Kotetsu, and as soon as she closed the door behind her, I clutched her arm and flash stepped with her beyond Sotaicho's hearing distance.

"Listen, Kotetsu, I may be furious that I had no opinion in this matter. And I may be enraged that you thought this was the best answer, but I will respect you're status as a lieutenant and trust that your judgement was the best one for now. On the conditions that you tell no one." Her eyes widened and she nodded ferverently. "Does Unohana-taicho know?" I asked with a slow intake of breath. She glanced around, as though nervous about what I would say based on her response.

"H-hai." She whispered, closing her eyes and flinching, as though expecting to be reprimanded. I released the breath I had been holding and backed up.

"Very well. Please inform her I would appreciate it if she never mentioned it to anyone." I said in a sudden calmness.

"Wakarimasu." She muttered before flash stepping away from me. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, breathing deeply as I tried to keep my temper under control. I managed to repress it, and I opened my eyes, sensing Rukia's reiatsu approach me.

"Shikuma-san!" She called out and I turned around slowly.

"Hai, Rukia-chan?"

"Did you talk to Ichigo yet?"

"Yeah, I have." I replied, keeping the bitterness out of my voice.

"Did he listen?"

"He never does."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"It means he didn't listen to me in training...I don't know what you thought it meant." I replied slowly, not following her drift.

"Ahou! You were supposed to talk to him about becoming a permanent Shinigami!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Well, then, I haven't talked to him about that." She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Well, you're going to talk to him for sure on Saturday." She stated.

"I am? What's on Saturday?" I inquired, confused.

"The Seireite New Years festival. It's on Saturday. I thought everyone knew about it."

"You forget I haven't been here for almost 6 days. And you may not know this, but I have an extreme dislike of dances. Gomen na, but I will not talk to Ichigo for you on Saturday, for I have no intentions of attending this 'festival.'"

"I bet your just not going to go because you couldn't find a date if you tried." I turned around sharply to glare at her.

"Yurusu?" I spat. "For your information, you probably couldn't get one either, Rukia, since you're to scared to even mention something to the person you like, let alone ask him to a festival."

"At least someone likes me! I bet no one likes your rude and cruel attitude!"

"I could care less! I'm not going, I could too get a date, but I choose not to, and I will not talk to Ichigo for you. This conversation has been a waste of my time." I declared, before flash stepping away.

-----

"Did you know about this 'Festival,'" I snapped at Shuhei.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"What's it for? What's it's purpose? Am I required to go?" I asked angrily.

"It's to celebrate the new year. And, I think everyone's invited to go, but Captains may be required to for security reasons, I'm not sure though." He replied, watching me pace about angrily.

"And if I don't go?"

"Then you don't go...I don't see what the big deal is, Taicho."

"The big deal is Rukia and my life and this stupid dance!" I practically screamed, punching the wall in my anger, causing it too crack dangerously. I pulled my fist free of the small indent and the cracks widened.

"Anou...Taicho, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just fine! Do I look like somethings wrong to you?!" I screeched turning to face him. He winced and shook his head no, and I proceeded to turn my back to him.

"Taicho, is this because you can't get a date to the festival or something?" Both of my temples began to throb and I pivoted sharply on my heel.

"I could too get a date! What makes you think I couldn't?! I just think that a date would be unnecessary and a waste of time. I don't want one is all!" He looked away, before continuing on.

"If that's the case than why are you always flirting with Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"NANI?!" I bellowed, advancing on him. "I do not! That guy is serious, rude, and an asshole! How could anyone like him?!"

"You're blushing, Taicho." Shuhei sneered with a smirk. I tore off the waraji that had been on my real foot and chucked at him. It hit him in the head and he went tumbling downwards.

"You are infuriating, Shuhei Hisagi! I do not like him!" I was fuming, and I couldn't stand looking at him any longer. I spun around and walked out of the building.

------

I stepped into the repentence tower, glancing around the darkness, before spotting the head of silvery hair. He didn't turn to look at me, and instead continued to look out the small window, glancnig at the mechanism of his death with a morose expression. I gestured for the guards to close the doors and I strolled farther into the tower. I frowned at the feeling of the cold metal against the stub where my old foot should have been, but kept walking none the less until I was about 5 feet in front of him. I sat down crosslegged before him and studied his face carefully. He finally turned to me, and said bleakly.

"Konbon wa, Shikuma-san." His voice was rugged and he didn't even bother with the false cheery tone I had come to known. I was seeing the true side of Gin and it wasn't pretty.

"Konbon wa, Gin," I replied curteously. I then receded into silence, knowing that if I remained silent long enough, he'd say something that was on his mind.

"Am I going to go to Hell?" He asked quietly after a long while. His broken spirit caused him to sound and look like a child and I felt a slight pang of pity for this former Captain.

"Perhaps. It's not for me to say, being that I know almost nothing about Hell." I shrugged, and he watched me expressionlessly. "It depends if you truly feel some sort of remorse for all the sins you have done. But then again, I don't believe in religion. In fact, the only thing that ties me to Hell is the fact I know Hell is real. So, who am I to ramble about sins."

"Sou ka." He breathed, before turning away once more. "I don't know what to do anymore Shikuma-san. Aizen is dead, all of his followers are gone or under your control indirectly, and I have no beliefs, nothing to follow, nothing to keep me together. I keep on thinking about how terrible of a person I must be for abandoning Rangiku like that, for following someone who was clearly evil, for partaking in all those horrible deeds. And then after those thoughts come full circle in my mind, I realize that probably nothing I can do will atone for what I have done, and I wonder maybe it'd just be better if I were to get executed. I deserve it, after all. But, at the same time, I'm scared to die. I fear the unknown. It's frightening to not know where you'll end up, to not know what will happen."

"Gin," I muttered with enough conviction to cause him to face me once more.

"Nani ka?" He asked in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

"I truly believe that you won't go to Hell. Despite my prior beliefs, you do have a soul. You do care about the world around me. And I think that only true cold, blooded monsters go to Hell. Such as Aizen."

"Yokatta." He breathed, as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the nearest wall.

"But, Gin. You must know, you have only been allowed these extra days because of me. I asked to postpone your death until I interviewed you, and then I'd say my opinion on whether you deserve to live or not. But, the final choice is not mine to give, and I want you to know that if you cannot continue to live, I want you to tell everything you just told to me to Rangiku. And if you are allowed to live, I will tell you these words now."

"Hai, what are they?"

"Even now, I still can't and won't give you all of my trust. There's still about a 30 distrust factor I hold towards you. There is no guarantee that you won't do something violent and evil the moment you step out of this cell. So, if you are permitted to live, I will kill you at even the slightest sign of you reverting back to your old ways. Don't try to hide anything either, for I will know when, where and what you did."

"Wakata." He said evenly, as though not sure of what kind of emotion he should show. Fear, happiness, anger, etc. I shot him a final look, before rising to my feet and beginning to walk towards the door.

"If we meet again, you will obviously be alive and I can say whatever I choose to say to you. But if not, Sayonara, Gin Ichimaru." I called over my shoulder, before opening the doors and quickly exiting the Repentence Cell.

------


	14. Chapter 14

"Sotaicho, I feel that Gin Ichimaru should be permitted to live. He seems truly sorrowful and remorseful over his actions, but I did not base this judgement completely off of his mere emotions. I still only trust him about 70 and I have warned him that any action even slightly relating back to his old ways, I will kill him instantly." I declared. He and his lieutenant stared at me, as though surprised at my judgement.

"Very well. However, being that this decision was mostly your doing, you will be solely responsible for any actions he may or may not do."

"Wakata. Arigatou." I bowed and flash stepped out of the building. Ever since I had gotten this metal foot, I had begun to detest walking, being that the minimal speed of it allowed me to feel the bulkiness of the foot, and the metal against my ankle stump. I also felt truly out of the ordinary at slow speeds. Even though no one had noticed that I no longer possessed a real foot, I could tell with every step, with every slight movement, that I would never have a normal foot. High speeds like flash steps allowed everything to pass by in a painless blur, making it feel as though perhaps, I didn't have a false foot. I stopped my train of thought as I realized I had to tell Rangiku about Gin's circumstances, and with that I flash stepped to appear at the 10th squad office. I entered without knocking, and saw Toshirou sitting at his desk, pouring over piles of paperwork. He glanced up briefly from his work, before looking down.

"Where's Rangiku-san?" I inquired.

"I don't know." He said quickly, as though irritated that I was interrupting him. I closed my eyes and sensed for her reiatsu, spotting it almost instantly.

"Found her. Guess like I care more for you're lieutenant than you do." I snapped. I saw his grip on his pencil tighten and I smirked as I turned around to exit the building. I strolled over to the next couple of buildings, where the squad 10 sparring building was located and walked into it. Everyone glanced at the door, before double taking and stopping their fights to gape at me.

"You must be Owasai-taicho!" A male with spikey dirty blonde hair exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I folded my arms in impatience. I knew this would happen with my own squad, for they hadn't seen me once as of yet. "Rangiku-san, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Hai." She replied, sheathing her Zanpakuto and following me out of the building. "What do you wish to talk to me about, Shikuma-chan?"

"It's Shikuma-taicho to you until I give you orders not to call me that." I breathed. She nodded once before watching me expectantly. "Gin has been allowed to live. He wishes to speak to you, and I will escort you there." I studied her expression, watching her eyes grow wide in shock and joy.

"Wakata. Can we leave now?"

"Hai. But, just to let you know, I will have to be in the Repentence Cell with you while you talk to him, for I am responsible for killing him if he shows any sign of his former self." Her joy vanished to seriousness and she nodded once more. I gestured towards the tower with a slight turn of my head, and she nodded, before flash stepping with me close at hand. I unlocked the door before folding my arms and following Rangiku in. Gin turned to face us slowly, and when he spotted Rangiku, I could see his eyes widen. I receded back into the shadows and watched intently.

"Gin?"

"Rangiku-chan!" I looked away as they embraced, feeling that moment was theirs and I had no right to witness it. When I sensed that they had released one another, I resumed watching.

"When do you get out of here?" Rangiku asked in a rush, her excitement getting the better of her.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I have been allowed to live." They both turned to me and I looked away, waving it off.

"By the way, their letting you live, on the condition on I monitor you're every move." I said hastily. They let their gazes linger on me for several moments before returning to their conversation. I hardly listened, realizing that it was only pointless small talk and other things in which I didn't have the slightest idea. I then heard my name mentioned and I snapped back to attention.

"Nanda?" I replied teresly.

"We were just talking about how you and Hitsugaya-taicho flirt-"

"URUSEE YO! I just got done listening to the same thing from Shuhei. I don't want to hear it from you either. I DO NOT LIKE HIM." I enunciated everything clearly and sharply, hoping to drill my point into their skulls.

"Uh-huh..." She said slowly with a stupid grin plastered to her face. "You know what's funny? Taicho denied it earlier, just like you did!"

"I could care less about what he's doing. I don't like him." She shot me a final smirk before turning back to talk to Gin. I scowled at the back of her head, before glancing at my watch. I cleared my throat and the both turned to face me.

"The guards are expecting us out of here now." They nodded and I flash stepped to appear behind Gin. I undid the cords potruding from his collar before shoving my index finger and thumb between the collar and his neck, making sure I had a tight hold on him. I then tugged him slightly and we exited the cell. Rangiku kept on glancing at Gin as though still in shock that she was actually seeing him for the first time in 3 years, and I met her glance once telling her silently to stop. I then began telling myself the required chants silently before slamming my fist into his stomach. Rangiku jumped and gasped, instantly running to his aid. He coughed for a long while and I waited until he was done to speak again.

"Rangiku, I'll leave him with you. But I want you both aware that I just placed a Kido on him that allows me to know his movements and motives. It will keep me bound to him so if anything were to happen, I could take care of it immediatly." I glanced at Gin who watched me with a serious expression. "Jaa na, Rangiku-san, Gin." I stated before flash stepping away from that spot.

------

Festivals were a waste of time. They were for nerds and squares. Which gave me all the more reason to wonder why the hell even Zuraki was in the crowds of people swaying slightly. He may of had his arms folded and his same serious expression on, but I could tell he had come here on his own free will. I pressed myself even tighter against the wall, hoping that since no one could sense my reiatsu, no one would see me. I was here for security reasons, and that's how I wanted it to stay. The rest of Seireite could celebrate the new year if they wished, but I saw no need to celebrate another year. I folded my arms and scanned the sea of people absently, wishing this whole thing could be over. But before I could wallow in that thought, I sensed Rangiku and Gin's reiatsu coming towards me and I turned to face them calmly.

"Shikuma-taicho, why aren't you out having fun? Eveyone's dancing, playing games and just having a great time, and you sit here leaning against the wall?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, so?" I replied calmly, before turning to Gin. "So, did Sotaicho say you could resume your spot as the 3rd division officer?"

"I haven't asked him yet. He probably won't let me until I prove I'm not going to go AWOL on him."

"Makes sense I suppose, being that everyone is glaring at you and they think that you will return back to your old self at any given second."

"Shikuma-taicho..." Rangiku started, as though trying to stop me from saying any more. I didn't have any intentions to do so, so I merely watched her expectantly. "Anou...We better get going. Gotta play those games before the kids take all the prizes." I nodded once, and they took off through the crowds, vanishing from my sight quickly. I resumed leaning back against the wall, and smiled as a song I liked came on through the loud speakers. The smile was short lived, however, for I sensed Toshirou's reiatsu appear next to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase that, what are you and you're lieutenant planning? And why are you getting my Hisho-san involved?" I turned to face him, scrutinizing his expression. It shifted from shock to anger.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled, sounding truly clueless to what I was talking about. I looked away, and folded my arms once more.

"Today my lieutenant accused me of liking you and later on, your lieutenant accused me of the same thing. Which is ridiculous, because personally, I feel that anyone who ends up liking you must be some hard-headed asshole."

"What?!" He exclaimed, turning to me temples throbbing. I smriked in satisfaction, and he turned around, hands in pockets as he glared at the ground. "Well, besides the insults, Matsumoto accused me of liking you as well several days ago. So, if anything, I'm guessing she's planning to set us up."

"Then let's plan to knock her out!" I muttered angrily.

"Don't be so immature." He told me with an air of bossyness to it. I scowled at him, before grabbing him by a pressure point in the ear. He whimpered in pain and instantly tried to free himself from my grasp.

"I'm not being immature!" I hissed in his ear before releasing him and smoothing my sleeves non-chalantly, as though I hadn't just brought a Captain to his knees. Said Captain, shot me a grimace and masaged his ear.

"Mou...it looks like you guys aren't getting along too well." Rangiku pouted, shoving her way gently through the crowds with Gin close at hand.

"You think?!" Both Toshirou and I exclaimed. Rangiku's eyes widened before smoldering into a smirk.

"I'm definitly seeing sparks." She pointed between the two of us, and we both looked away.

"I'm definitly seeing you're death!" I warned.

"Matsumoto! Leave us alone!"

"You hear that, Gin? They want to be ALONE!" They said alone at the same time, shooting each other looks that must have been a mockery of what they thought Toshirou had meant. They then flash stepped into the crowds before we could yell at them anymore. I inhaled deeply before breathing it out in an angry huff.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I can't stand you." I spat.

"The feeling's mutual." He growled. And with that, we parted ways and I continued on overseeing the safety of the festival.

-------


	15. Chapter 15

"Ne, Hisho-san. What day is it?" I asked breezily as I stared out the window.

"June twenty first. Why?"

"It's the first day of summer!" I shrieked in enthusiasm. Ever since I could remember, I had always had this tradition, where the first day of summer marked the last day of me wearing shoes and socks until the cold and common sense forced me to resume wearing shoes. However, my enthusiasm was short lived when I remembered I no longer could go barefoot. All of Soul Society didn't have the slightest idea I had a mechanical foot, in fact, even I had almost forgotten. But I wasn't going to foolishly reveal my foot because of my tradition. And I most certainly wasn't about to let my tradition die, either. Hmm, what to do?

"What's so good about the first day of summer?"

"Nothing, Hisho-san." I replied slowly, as I pondered what to do. Within an instant, I decided my tradition was more important than my ego as of now, and with that, I peeled off the waraji and tabi first from my right foot and my left. My left took longer due to the filling in my tabi that molded the shape of a real foot. But none the less, it was all done relatively quick, and when I was done I let my foot hit the ground causing a muffled thud type noise. Shuhei looked up and then glanced down at my foot. His eyes widened and he he gaped up at me.

"What happened?"

"It was my own stupid fault for not restraining a Hollow completely. Although I still blame the Hollow for doing it."

"What Hollow? What did it do? When did this happen?" He was so completely lost.

"Ichigo's inner Hollow. It shattered every bone from my ankle to toes into hundreds of pieces and Kotetsu-san was forced to amputate it. It happened about...um...6 months ago I think."

"NANI? And you're just telling me this now?!"

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know. I'm only letting you and the world know because I want to go barefoot in the summer. Now, any more questions, and I won't hesitate you to kick you in the skull with this foot." I warned. He watched me warily and shut his mouth. "Hisho-san!" I procaimed suddenly after an awkward silence, causing him to jump.

"Hai, taicho?"

"Do you think any less of me, now that you know I have this mechanical foot. And don't you dare lie to me." He glanced around awkwardly, as though searching for the right words to say.

"No, I don't think less of you for having it."

"Yokatta."

"But, I am thinking slightly less of you for not telling me, you're goddamned lieutenant!" He finished abruptly. I turned around, completely dumbfounded.

"S-shuhei..." I started. "Well, I don't know, I thought being that I'm a lot younger than you, automatically I'd already have less respect in your eyes than if I was older. I felt that if I told you that I had this fake foot, you would hold me in even lower regards."

"Taicho, I thought you already knew I hold you in utmost respect. I've never mentioned this to you before, but I think that you are 5 times the Captain Tousen ever was. And that's exactly why I'm shocked that you felt you couldn't tell me."

"Gomen na sai, Shuhei."

"It's okay. Next time, though, make sure you tell me something of vital importance like that."

"Hai, hai." I breathed, relieved he wasn't too terribly angry at me. "Ne, Hisho-san! When's your birthday?"

"What? Why does it matter? And where did that question come from?"

"Who cares? Just answer it, damn it!" I shouted, growing impatient.

"August 1st." He raised an eyebrow at me before asking. "When's your's, Taicho?"

"That's not important." I walked over to the door, and slid it open, taking in a deep breath of the warm, summer air. The best time of the year was definitly summer. I stepped into the grass, feeling both elation at the sensation of the soft blades in between my toes, and sorrow at the fact that I could only enjoy the sensation on one foot. The feeling of sorrow hit hard, and I forced myself to remember the benefits of a false foot. With a final glance at it, I got down onto my hands and knees and rolled over to lay on my back. I tucked my arms underneath my head and watched the clouds roll by lazily, picking out unusual shaped clouds and deciphering them as they past overhead. I sensed Shuhei step towards me slightly.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about and I was thankful he wasn't saying it aloud.

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"It's very improbable."

"Sou ka."

------

"Happy 132nd birthday, Shikuma-chan! We got you presents, so come over to the Squad 13 building. Your favorite Captains, Ukitake and Shunsui." I read aloud in disqust.

"N-Nani?! It's your birthday today?!" Shuhei exclaimed, practically spitting out his tea. I frowned at the poorly drawn baloons and shaky kanji and I knew Shunsui had done the writing.

"Unfortunately." I muttered. Birthdays were a waste of time. They were just another day of the year, and another year of your life. There was no reason to make a commotion of the anniversery of someones birth. Or maybe it was just my birthday I hated. I was fine giving everyone else presents and celebrating their birthdays, but for me, I had always felt that I wasn't worth the remembrance.

"I didn't even get you anything." Shuhei grumbled, clearly fretting over the surprise of my birthday.

"Don't bother, Hisho-san. I'm sure Ukitake and Shunsui got enough presents to last me a life time." I set down the card, and strolled over to the window. I peered outside, looking for traces of evidence that may point to what the two were planning. I saw nothing that suggested the rest of Seireite knew about my birthday, but then again, looks were often deceiving. "I guess I better get this damned surprise I know they're planning over with." I exhaled a thick breath, blowing the bangs out of my face. I then glanced at Shuhei who instantly rose to his feet and we flash stepped out of the building to appear at the Squad 13 office building. I frowned at it, not seeing any flambouyant decorations. I then closed my eyes, sensing for reiatsu's and it was then that I knew they had planned a huge party, for I felt the reiatsu's of all of the Captains, lieutenants, and all of my 9th squad. I rolled my eyes, but none the less proceeded onwards. As soon as I slid the door open, everyone turned to face me and with a deafening roar, screamed "Happy birthday!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and took in a deep breath.

"Thanks..." I finally managed, figuring it'd be act like I liked this thing instead of tearing down the baloons and decorations like I had originally intended. I glanced around and spotted Ukitake immediatly due to his hair and I strolled up to him.

"Ukitake, just give me the presents so I can leave. I hate birthday parties." I hated how desperate I was sounding, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Mou, you're so impatient, Shikuma-chan!" I shot him a warning look and he grinned sheepishly. "Hai, hai! The presents are all over there in that pile! Everyone here got you something! Well...all the Captains at least. Some of the lieutenants did, but I'm not sure how many of your squad did." I nodded. It was understandable. I knew each and everyone of their names and could talk to them like life long friends, but I never really saw them. I then turned to the pile and everyone watched me in excitement.

"Open mine first!" I heard Rangiku shout.

"Don't be stupid, Mune-chan, she's going to open mine first!" I heard Yachiru declare. I smiled faintly and grabbed the nearest present which happened to be from Shunsui. I instantly knew he had set it there on purpose. I turned to face him and he shot me a thumbs up with a stupid grin to match. I shook my head with a laugh and tore off the wrapping paper. It was a book on Sociology tactics and I couldn't help but let my smile widen. I matched his thumbs up with one of my own, before setting the book aside and opening one after another. I went through the presents within a matter of minutes in my haste to get out of here, but in my haste I nearly missed one. It was a tiny box with pale blue wrapping. I leaned over the table and grabbed it and tore the paper off. I scrutinized the box for any sign of what could be inside, but when I found none I slowly lifted the lid open, and I felt my eyes widen as I realized what was inside. It was a necklace with a silver pendant of a butterfly that matched the seals I had on my arm. In the middle of the butterfly's abdomen lay a tiny emerald colored stone. I gently lifted it up, and observed it more carefully. I then glanced at the slip of paper that had been on top of the wrapping paper and saw it was from Toshirou.

I turned around slowly to face him, eyes wide in surprise. "You got me this?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. I couldn't think of a single reason why he'd even get me something at all, let alone a necklace. He nodded slowly, looking away as though he didn't wish to discuss why.

"Well, I hate jewlery, so this better have some point of purpose!" I snapped suddenly, reverting back to my normal Toshirou-hating self.

"Why would a Captain wear jewlery anyway?!"

"Then why the hell did you get me this, ahou?!"

"It's a special sort of metal and stone that enables you to seal things in a spot that's close by, but not directly in your blood stream. It's more effective. I figured that since you seem to have a fettish of sealing things, maybe you'd like something that would enable you to continue sealing." I felt my eyes widen once more, but I quickly erased all evidence of me being surprised.

"Arigatou..." I muttered slowly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. I glanced around and saw that the rest of the room was watching us in fascination and I rolled my eyes.

"Show's over, people. I unwrapped the presents, and now I am going to go back to my office to get some work done. You can continue on with your party for all I care, I just no longer wish to be a part of it. So, thank you all for the gifts, they are greatly appreciated, even if the celebration of my birthday in general isn't. Also, Happy early birthday, Shunsui." I knew his birthday was tomorrow, and I figured it'd be easier to say it now. He shot me a gracious smile and I continued on. "Kaeroze, Hisho-san." I called, and he appeared by my side instantly. With that I called out a brief farewell, before flash stepping out of the building and into my own.

-----

When I had finished my work, I heard a small knock on the door and I sensed Yoruichi's reiatsu enter. I glanced up at her, wondering what she could be here for.

"Konbon wa, Yoruichi-san." I greeted as I reclined back against my chair.

"Konbon wa. Happy birthday by the way." I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. "Urahara sent me here to give you this, being that he knows you're not very happy with him at the moment." I raised an eyebrow before meeting her golden gaze, but proceeded to take the small package she had been holding out for me none the less. I stared at it for a long moment before slowly peeling away the wrapping. When I had completely stripped it of the covering, a small picture frame became visibile. I flipped it around to reveal a painting of me and Urahara. We were standing back to back, arms folded. I was looking up over my shoulder while he was looking down over his shoulder so our gazes met. Or would have met if our eyes wouldn't have been closed from laughter. I stared at it for a long while, feeling tears rise to my eyes against my will. I blinked them back and took out the picture from the frame, knowing Urahara would write something as well. I flipped the painting over in my hands so the back was facing me, and that was when I saw the words.

Shikuma-chan, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart I couldn't alter Kotetsu's decision or alert you to it. But, I don't want such a small issue to make us stop talking to each other. I say small issue, because I know that you will find a way to cope with you're foot and even learn to love it. You're too strong to let something like that affect you. Happy birthday, Shikuma-chan! I can't believe it's already been 132 years since I found you! Time sure does fly when you're old. Your's truly, Urahara-jii.

I couldn't help but smile after I read the note. He had been right, I had gotten used to this foot. It had more advantages than dissadvantages. I sighed and set the picture back in the frame before placing the frame to the right hand side of my desk.

"What did he give you, Owasai-taicho?" She asked inquisitively.

"Jiji always was quite the artist." I stated calmly. She nodded once in understanding before glancing at the clock that hung on the wall behind me.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around, Owasai-taicho." With that she strolled out of my office and as soon as the door closed behind her, I stared at the painting. I couldn't feel anger towards him after seeing this picture, and I realized that I hadn't felt anger towards him in over 5 months. It was just my pride that prevented me from going back to see him. I took in a deep breath and looked away from the picture. Note to self: Visit Jiji soon.

------

I sensed Ichigo's reiatsu enter the Seireite a couple days later, and I remembered my heated discussion with Rukia. I frowned, and rose to my feet before steering myself out the door. I flash stepped to appear in front of him, and he glanced down at my foot almost instinctively.

"If you don't want to get kicked in the head again, I advise you to stop looking at my foot." His gaze snapped up to meet mine. "Now, for a proper greeting. Hi, Ichigo. What are you doing here?" I continued on casually. He arched an eyebrow.

"I was going to go talk to Rukia."

"Sou ka. Well, speaking of Rukia, she wanted me to tell you something a while ago, but I never got around to saying it. So, I guess now's a pretty good time for it."

"And what would that be?" He asked slowly.

"Rukia wants you to become a permanent Shinigami. I'm assuming you don't want to because you don't want to leave your family and friends behind, am I correct?" He nodded and I continued on. "Well, I'm sure you're aware that your father is a Shinigami himself, even if it's only for very short periods of time and very rarely-"

"WHAT?!" He interrupted me.

"What, what?" I paused. "In the butt?" I couldn't help but finish with a chuckle.

"My dad isn't a Shinigami. There's a lot of things he isn't and this is one of them."

"For the most part, he quit being one when he met your mother. He was pretty well known here in Soul Society. I guess he never felt like mentioning it to you." I shrugged. "Anyway, let me finish. Being that he has spritual abilities, I'm betting your sisters do as well. That also means their lifespans are longer than the average human anyway. Besides, that's not what you need to be worrying about Ichigo. I understand your family is important, even if it's a feeling I can't completely relate to, but you need to know that what's more important is your ability to train without destroying human settings. You need to be able to control your Hollow and release your reiatsu without being noticed by Humans. The only place where you can do that constantly is here. And if you're not training constantly, you're not training enough. So, put it this way, either you become a permanent Shinigami, or you destroy yourself by not becoming one." I folded my arms and studied his expression carefully. Obviously, he was still in shock about the fact his father was a Shinigami.

"Well, think about it. But anyway, how's your Hollow doing? Did it recover yet? Obviously, it hasn't tried to gain complete control."

"I think it understands that you're there in a sense. I can feel the presense of someone or something else in my inner world now, but I can never see it. The Hollow seems to sense it too, because it never tries anything as long as that presense is there."

"That presense would be my seal, dumbass." I corrected angrily. He winced but said nothing. "Well, I guess now that I've told you what I had been told to say, you can go." He didn't stick around to acknowledge me, before flash stepping away. I sighed thickly. This kid sure was irritating. But as irritating as he was, he had potential and someone would have to show him how to use that potential. And I had no intention of me becoming that someone. After all, I'm a Captain, I have more important things to do. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears with a faint smile on my face before flash stepping to my office.

------

"Anou, Taicho...you're lip is bleeding." Shuhei alerted me warily, pointing to my lower lip. I glanced down at it, before darting my tounge across the skin.

"Aa...so it is." I muttered absently, but none the less removed my teeth from the lip.

"Why were you biting it?"

"Just thinking about something."

"So you bite you're lip hard enough to make it bleed when you think about something? Must be something serious then."

"Yeah..." I replied, not really listening to what he was saying. Why had Toshirou given me something like this? It made no sense...We hated each other, a decent present didn't show hatred. I had been pondering why ever since he had given it to me and it still didn't make sense. I guess I didn't hate him. But I didn't like him either. He wasn't a terrible person, but he sure as hell wasn't a good person. Up until he had given me this gift, I had been completely cock sure in the fact I hated him, but now I wasn't so sure where we stood. It felt like that gesture made it impossible for me to hate him completely, now that I had some indication he had a human heart. But, at the same time, the gesture made me want to distrust him. What was he planning? How did I know this necklace wouldn't explode or something if I tried to seal something in it?

"Taicho, were you listening to what I just said?"

"Huh? What?" I snapped back to attention, realizing Shuhei had been speaking while I had been lost in my thoughts.

"You really didn't hear a word I said?" He groaned in irritation.

"No, I heard all of it. I just didn't listen to any of it." I replied curtly. He slid his palm down his face before taking a deep breath and repeating what he had said.

"I said, the paperwork is finished. You can go out and spar with the seated officers if you want."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go do that then." I rose to my feet and headed out the door. In the process of doing so, I crashed into Toshirou. Just my luck. I caught myself before I completely lost my balance and I managed to remain standing.

"Sorry," I muttered, while he said the same thing. "Hey, Hitsugaya." He quirked a pale eyebrow at the use of his name. "Why did you get me that present? It leads me to believe you either don't completely hate me, or this necklace is going to like explode or something the moment I try to seal something in it."

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't give a Captain something that would kill them! It was you're birthday so I gave you a gift was all!"

"No need to get pissy, geez. Fine, well, obviously, I guess you're not as bad of a person as I originally thought."

"Thanks." He grumbled as he rolled his eyes. I slapped him upside the head, being that it was still summer and I didn't have my waraji on to hit him with.

"I was trying to be nice, ahou! You ruined it!"

"Okay, okay! I'll try to be nice too. You're an okay person, instead of the obnoxious brat I thought you were."

"Cut the crap, Toshirou-kohai. You know I'm just as obnoxious and bratty as I was the first time you met me."

"True..."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Like I said, I was just trying to return the favor and pretend to be nice as well."

"Fine!" I exhaled in exasperation. "I'm an obnoxious brat, and you're a serious hard-ass. That was as nice as I can get."

"I am not a hard-"

"Yes you are." We glared at each other for a moment before he took in a deep breath.

"Okay, all immature insults aside, I think we both agree that we don't completely hate each other. So, friends?" He held out a pale hand and I stared at it warily before glancing back up at him and then letting it rest back on the hand. Was this some sort of trick? I frowned at it, before finally wrapping my fingers around his and shaking it once.

"Friends." I finally agreed.

---------

AUTHORS COMMENTS:

Okay so, yeah...I know this is a longer chapter and it's because the next part is going to be a 200 year time skip. So I don't know if I'll change the title or not or just keep adding on to this one. I've also fallen behind on updating on here, when this was supposed to be the one I updated quicker XD It's because I don't really like the whole process of uploading things on here. But I promise that I'll try to get more on top of things from now on. X3


	16. Chapter 16

I sensed Shuhei's reiatsu coming towards the door and I reclined back against the chair, throwing my feet on the desk as I waited for him impatiently. Within a couple of seconds the door opened and he stood before me.

"You're slow, Hisho-san." I groaned. "Well, anyway, what'd Mayuri say?"

"He says that the punishment and admittance into Hell is growing extremely lax according to reports."

"Shuhei, I'm not dumb, I already knew that. I meant, what are the exact numbers and punishments going on? I gotta know how serious everything is before going there."

"Taicho, you're honestly going back there?"

"Duh. I'm the Queen of Hell. I kind of have a right by hierarchy."

"Sou desu."

"Besides, from what I hear, time in Hell doesn't pass the same as the Human world or Soul Society. Since they are constantly being tortured and punished, time goes by much slower. Which means, in the 200 years I haven't been there, it's felt like over 2,000 to them. I'm probably nothing more than a myth. And this myth will end up crusing every single demon who went against my direct orders those 200 years ago."

"Just don't destroy too much. Hell is a very important place."

"I know that. But now it's my turn to ask questions. Are you going to tell Sotaicho of my absence, because I know I won't be gone too terribly long. I don't think it should really bother him too much."

"Well, I kind of have to, taicho. He will get angry if one of his Captains suddenly leaves without his knowing."

"He's quite the stickler for rules. And I've told you a million times over the past 200 years, call me Shikuma! Taicho was fine for like the first 100 years, but I grew weary of it after that. You've known me long enough to drop the damn formalities."

"Hai, hai."

"You've been hanging around me too much. You're starting to sound like me. And I don't think anyone wants that." I smirked and rose to my feet, before folding my arms and glaring at the air where I knew the portal should be appearing. I reached into my haori and pulled out my soul pager, flipping it open and angrily dialing Mayuri's number.

"Open the damned portal!" I shouted in his ear before he could even finish greeting me properly. I hung up before he could say anything else, and the next thing I knew, a large gaping hole had appeared before me and I peered through. Flames instantly filled my field of vision, and it occured to me, I was going to the place that I technically owned.

"Be careful..." Shuhei cautioned. I rolled my eyes and made a 'tsk' noise.

"What am I? Four? I'm just going to Hell, I see no need to worry."

"Should I inform any one else of your departure then?" He asked as though he had never mentioned those cautious words of advice.

"I don't care. You're boring me. I'm going to go now. Jaa na, Hisho-san!" I called over my shoulder before stepping through the portal. I heard a slight tearing noise from behind me and I knew the portal had closed. Spirit particles were gathering at my feet and I knew I was hovering above the actual Hell. The blackness of the area brought back memories, and I smiled wantonly to myself, before peering over my feet to the flames below me. I could see that flames were only casted from certain parts, and that the demons had built areas similar to civilizations. Of course, I knew the buildings were probably only there for various forms of torture. I frowned as I racked my brain for any recollection of those buildings being here last time I had been here with Aizen. However, I was snapped out of my reverie by a hoarse voice of a demon.

"Hey, what's that?" I saw a creature pointing it's skeletal finger towards me. I grinned. So they thought I was a 'What'? Well, they wouldn't recognize me anyway. Maybe by myths and legends, but not personally, so why not give them a flashy show to remind them who I was? I dispatched the spirit particles and let myself fall out of the atmosphere, before shooting out a small kido which repelled me backwards. I flipped through the air, my haori rustling behind me and landed lightly on my feet. I glanced up and saw I was being glared at. Obviously they weren't impressed.

"It's some human. But how the hell did she get in? The gates weren't opened." Some slimy red skinned demon barked, his voice high pitched and irritating.

"I'm not a human, ass wipe. I'm a Shinigami. If you had any common sense, you'd also know I am a Captain of the Gotei 13." It's eyes widened but proceeded to narrow into a scowl.

"What are you, a Shinigami, doing in Hell? I should kill you where you stand for leaving your territory." Before the rest of the crowd could cheer their agreement, I had flash stepped forward and severed his head with a small but intense blast of my reiatsu sent from my finger. I hadn't even needed to unsheath my sword. Hells demons certainly were pathetic. The crowd of demons gaped at me, the body and then back at me. Their surprise turned to outrage and the throng instantly tightened around me.

"Attacking me would not be a wise move on you're part." I warned calmly. They didn't listen. The circle kept getting tighter and the next thing I knew, there was blasts of flames coming towards me as well as the select few that prefered to fight hand to hand. I rolled my eyes and pulled out Kohakutaka. I swung her around in a large arc, causing the creatures nearest to me to become incinerated with the combined contact of my blade and reiatsu while the surrounding demons fell to the ground. Their bodies had been cut in two from the waist and I hadn't even touched any of them. Geez, Hell certainly was becoming lax. I closed my eyes and sensed for any irregular body functions in the demons and I sensed nothing. I also saw no physical evidence of torment and I frowned as it dawned on me, they weren't just becoming lax on punishments, they were ceasing them all together! I opened my eyes, and took a step forward before stopping as hundreds of other demons came rushing out of buildings.

"What the hell happened?" I heard one demand.

"I killed them." I replied loudly, causing all heads to turn and face me. After a moment of silence, the crowd burst into laughter.

"There's no way a Shinigami could have killed 200 demons-"

"I, Shikuma Owasai have killed these demons without even touching them. And I will kill you all in the same fashion if you do not tell me this instant where Suri Aoi is." I shouted, quieting the crowd instantaneously.

"Did you say...Shikuma Owasai?"

"Did I stutter?" I flash stepped behind the one who had said that and I elbowed him in the back, shattering his spine. I watched him hit the ground and he stared at me eyes wide, frozen in fear. "Where is Suri Aoi?!" No one answered, as though they were in fear, and I knew he had probably threatened them never to disclose his location to outsiders. I sensed for his reiatsu and it was in fact in this crowd.

"Suri Aoi, you are a coward. Reveal yourself now, or I, the Queen of Hell, will ensure you meet your end in a much more gruesome way than your demon followers." I warned. I heard gasps and noises of muted surprise as they recognized my name and status and backed away slightly. They glanced around at Suri who was slowly coming forwards.

"H-hai, Owasai-dono?"

"Why has Hell fallen under you're leadership during my absence?"

"E-etou..."

"Did you forget who truly ruled? Did you think I would not know? Did you think that I would not care that you are letting your demons enter the Human world?"

"Anou..." I gripped him by the neck with one hand, my fingers squeezing his skin so that my fingers wrapped around the entire width of his neck. He released a strangulated breathing noise and his eye bulged out of his head, pupil dialating.

"Well?" I hissed, lifting him off the ground, tightening my grip in the process. A wheezing noise left his mouth and he hardly managed to utter the word 'yes.' "You vile, worthless, creature!" I bellowed, throwing it against the nearest building. Upon impact, the building shattered and the one behind it cracked as he skidded across the ground and crashed into the south wall. I knew instantly he was dead. The demons had backed as far away from me as they could, but none the less jumped when I pivoted sharply to face them.

"I should have you all slaughtered brutally for your crimes and lack of torturing. And right now, nothing is going to stop me from doing so, unless one of you dickwads feels like restoring punishments to the normal." They all glanced around, before finally a nearly human looking creature stepped forward. The only thing that marked him as a demon was his sharp ears and third eye, but figure wise, he was nearly the exact replica of a human.

"What do you wish, Owasai-dono?"

"I wish to supervise Hell for the time being, but I have more important roles to attend to. Therefore, I will assign you..." I paused.

"Lucifer Yatou."

"To oversee Hell's punishments, admittance, torturings and anything else. If I find you went against my orders like that retard over there," I jabbed my thumb towards Suri's corpse. "You will meet an untimely end far worse than him. As I had warned him, I will warn you, and this time you will take my every word very seriously. You may be the leader of Hell, but do not forget who the true Queen is." His eyes widened but he nodded ferverently none the less.

"Hai, Akurei no Jo'o-sama."

"Good. Now, dispose of that trash," I motioned with my head towards the sea of dead demons. "Get back to the normal torturing and punishment schedule, and do not let me recede from your memories, Lucifer Yatou." I turned away and slashed a hole in the air. "If we meet again, it will not be a pleasant experience, Lucifer Yatou. Remember it and remember it well." I stated calmly, before stepping through and closing the portal behind me.

--


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as I had my feet firmly planted on the ground, the portal closed and Shuhei looked up, surprised. I glanced around and realized Toshirou was in my office as well. Great. That meant Shuhei had told him, and he'd go balistic that I had acted recklessly or something stupid like that. "That was quick," Shuhei exclaimed, and they both stared at me expectantly as though waiting for a story.

"I took care of it." I replied calmly. Shuhei's non scarred eyebrow rose, and Toshirou frowned at me.

"Did you even get permission to go?"

"Do I need it if I own the place?" We stood there staring at each other, and I took it as a game. He looked away first after several seconds and I almost laughed as I realized I'd always win.

"Well, what happened?" He snapped, growing impatient with me.

"I killed about 200 demons, plus the one that was supposed to have the place under control. I threatened about 300 more and eventually assigned some demon named Lucifer Yatou to oversee Hell. I warned him if I have to go back there, it won't be good for him or for his followers. I think now that they saw how I took down that many demons without even touching them, they know that they don't want to piss me off again."

"You killed them without touching them?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah...so?" I shrugged and strolled over to my desk, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a sticky note. I spotted a brush and ink on my desk and I instantly began scrawling a hasty memo to Sotaicho informing him of what had been done during my time in Hell. I stuck it to my door figuring someone would take it to him eventually, and flopped down on the floor, aware of the two of them watching me.

"Why aren't you taking that to Sotaicho?"

"That involves getting up, and I don't want to do that." I replied simply. I heard Shuhei laugh and Toshirou slide his palm across his face. We sat there in silence for a long while before Toshriou spoke again.

"So you didn't get hurt then." I lowered my arm and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've told you before, I don't need you're worry. Besides, I'm not some kid that carelessly get's hurt in whatever I do."

"Taicho, I'm sure Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't think you're careless, he just cares-"

"Whatever." I cut him off bitterly. "Back to business. The squad hasn't been sparring lately. I guess they need someone experienced to spar with them. You up for it, Hisho-san?"

"Only if you stop calling me that, and then I'll spar and call you by your name."

"Okay! Are you up for it, Shuhei Hisagi?"

"Hai desu, Shikuma Owasai."

"THEN GET GOING ASS HOLE!" I yelled, throwing a stapler at him. He narrowly dodged it before exiting the room, chuckling. "K'so...he broke my stapler." I groaned. I saw Toshirou roll his eyes at this comment.

"Did you even think about what you were doing when you went to Hell?"

"I thought we were off of this topic, Toshirou-kohai. But to answer you're question, no I didn't." I crossed my arms and stared at him evenly. "I'm not some kid that you need to monitor. Maybe that's how you treat Momo-san, but I have no intentions of being treated as such. See, I, on the other hand, could care less where you are, what your doing, or if you come back alive, because I have enough common sense not to underestimate your abilities." His eyes widened and I knew I had just made him feel extremely guilty and remorseful over his words. He glanced down and I saw his eyes dart to my foot and I found myself wanting to punch this supposed 'friend.'

"My innexperience and trustingness caused me this. And it happened 200 goddamn years ago. You should have gotten over it by now. And as for our 200 year old vow to be friends, I'm starting to believe you were never serious, dickwad."

"Shikuma, that's not what I meant-!" He tried.

"Don't waste your breath, Toshirou. You're just as much of an ass as you were the first time I met you, and I guess nothings going to change that, now is it? Just get out, and go be an ass to someone who actually cares." I turned around, and leaned over my desk, grabbing a juice box from the small cooler beneath it. I popped in the straw and took a slow sip, warily sensing Toshirou's reiatsu. He must have gotten the point that I was no longer going to talk to him and he left with a sigh. As soon as I heard the door close behind him, I turned around and took another long sip, thankful he was finally gone.

--

"Hisagi-fukutaicho...what are you doing here?" A man with black hair who appeared to be in his thirties asked in surprise.

"Taicho asked me to spar with you guys, so who wants to go first?" Shuhei ventured, looking around expectantly.

"I will," The same man said. They both stepped forwards and the rest of the division members backed up, clearing an area for them. Shuhei easily knocked his opponents sword to the ground after feigning several blocks.

"You're footwork is quick, but you focus too much on that and you let your swordsmanship fail. Up on you're feet." The black haired man's face flushed but none the less he scrambled to his feet and came running towards Shuhei. They engaged in a fierce battle with their blades, but ultimately, Shuhei was the victor. The man rose to his feet and Shuhei nodded to him to show some sort of gesture of dismissal. "Just keep practicing your swordplay. However, you're speed is amazing. Keep it up." Shuhei declared calmly. The man nodded, and backed up into the crowd.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, where is Taicho?" Someone asked after a moment.

"She was in her office. But knowing her, she's probably doing something other than actual paperwork." He rolled his eyes.

"Taicho slacks off?" Someone else inquired, sounding apalled that their taicho was a slacker.

"Taicho is the Queen of Hell and could probably could defeat all of you without lifting a finger. Don't underestimate her simply because she hates doing paperwork." There was countless gasps from newer members who were impressed with her strength. "I've sparred with her countless times throughout the years, and I've picked up on a motto of hers that she always follows."

"What would that be?"

"Well, I guess she has two. One that involves direct combat, and one that involves how you should treat your opponent in battle. The first one is to never foolishly expend your powers for the sake of showing off. If you can't think things through, you can't fight. To her, it's as simple as that, and I couldn't agree more. The second one is, you never, ever, start explaining your techniques to an opponent during battles. Explain it to them when you're sure their heart is about to stop, or when they're already dead. The only thing they really need to know about you is your name. To her, all battles are about common sense and logic even if she almost never seems like they are. So, the point I'm trying to convey is that strength and brute force may seem like the only things that matter in battle, in the eyes of Taicho, you aren't a true Shinigami, a true warrior, if you can't think things through."

"So you're saying that she'd rather see us work on logistics versus footwork?"

"Well, yeah, although she wouldn't want you to stop foot work and swordplay all together. The point is, that if you were able to combine logistics and even if you were poor at swordplay, you could probably outsmart me and have me at your mercy. Taicho would rather see intellegence in a battle versus unbridled, uncontrolled strength. She, is fortunate enough to be good at both, but none the less she doesn't foolishly use her powers." Everyone nodded. "So, as such, I'll give you all several minutes to think of strategies and I'll return and we can start again."

"Ossu," Everyone declared, before preparing they're strategies for the next round of sparring.

--

"Taicho...that was quick. I thought you were going to talk to Shuhei about Shikuma-taicho's departure?" Rangiku questioned as she looked up from her notebook.

"Yeah, well, she's back."

"Honto ni? Where did she go anyway?"

"Hell?"

"Hou?! What did she do, I thought she said she was never going to go back there?"

"She killed a couple hundred demons, including the one that she had assigned to oversee Hell."

"Mou, kowai na!" She stopped her exclamatory remarks when she realized that her Taicho looked saddened and slightly angry. No one else probably would have been able to decipher the subtle changes in his expression, but she had worked under his guidance long enough to know what a twitch of a jaw muscle meant. "Taicho, did something happen between you and Shikuma? I mean, I know you're friends and all, but I know you like her more than that and you can't deny it." Toshirou's fingers clenched and unclenched before exhaling thickly.

"No, nothing happened."

"Taicho, you're a terrible liar." Rangiku stated bluntly after a slight pause.

"I'm not lying. I honestly don't know what happened, and personally, I don't think anything did. I think that she just over reacted to a subject that she clearly doesn't like."

"Sou ka. Well, girls like it if guys apologize, even if they didn't do anything wrong. So you should go do that soon." Toshirou said nothing, and instead merely turned around and grabbed a small pile of paperwork, setting to work on burying himself in the task.

--

"Risumaru, get your ass over here. Now!" A deep voice demanded harshly.

"Hai, Silvano-sama!" An effeminate man with shoulder length blonde hair came bustling out of the nearest hallway to appear at his superior's side. "Nan desu ka?"

"What information were you able to gather on this Queen of Hell?"

"Her name is Shikuma Owasai, and she's the Captain of the 9th division in the Gotei 13. She's the one who killed Aizen 200 years ago, and recently she made a trip back to Hell and killed approximately 300 demons with a single swing of her sword."

"Have you been able to pinpoint her exact location?"

"Hai, it was difficult being that I can't sense her reiatsu at all, but I have managed to trace her current whereabouts to the Human World."

"The Human world? That makes it all the more easy for me to catch her and destroy her." Silvano said in a tone that didn't bode well.

"Silvano-sama, I must go now. The Gillian's are growing restless there without my command."

"Sorry, Risumaru, but I can't allow you to do so."

"W-why is that, Silvano-sama?" He couldn't help but stammer. Silvano rose to his feet.

"Because, I need to devour your soul right now, and that seems far more important than you controlling those Gillian." Risumaru felt himself gulp and he subconciously began inching backwards until he was pressed against the cold stone wall, unable to go any farther. He knew this was the end, and he could do nothing but stare wide eyed at his superior who was slowly advancing no him.

--

Holy crap I'm stupid. XD

I didn't realize that you could like delete documents without deleting the story so I didn't add any more because I thought that I couldn't.

But now I know I can, so it's all good.

I know that I'm incredibly far behind the point that I'm on on DA, but oh well gives me more time to make up new stuff.

Sooooo...Hope you guys like the new time skip thing. :3


	18. Chapter 18

I watched the portal close behind me before it faded away. I stared at the spot where it had disappeared for a moment more before turning around and flash stepping down the road to appear in front of Urahara's shop. I slid the door open and strolled in.

"Konbon wa, jiji!" I called. He jumped slightly and looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"Shikuma-chan! What brings you here tonight?"

"I don't know, really. I just felt like getting out of Soul Society for a little bit."

"Aa, sou ka. But that's beside the point! I've missed you, Shikuma-chan!" He rose to his feet and I rushed over to meet him, wrapping my arms around him. He returned the embrace before pulling away after several moments.

"Where's Ururu and Jinta?"

"They're running some errands with Tessai."

"Naruhodo."

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me, for I know the reason for coming here couldn't be that simple."

"And just when I expect you to be as idiotic as ever, you have to become intellegent." He chuckled once as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose I do. I thought you might want to know that I made a trip to Hell today."

"Nani?!" He exclaimed sharply. "I thought you said you were never going to go there again!"

"No," I replied slowly. "I said that I wouldn't go there unless something serious happened that required my services. I went there because the system of punishment and admittance was growing lax. I killed some demons, assigned a new leader and left."

"How many is a few?"

"I dunno...maybe like 300." He gaped at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's no big deal. I didn't even get a scratch on me. Quit over reacting, Urahara-jii!"

"But did you have any idea what you were walking into and what could have happened?"

"Are you aware of my status there, jiji, and the authority and power I hold over them! I understand you're concern of all people, but there's no need for your concern to block out use of common sense." He took in a deep breath, calming himself down as he realized I had a point.

"Fine, you have a point. But besides that, how did you kill all of those demons? That's a feat even I might have difficulty with Benihime in normal form."

"I killed a couple of them without touching them really, and then I killed some by hitting them with my blade as I swung it around. The rest died with the force of the swing. In other words, I sent reiatsu through the blade and it sliced each and every one of them in half."

"Sugoi na! You've become really scary, Shikuma-chan!" I shrugged off the compliment, and glanced at the clock behind him.

"I should probably get going now, jiji. I'll talk to you later." He nodded once and waved to me. I returned the gesture briefly before stepping out of the door and sliding it shut behind us. I didn't feel like going back to Soul Society quite just yet, so I began walking down the street aimlessly, trying to think of something to do while I was here in Human world. I eventually became so absorbed in my thoughts that I lost track of time and my settings around me, and I was only snapped out of my reverie when I heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance. After hearing that noise, I looked around me and frowned, realizing I had never been in this part of Karakura before, and I was completely unfamiliar with these settings. I pulled out my soul pager for a map of where I was, and it gave me the location of 56th street North. I tucked my soul pager away, before stopping dead in my tracks as I sensed the prescence of an extremely massive reiatsu coming from directly behind me. I removed my hand from my haori and turned around cautiously. I saw nothing, and suddenly the presense appeared behind me once more. I leapt forwards, creating distance between me and this creature. The creature, to my surprise, didn't follow me, instead he stood there with a demonic sort of smirk.

"Ittai naze ka?" I snapped in wary irritation.

"Silvano Macellazione at your service." He replied curtly with a slight Italian lilt, that damned smirk not once leaving his face. I studied him carefully, looking for some sort of indication that could show just what he was. I knew almost instantly he was some sort of Hollow, but no Hollow that I had ever encountered had ever had a reiatsu as fierce as this one. To prove my theory that he was a Hollow, I saw the gaping hole on his sternum through the neckline of his red and black kimono. His gaze was a bright topaz with flecks of forest green that resembled some sort of feline. However, the right eye was covered with a sharp and jagged piece of mask that covered the eye like that of a marking a racoon would have. His onyx hair was cut somewhat short and spiked unpredictably on the bangs and fell limply over his ears. His sharp features gave him the look of someone who was alert and precise, but I wasn't sure if I could trust that speculation to be true or not. He stood about a foot taller than me, and he cast an aura of power. I might have feared him slightly if I wasn't so busy hating him.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull by messing with me, but I have no intention of sitting around here doing nothing about it. So tell me what you're doing here, why you're after me, and what your intentions are and I'll decide if I'll kill you quick and painful or quick and painless." I warned. He burst out laughing a deep and hearty laugh that wore down at his crude disposition slightly, but at the same time it amplified it.

"You talk extremely big for someone who couldn't even follow my movements, Shikuma Owasai." I felt my eyes narrow. I hated being talked down to, and I hated it even more when I knew the talk was true.

"Look, I don't even know you, and I don't know how you know me. So just leave me alone, because I don't want to fight you at this moment in time." I turned around to start walking, and I was only barely aware of the shift in his reiatsu, and when I realized it completely, it was too late. I was gripping my stomach, spitting out blood as the pain from the blow rattled up my stomach through the rest of my body. Before I could completely collapse, I was by the legs and slung over his shoulder, my field of vision rapidly switching from the ground, sky to the backs of his legs. I wheezed at the sudden movement and pain I was still feeling.

"Hanasee yo!" I croaked, voice still weak from the blow I had taken to the stomach. I felt his shoulders shake from beneath me as he chuckled in sadistic amusement.

"You have quite the sense of humor, don't you, Shikuma Owasai?"

"Quit calling me that, asshole! You don't know me!" I hissed, before using my metal foot with all the force I could muster to kick him smack in the groin. The combined impact and blast of reiatsu caused him to instantly keel over and drop me as he shot his hands to grip his genitals. I shot forward, kicking off of his shoulders to land a good 100 feet away from him. There was no way I was going to let him live after he had the nerve to punch me in the stomach. It still hurt a little bit, but I summoned some reiatsu to the point of impact and it instantly began to soothe the pain. I glared at him as he curled into a tiny ball and whimpered pathetically. It was good to see Hollow's were still attatched to they're dangly bits.

"What's the matter, Silvano Macellazione? You act like you have something there worth protecting!" I snickered at him.

"K'so!" I heard him mutter, as he slowly disentangled himself from his fetal position and rose to his feet. He swayed obviously, and I could tell by his grimace it hurt to do practically anything.

"Wanna try that speed thing on me now, temee?" I snarled. I knew if I kept pushing him like this he'd eventually follow what I was saying and I would be at the advantage. "But then again, if I was a guy, I guess I'd be more worried about the second brain between my legs that's busted." His face became livid and he came rushing towards me, but his speed was so greatly diminished, I was able to stop him with one hand. I restrained him at a safe distance so he wouldn't be able to use any techniques to counter attack. "Holy shit, dude, you fell for the oldest mind trick in the book. And from a girl! I'm betting you feel really crappy right-" There was a sickening sort of snarling noise, and the next thing I knew my hand had been bitten almost completely through the bone. I flicked my wrist, releasing a blast of reiatsu in the process sending him careening backwards, his mouth releasing it's grip on my hand. I leapt backwards as well, staring at my bleeding wrist in awe. What the hell just happened? I had him completely restrained! I forced myself to block out the searing white hot pain, and look up at him. He was crouched down on the ground, panting heavily, and after several moments he looked up at me. His face had completely transformed into something hideous, unlike his expression earlier which had been almost handsome. His teeth were sharp and jagged things that protruded over his white lips, which like the rest of his facial skin, was drawn tight around his skull. His eyes were black, with the golden irises. His hair was now greasy and unkempt and fell loosly over his face, obscuring not nearly enough of his terrifying appearance.

"Nani wa ittai..." I whispered to myself. He smirked at me, and let his tounge slowly caress over his lips. He then took in a slow breath and the moment he did so, I saw pale blue lights coming from houses all around us and I knew instantly they were souls. This bastard was sucking souls out of the living! I flash stepped forwards, unsheathing my sword in the process with my good hand, and swung it forcefully, aiming to amputate his head. But my efforts were thwarted as he gripped the blade and pushed me backwards with enough force to send me crashing into the concrete. I shot a kido out to repel me from hitting the ground, but none the less, it wasn't as effective with my bleeding and broken hand. This wasn't good. I had to stop him soon. I forced myself up to my feet, if not rather shakily and knew any further attempt to stop him would get me killed, especially since I was in a weakened state. But before I could even think things through, I was gripped by both my hands and feet and slung over both of his shoulders this time. I knew he wasn't going to let me injure him this time. My gaze drifted in and out of focus briefly, due to the blood loss from a major artery, but I managed to focus it to see that his face was back to normal, even if his step wasn't. He was walking like a cowboy who had been on the saddle for too long, and I almost laughed at the thought. However, I knew now was not a time to be laughing. That would probably piss him off more and I would be killed. Now was the time to go along with the ride and leave silently. I didn't want to get anyone else involved in this, and I didn't want to get killed. And going along with him was the only way for that to happen.

I watched as he swung his hand across the air, forming a gaping whole out of nothing. I knew he was taking me to Hueco Mundo, and upon coming to this conclusion, I saw no need to further force myself to stay awake. I knew after all this work to take me there, he wasn't going to kill me right away, so with that, I let myself drift off into unconciousness.

--

When I awoke, I silently felt around to know what my settings were. I was laying on a stone floor, and I could sense the reiatsu of someone unfamilliar next to me. I opened my eyes, and realized it was a low ranked Hollow who had a human shaped body, but the mask was that of a mosquito.

"So you're awake?" It was a truly androgynous voice which displayed no emotion except for perhaps the tiniest ammount of sadness.

"So it appears." I held up my hand, which was thickly bandaged but still there. There was nothing but a slight pain and I knew they had healed it. I concentrated some reiatsu to the wound and cured what they hadn't been able to. "Now, since I'm here, can you tell me exactly who this Silvano Macellazionne is?"

"He is Vasto Lorde class Hollow in this Hueco Mundo district."

"Vasto Lorde? I thought they were too busy eating other Hollows to even bother leaving Hueco Mundo. I also wasn't aware that Hueco Mundo was divided into districts."

"Owasai-sama, you don't understand, Silvano-sama is an extremely powerful Vasto Lorde who has managed to figure out exactly how many souls he needs to eat in order to sustain him for designated time periods. He can leave Hueco Mundo at whenever he wishes as long as it's not too far away, and has enough souls to replenish him if needed. The way you saw him the other day when he bit your hand was him in a state where he became unstable due to a sort of starvation of souls. He was made even more unstable, because he had to control himself not to devour your soul. He told me to keep you alive for reasons he didn't wish to disclose, so I'm guessing you must be of some importance to him. But the point is, he can only go for an hour without devouring souls."

"You're aware I'm the Queen of Hell, right?" I asked suddenly. It jumped slightly as it gasped and I could see it's golden eyes widen.

"Honto ni?!" I nodded once.

"I'm the Captain of the 9th division of the Gotei 13, the murderer of Aizen Sousuke, and the Queen of Hell. So, I guess that would explain why I'm of some importance to him. It nodded once and we sat in silence for awhile. "So, tell me, how many souls must Silvano devour to become satisfied for that hour period?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"On average, at least 5,000 Hollow souls. I'd say he only devoured about 500 human souls when he was in the Human world so he could last long enough to get here and drop you off in my care. After that, he probably went and devoured a couple dozen Gillian."

"Do you ever have any intent of becoming a Vasto Lorde?" It shook it's head furiously, and I waited for an explanation patiently.

"No, if I ever became like Silvano-sama, I'd personally ask for a Shinigami to kill me. I'm lucky that I'm an arrancar, because they sparsely devour souls, but everytime I do so, it makes me feel terrible."

"Sou ka." I mumbled. I was surprised Hollow's could feel such emotions. "What's your name?"

"Suki Suzyumi." It replied.

"Well, it has been fun talking to you. You have no idea how good it feels to know that there are Hollows out there that aren't heartless creatures." I smiled faintly at the arrancar before rising to my feet and heading towards the door.

"Matte, Owasai-sama!" I stopped and turned to face Suki.

"Hai?"

"It's not wise to move around like that. Silvano-sama is a heartless person, and I'm guessing he wants to fight you. If he saw you walking around like that, he'd assume you're healthy enough to fight and you would most definitly lose. Wait here until you're completely healed and then you can go and face Silvano-sama." I liked Suki's logic and I obliged, sitting myself down on the blankets I had been laying on prior.

--


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, Hisagi-san, have you seen Shikuma?" Toshirou asked Shuhei.

"No, I haven't. She hasn't been in the office for 2 days. She's probably doing some sort of Hollow erradication and will be back soon. I'll be sure to contact you if I see her."

"Wakata. Arigatou Gozaimasu." He replied monotonously as he backed out of the room. He closed the door behind him and frowned over the railing. Captains weren't sent on Hollow erradications unless it was a mass attack. And there had been none he'd been warned about. So even if there was Hollow's that needed to be taken care of, her ranking officers should have taken care of it. Plus, Shuhei would have been alerted by Sotaicho of her departure if that was what was happening. He pulled out his soul pager, and pressed the number 4 for speed dial.

"Mayuri, do you know if Shikuma was sent to the Human world recently?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It'd be appreciated if you could just tell me without your damned rambling."

"Fine. Yes, she did. A little over two days ago, even though I wouldn't say she was sent there. She seemed to be going there to visit Kisuke-sama."

"And she hasn't returned yet?"

"No..." He said slowly. "And it's none of my concern. I gave you the information you wanted, now good bye, Hitsugaya-taoicho." There was a click on the opposite end, and Toshirou knew Mayuri had hung up. He glared at the phone before closing it and tucking it in his haori. He realized that there would have to be at least a seven day period of her absence before people would start worrying or attempt to get anything done about it. In other words, there was nothing left to do except wait.

--

"Silvano Macellazione, tell me why the hell you brought me here, and tell me now!" I demanded almost 5 days after I had first seen him. He turned off the monitor of the massive wall computer and turned to face me with the same smirk he had had on when I had last seen him.

"And here I thought you of all people would know why. Well, I guess I'll tell you anyway. I brought you here because I have heard all of the stories, from Aizen's defeat, to the recent murders of those demons, and I want to know just how strong you really are. I brought you here to fight me, and after that, whether you're strong or not, I will devour your soul, since a powerful Shinigami Captain's soul is bound to taste delicious." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, whatever. But listen, can we get this fight over with? I really don't want to be in this nasty place you call a home." He rose to his feet with a speed that even I couldn't follow, but I kept my face calm none the less.

"You wish to fight now? Be careful what you wish for, little girl." His face was inches from mine and I observed his blinking pattern for a moment, before launching my right arm out at a blinding speed and slamming my palm into his forehead the instant he blinked. I closed my eyes as soon as his opened, and continued to summon all of my reiatsu into his inner world, knowing I'd be needing all of it. I opened my eyes, and found myself in a desert, not unlike that of the top layer of Hueco Mundo, only the coloration of this one was normal. But it wasn't the scenery I was worried about, it was the fact that this desert as far as the eye could see was filled with Hollows, and nothing but Hollows. I saw no Gillian, and I figured that once he devoured the Gillian, the hundreds of Hollows that comprised it would detatch and become separate. But that made the whole number of Hollows even greater and for the first time in my life, I felt truly terrified. I clenched my teeth together, and before any Hollow could attack, in the same blinding speed I had just used, I unsheathed my sword and swung it in a huge arc, releasing reiatsu with it so I wiped out the nearest 400 or so that surrounded me. I didn't wait around to watch them fall and dissappear before flash stepping to swing my sword again. But before I could even begin to gather momentum, I was hit by some sort of green liquid. It was thick enough to knock me to the ground, and I realized it was not only designed to hold me down but burn my skin. It was covering the entire right side of my face and all of my revealed skin. I could hear my skin sizzle under the contact, and I felt as though I was on fire. It started spreading and it went into my right eye. I let out a scream as it etched away at the veins and seeped into the iris and pupil. I could feel each and every individual part of my eye being burned and it took all I had to gain my proper thought patterns, before I finally thought of a way to escape it. I grimaced in agony, before summoning a massive ammount of spirit energy and releasing it all at once.

The reiatsu met with the liquid violently, forming a massive explosion which wiped out all of the airbourne Hollow and about another 7,000 land bound ones. But that hardly created a dent in the numbers, there was still probably over two billion left if I had done the math correctly. And all of them were gaining on me. My speed compared to two billion Hollows was no match. The next thing I knew, I had been swiped across the back with what felt like claws, and I did my best to stay standing.

"Maiagaru, Kohakutaka!" I called quickly. The blade dissentegrated into the hundreds of feathers and thousands of quills. It was a good thing that these Hollow were all so intent on killing me, they weren't thinking things through, and they all got hit and killed easily. I summoned the feathers back and they melded together to form a single blade. I then proceeded to silently release 11 of the butterflies, the reiatsu alone would have caused all things to either die or become completely immobilized, but it met with oncoming attacks and other peoples reiatsu causing an even bigger explosion. This wiped out almost every single Hollow except for 3 who must have had hard eonough outer shells to deflect the explosion from them. I easily finished them with quick foot work and kido. I then turned around and I sensed Silvano Macellazione standing behind me and I turned around to face him, sealing my reiatsu back into the butterflies.

"Shikuma Owasai, I'm aware that the power you just used was all of yours and nothing else was affecting it. But you never would have been able to use it properly if you hadn't got in here, and that itself is frightening that you have figured out how to enter some one elses inner world. You are truly terrifying."

"Cut the cr-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think straight, for blinding pain errupted throughout my entire body as his true inner Hollow appeared from no where and stabbed me from behind maybe a few centimeters from my heart. I literally felt my lungs deflate as the blade pierced through my rib cage and I was faintly aware of the air leaving me with a slight 'whooshing' noise. Blood was seeping through my haori and kimono and I could feel it filling my deflated lungs. I lost my balance as the world spun around me and I collapsed onto the ground, the sand losing coloration before finally fading to black. "That's why I'm glad I got the honor to kill you." Silvano finished. I wanted to punch him, scream at him, but I knew I was dying and there was nothing I could do. Or was there?!

In a desperate final attempt to change my fate, I summoned all my remaining reiatsu out of this inner world, it didn't connect with my body, and instead when I opened my good eye, I saw I was sitting out side of my body, the chain of fate still connecting us. Silvano thought I was dead! This was my chance! If I could just do something that could enable me to get into my inner world, I could...I whipped out my zanpakuto, and with all of my strength I cut clean through the chain about an inch away from where it dissapeared into my chest.

"Shikuma Owasai, even you're power was not enough to kill me!" He yelled down in triumph to my corpse. I closed my completely blind eye and glared at him with the other, before hearing a sickening sort of munching sound and I looked down at my chain. The chains were coming alive and devouring one another. I only had 5 chains left, and I watched as they ate all of them.

From there, I'm not quite sure what happened, because I lost all contact with what happened to my real body, but what I do know is that I slipped into my inner world, the familiar trees and two suns making me somewhat relieved, but I didn't let myself relax, because I knew from researching Ichigo's case, that I'd need to find my soul ribbon to avoid becoming a Hollow.

"fontYou know what you must do/font" I heard Kohakutaka's voice echo from above me. I shielded my eyes from the suns and looked up to see her soaring above me, her wings parallel to the ground as she coasted on a jet stream. I nodded once and closed my eye, focusing my attention to my spirit ribbons and when I opened my eyes, I saw white ribbons potruding randomly from inside of trees, ontop of branches, deep in the leaves, everywhere. I closed my eye once more and called to my own spirit energy, focusing all of my attention to the red ribbon, and within instants, I had found it. I flash stepped about 300 feet sideways and jumped up into the tree, and climbed up to the highest branch gripping the velvet ribbon tightly in my right hand. As soon as my fingers completely encircled the ribbon, the familiar scenery of my inner world faded away and the scenery of Silvano's office zoomed into focus. I saw my body was standing up right with a white mask that resembled a bears face covered my own. It had bright purple markings on it, that upon a closer look were just thick lines made up of tiny kanji, all saying the same thing. Death. I glanced around the room, and I noticed it was full of traces of my reiatsu. I knew that the search for my ribbon and lack of chain of fate had caused my body to undergo what must have been a physical Hollow transformation. I took in a deep breath, and like magic, my spirit was pulled back into my body. As soon as both my spirit and body were intact, I reached up to my face and pulled up the mask, so it rested atop my red hair. I couldn't see at all out of my right eye, but there was no way in hell I was going to let that affect my rage that I was feeling towards Silvano Macellazione.

His eyes were wide and he stared at me in disbelief. His face which had been seemingly perfect and immaculate before, was now sliced up on both cheeks and his arm was dangling at an awkward angle, and I figured it must have been the Hollow I had become.

"W-what the hell are you?" He demanded in terror. I didn't take the time to answer and instead flash stepped with a speed even I thought wasn't physically possible, and I launched a flying tornado kick into his chest, releasing a small blast of reiatsu in the process breaking the bones in a straight line from the point of impact. Meaning, his sternum, vertebrae, and spinal cord were all completely shot. He fell to the ground completely paralyzed, and I flung myself on top of him. I pinned his arms against his sides with my knees and with all the strength I could muster, began punching the living daylights out of him, watching his eyes widen even more as I did so. After maybe 10 of those vicious hits, I was aware of myself shooting forward both of my hands and gripping his neck tight. His eyes widened and he made a strangulated gasp for air, but as soon as he did so, I curled my fingers even tighter around his neck. I pressed his head against the ground and watched as his eyes dialated before receding to slits. But before he could completely die, I released my grip of his neck and he coughed and sputtered, but was unable to lift his arms to masage his bruising throat. I waited until his coughing was over and he faced me once more, eyes reflecting genuine terror.

"What are you going to do?!" He breathed, realizing I had the power to end his life.

"I will spare you the misery of degressing back to a regular Hollow." My voice sounded more hollow and harsh than what I remembered.

I realized I had no control over my arms as I did what I did next. My right hand, fingernails clawed as they do when I enter bankai, swiped across his right eye, ripping the lower eyelid clean off the face. He screamed in agony, and as soon as the bloodcurdling noise left his throat, the claws on my hand shrunk back to normal length, and I began digging under the eyeball and plucking it clean from the socket. His screams rung around my ears like a siren, but none the less, I paid no mind, and again my arm moved seemingly on it's own to my own right eye and dug around the socket underneath the eyeball before plucking it from the socket. I grimaced and bit my tounge forcibly in order not to scream, but before I could even fully contemplate just how terrible the pain was, the hand with Silvano's eyeball moved up to my empty eyesocket and placed it in there neatly. I knew it wouldn't stay, and to make sure I wouldn't die of infection or bloodloss, I was aware of summoning my own reiatsu to the eye, causing the veins and muscles to connect and the bleeding stopped. As soon as my new eye was completely in place, It seemed as though I had regained complete control over my senses, and I realized just what exactly I had done.

I lifted my hands in front of my face and swallowed back bile at the sight of blood and flesh that wasn't mine that covered my fingers and palms. I then glanced at Silvano, who lay motionless beneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut, before opening them and observing the differences of this eye. As a Vasto Lorde, the abilities and senses of all of the Hollows must have seeped into his own, because this eye was enabling me to see through the wall, and I wasn't sure I liked it. No, I couldn't think about what I had just done. What my Hollow had just done! It occured to me this damned Hollow was already controlling me. I'd have to do something about it, and I'd have to do something quickly. But I couldn't focus on that now, I needed to concentrate on getting out of here. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled in the process, my body still weak from the physical strain it had just gone through. I stood there for a moment, getting used to standing upright once more, before reaching up and tossing my mask to the ground. I then started towards the door, and pulled it open. I saw Suki standing there, eyes wide.

"Owasai-dono! You killed Silvano-sama!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." I breathed, swaying on my feet. Suki rushed forwards and caught me before steering me into a room, and laying me down on a bed.

"Stay here, Owasai-dono, I'll be back with herbs and medication."

"Hai." I replied, closing my eyes. I never imagined I'd have to kill myself just to kill someone else. I held a hand up to my right eye, reliving just how I had gotten it and shuddering.

"iShikuma, you know you would have been pissed if you walked out of here one eye blind./i" I heard the same hollow voice that I had spoken earlier. Only this time it was much clearer and it echoed. I knew she was speaking to me from my inner world, causing the sound to echo around my head.

"So it's you, Hollow."

"iWho else, baka?/i"

"Who cares? The point is, you will not control me like that ever again." I heard a childish, manic laughter similar to Ichigo's.

"iAnd you're going to be the one to stop me?/i" She scoffed.

"Let me rephrase that, Hollow, you won't control me like that ever again, because if you do, I will kill you."

"iDobe, you'd need to kill yourself to kill me!/i"

"Exactly. I killed myself in a sense today to gain you, and I have no qualms about killing myself for real next time." There was a long pause, as she realized that I was the queen of the inner world that she lived in as well, and that I did bring up a very valid point.

"iWhat are you're terms?/i"

"Well, as I just said, if you try to take complete control of me, I will kill you. The second one is if I ever require your services, I expect no more or no less than what I specifically ask for. Remember, if I'm killed you're killed. So choose your actions wisely, Hollow."

"iFuck off, Jo'o-sama/i." She snapped in irritation, but none the less receded into silence. I exhaled a deep breath, and sunk myself farther under the covers, wanting nothing more than to sleep, and within instants, I got my wish as I drifted into a sweet, dreamless slumber.

--

"Domo arigatou, Suki. Because of you I'm still alive." I bowed deeply to it. I still wasn't sure of Suki's gender, being that it seemed rude to ask.

"It's no problem, Owasai-dono."

"Please, there's no need to call me that. He wasn't taking me seriously and using his full power, I probably wouldn't have won if he had been. It's really his own stupid fault." Suki chuckled slightly, and I glanced out the doorway, surprised no one from Soul Society had been sent to find me.

"Sou ka, Owasai-san." I smiled faintly. That was more like it.

"Ne, Suki? What will happen to this district now that theres no Vasto Lorde ruling it?"

"The other Vasto Lordes will probably be alerted that one is dead, and they will fight for the extra hunting territory."

"Sound's vicious. Makes me sad I can't stay to watch. But I gotta get going, I've been gone for over a week now, they're bound to have sent out a search party or something."

"Okay, have a safe trip back. And if your chest starts to hurt go to Unohana-taicho immediatly. You're Hollow transformation healed it mostly, but there are still some bruised ribs."

"Wakata. Jaa na, Suki." I called before turning around and slicing a hole in the air in front of me with my zanpakuto. I stepped through it, and almost instantly another whole appeared before me and I arrived in Soul Society. I took in a deep but cautious breath, enjoying the familiar scent. I looked around and realized I was on the outskirts of Seireite, so I could just flash step to my office and go unnoticed. I smiled in relief and did as such. I arrived in front of my office before realizing Sotaicho would be the one I'd need to contact first, and he was not going to be happy. I frowned, but forced myself to flash step over to his building anyway.

I entered his office quietly and slid the door open to appear before him. "Ohayou, Sotaicho." I waved nervously. He raised one of those thick eyebrows and could sense his anger.

"Where were you these past 8 days without permission?" He asked sharply. I gulped, and tried to figure out how to sandwich this with good, bad, and more good news.

"Well, I went to see Urahara and I thought it would be a short visit and you wouldn't mind. And so when I left, apparently there was this one Hollow after me. But it wasn't a normal Hollow, it was a Vasto Lorde and after a brief fight, we both ended up slightly injured but I was forced to go to Hueco Mundo. From there, I was healed because apparently I was of value to him. After a couple of days, I ended up fighting him for real this time. I killed all of the Hollows that were in his inner world, but I ended up nearly dying due to his own true inner Hollow. So, in an attempt to save myself, I summoned my reiatsu back to the real world and it turned out that I was kind of already dead and the chain of fate was still attached. So I severed it, to become stronger and I defeated him. So, there's one less powerful Hollow for you to worry about, sir!" I saluted heartily, and he watched me with an expression that I swore was angrier than the first.

"So, in the process of this all, you gained an inner Hollow?"

"Well...yeah, when you put it that way. But! I have it in control and I'm going to train even more so I can harness all of it's abilites and control it with ease!" I held up my hands in a gesture to say that I meant well and that this situation wasn't as bad as he probably thought.

"Sou ka. In that case, I don't want you going on any missions until you're Hollow is under complete and utter control."

"Wakata. So...uh...are people out looking for me?" He nodded once, and I cringed.

"Gomen na, Sotaicho, sir! I'll go find them!"

"Don't bother, they're all supposed to report back here..." He glanced down at his watch. "Right about now." And as soon as the words left his mouth every Captain and Lieutenant appeared in this office. They all either jumped or gasped as they saw I was here and all at once there was a wave of questions. I covered my ears and glanced at Sotaicho for help.

"Silence!" He declared suddenly, and silence fell at once. "Shikuma was captured by a Vasto Lorde, but defeated him in the end. That explains her absence these past 8 days." All heads turned to face me and I cringed once more.

"Hontou?!" Ukitake exclaimed. "But no one has ever seen a Vasto Lorde, and they're supposed to be more powerful than a Shinigami Captain! And you defeated one?!"

"It's no big deal...he wasn't taking me serious, so I'd say it wouldn't count."

"No big deal?!" Renji repeated indignantly. "You defeated a Vasto Lorde and are alive to tell the tale." I hugged my arms absently, wanting to get off this topic.

"How did you defeat him?" Ichigo inquired, sounding somewhat angry that he hadn't been there to fight a Vasto Lorde.

"I entered his inner world, and I got hurt a lot in the process, but I defeated the 2 billion some Hollows in there."

"2 billion Hollows!" Matsumoto back tracked, sounding relieved that I was alive.

"Well, someone told me Vasto Lorde's have to consume at least 5,000 Hollows so they maintain sanity for an hour. And I was also told he had been a Vasto Lorde for about 20 years so I did the math and figuring in the other million he ate when he was a Gillian and Adjuchas, it adds up to about 2 billion."

"That's not what I meant, Shikuma-taicho! I meant that you defeated 2 billion Hollows?"

"Yeah...it's no big deal. I almost died in the battle so I wouldn't call the fight anything special." They were all staring at me in awe, and I looked away. I just wanted to go back to my office.

"Well, I think that's enough for now. Dismissed." Sotaicho declared, and with that I turned around and headed out the door. I was hardly out of the building when I felt my left wrist grabbed and I winced due to the pain that shot through my arm, but turned around calmly to see Toshirou.

"What?" I asked calmly, actually relieved to see him, even though I could see the visible worry all over his face. He held up my wrist and pointed the scar out to me.

"What's this? What happened?!"

"Oh...that. Well, I kinda got bitten by the Vasto Lorde." I scratched the back of my neck with my free hand. "But, look what I can do now!" I rolled my wrist upwards, which caused my middle finger to shoot up as well. His eyes widened and he met my gaze. I studied his expression and it went from panic, wary confusion, and then to a look of annoyance, but despite all these expressions I saw flit across his face, I knew he had recognized the difference of my eyes. However, he said nothing about it, and instead merely pulled me into an embrace. I returned the hug awkwardly, realizing that we had only hugged once before in our period of 'friendship' and this behavior was very unlike him. He then pulled away, and glanced over the railing, face flushing and I knew he had embarrased himself by the action.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. But, hey, listen, I'm really sorry for what I said to you before you left. I wasn't intending to make you angry at me, I was just..." He trailed off. I raised an eyebrow, thouroghly confused by his behavior and what he was trying to get at.

"Don't worry about it..." I said slowly, still dumbfounded.

"Taicho!" I heard Shuhei's deep voice call. I spun around and saw him walking towards me.

"We went through this, Shuhei." I said with a grin.

"Hai, Shikuma-taicho. But anyway, it's good to have you back. Next time, contact us about something this serious."

"Hai, hai." I waved a hand to signify I didn't want to talk about something like that. "Well, I'm gonna get headed back to my office. See ya later." I called over my shoulder to Toshirou, before walking up to Shuhei and flash stepping back to my office.

--


	20. Chapter 20

Toshirou couldn't believe how stupid he had just been. He had hugged her...and the look on her face! He didn't know what had come over him, he never would have done something like that normally. He knew he liked her, but there was no way he'd make it known to her, being that she would never feel the same way. He paced back and forth in front of his desk, thinking things through, and Rangiku followed him with her eyes warily.

"Taicho...anou...may I ask why you're pacing?"

"You just did, Matsumoto." He replied flatly, not stopping his controlled pacing.

"It's about Shikuma-taicho isn't it?" She asked, catching on. He shot her a glance through the corner of his eyes and said nothing. "Aa, that's probably it. So did you apologize then?" Toshirou jerked his head up and down once by means of nodding. "What'd she say?" Toshirou stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"Nothing much." He replied in a forced calm tone.

"Then I don't see why you're so tense..." She ventured slowly. She fell silent, thinking things through for a moment before speaking again. "Oh, I get it. You're tense because you like her but you think she doesn't like you back. How childish, Taicho." The last phrase earned her a murderous glare. "Well, I don't know, I could ask her for you-"

"NO!" Toshirou snapped firmly.

"Okay, okay, but you'll end up being just as tense as you are now for the rest of you're life because I know you'd rather die than admit you like her to her face." Toshriou scowled at the floor, but said nothing.

"Can we just get off of this topic?" He asked in impatience finally.

"Sure! So what happened to Shikuma-chan's eye? It's completely different from her other one."

"How should I know!?" Toshirou exclaimed in exasperation. He had been hoping they could move onto a topic that didn't involve Shikuma. But, he had noticed her eyes too, and there was something eerie about the new eye. Combined with her silver left eye, it gave her a mismatching look that sent shivers down ones spine. There were so many unanswered questions about her trip to Hueco Mundo.

"Taicho?"

"Nani?"

"You're blushing..." Rangiku finished with a smirk.

"URUSEE YO!"

--

I couldn't believe I was going to Ichigo for help. I couldn't believe I'd be getting tutelege from some gaki. And most importantly, I couldn't believe that I'd be the student of someone who could hardly control their own Hollow. But, I was being forced to train or else I wouldn't be able to go on missions, and Ichigo was the person who could offer assistance. I took in a deep breath, and knocked on the 5th squad office door. I sensed Momo's reiatsu come towards the door, and within instants she had slid it open to face me.

"Shikuma-taicho! What brings you here?" She asked in surprise.

"Where's Ishiko?" I asked in impatience.

"He's doing some paperwork, come in." She ushered me in and led me into the room where Ichigo was. He was sitting behind a desk with a look of sheer boredom on his face as he scrawled his signature lazily across a piece of paper. He glanced up at us and did a double take when he realized I was standing there.

"Owasai, what are you-"

"Come outside, I gotta talk to you in private." He arched an eyebrow, but rose to his feet and followed me outside none the less.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He stared at my eyes warily. I kicked him in the shin with my non metal foot, and he took in a sharp intake of breath in pain.

"Quit looking at my eyes, ahou! I'm here, because as much as I hate to admit it, I need you're assistance in training, Ishiko." His eyes widened before he burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious! You're one of the best Captains in the Gotei 13 and you're coming to me for training? Besides, even if you did need my help, why should I? After all, you ended my training-" I shot out my good arm and gripped him by the scruff of the neck, pulling his kimono tight against his neck making it hard for him to breathe. I tugged him down to eye level with a murderous glare.

"You will help me, or I can ensure you will lose you're rank as a Captain." I hissed.

"Hai!" He said quickly and breathlessly. I released him and he masaged his neck, staring at me in disbelief.

"Good. Let's get started." I turned around sharply on my heel, sending my haori billowing behind me and took off walking briskly to the 12th office building with Ichigo close at hand. We arrived at the office within a several minutes and I barged into the office forcibly.

"Mayuri, please open the portal to the Human world." I declared, deciding to add the please for curtesy. He narrowed his eyes at me, but none the less, proceeded to start typing commands into his computer. The door appeared behind us, and we stepped through quickly.

--

"Jiji, I need to use you're training grounds." I alerted Urahara as I strolled through the front doors and made my way down the stairs.

"Hai." I heard him call, sounding uncertain if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But I hardly heard him, because I was already down the stairs and in the training grounds by the time the word left his mouth.

"Ishiko, hurry up!" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and flash stepped to appear next to me.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I've researched how the Vizards gain control of their inner Hollows, and it sounds easy enough. But, I know the effects it will have on my body, and being that I'm pretty powerful normally the power that my Hollow transformation will give off will be very dangerous. I need you to keep it in check. So, good."

"Wait! You have an inner Hollow?! Since when?"

"A couple days ago. Sotaicho won't allow me to go on any missions until my Hollow is completely under control. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get started. And if my Hollow kills you... well, I guess we'd be one Captain short again." I told him.

"I take it that's you're way of apologizing in advance. So thanks...I think." He said slowly, before pulling out his Zanpakuto. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into my inner world, and when I opened them again, the familiar scenery of my inner world appeared before me. It was eerily quiet and I knew that Kohakutaka wouldn't be here until I defeated my inner Hollow. I sensed the Hollow's reiatsu flash stepping towards me, and I side stepped the attack, shooting out my arm to grip hers and with that I tossed her through the air. She did several elegant flips, before landing silently on the soft earth a couple hundred meters away, all while cackling deviously. I studied this Hollow, and realized she was just like me, only opposite. Just like Ichigo's Hollow. Her eyes were both a golden color with the black where the whites should be. Her skin was white as a sheet as well as her hair, which was in the same style as mine. She wore a black haori and a white kimono and hakama and her zanpakuto, which was sheathed on her side like mine was completely opposite. The hilt of my sword was an electric blue color while hers stood out a blood red.

"Listen, Hollow. I don't have time to waste on a long fight with you so-" I flash stepped at my fasted non bankai speed and swung my zanpakuto around, aming for her chest. She managed to deflect it at the last moment and started to chuckle that hollow laugh.

"Is that all you got, Jo'o-sama?" She scoffed. I backed up an rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the one bleeding, baka." I jeered calmly. She glanced down to her shoulder which was bleeding profusely.

"Ittai nani?" She exlaimed in shock. "Oh well, it's just a scratch." She shrugged it off, and pulled out her immitation of my Zanpakuto, and began flash stepping erratically around me. I followed her with my eyes, before gripping the blade as she aimed to stab me with it. She was fast, but I was the older more experienced one here and I wasn't going to let a Hollow indimidate me. I yanked the blade out of her grip, and swung it around so the hilt crashed into her jaw. She went reeling backwards into a nearby tree, causing it to crack and topple over.

"K'so, you're stronger than I thought, Jo'o-sama." She rose to her feet, wiping away a trace of blood from her lips and the next thing I knew the blade I had been gripping dissentegrated into the hundreds of feathers. I leapt back and pulled out my own Zanpakuto, swinging it around with an incredible speed which kept up with the pace of the feathers that were coming around me. When I knew I could deflect them no longer, I silently released the first 4 butterflies, which sent the feathers spiralling out of the air and crashing into trees with enough force to shatter trees they hit into thousands of pieces. She deflected the debri and feathers with a blast of reiatsu even greater than the one I had just released and they clashed violently. I had always known my reiatsu was almost toxic in a sense, but I didn't it would react so violently with my own Hollows. But I guess it made sense, opposite reiatsu's that were both toxic were bound to create a lot of destruction. And it did. A massive crater formed from where we were standing and extended several hundred kilometers around us, trees completely insinerated, and for the first time in my life, I actully felt effects of reiatsu. My flesh felt like it was getting sunburnt horribly and I felt disoriented until the blast receded. I stood there panting and my Hollow was doing the same. We glared at each other for a moment before I held up my blade and muttered the word 'bankai.' I realized the Hollow was doing the exact same movements at the same time, and I knew the result of the two bankai's would not be good, but I was focusing on ending her and not the effects it would have back out in the training grounds.

"Maiagaru, Inazuma Kohakutaka." We said as one, and simultaneously, lightning began to form around us, but unlike the hollow, I surpressed another 2 butterflies and melded the hidden reiatsu into the lighning as well. The I flash stepped towards her and her towards me, and at the last moment, I directed my blade forwards. She easily blocked it with her own. I resisted the urge to smirk but instead went right into moving my blade with my full speed and force, knocking her blade out of her hands, enabling me all the more leeway for my next swing. With the second swing, I released both my pent up lightning and reiatsu in a single slice as the blade penetrated her abdomen and chest. I leaped backwards, doing several flips through the air before launching myself higher up with a quick kick off of a tree outside of the crater. I summoned my lightning to my back and let myself soar overhead with my newfound lightning wings. I stared down at her as she fell to her knees and lifted her head to glare up at me. This time I did smirk as I saw the blood pour out of her torso in torrents. There was no way she'd be able to withstand any strenuous attack she may have been able to do previously.

"I must admit, Hollow, that you were quite challenging. I didn't expect to have to release 4 butterfiles and use my bankai against you. But now, this battle is over." I called down, my voice echoing back from the walls of the crater.

"Who said anything about this battle being over withi" She asked snidely, forcing herself shakily to her feet. I rolled my eyes and angled the tip of my left wing downwards, sending me downwards gracefully towards her. I then focused my lightning to extend from the left wing and before she had time to dodge, it had penetrated her right through the sternum. She gaped at me in pure surprise as I landed lightly on my feet and retracted my lightning back into my sword, letting it recede back into it's normal form. She coughed up huge burst of blood and collapsed onto the ground after a moment or two. I flash stepped to appear atop her, straddling her waist so that my knees pinned her arms to her sides.

"I believe I told you this several days ago, but I didn't think I'd have to repeat myself so quickly. I am the queen of this world, and nothing will prevent me from killing myself to kill you if you pull any bull shit. In you're situation, it's kill and be killed. So you will do exactly as I tell you nothing more and nothing less or you're death is assured. Do I make myself clear, Hollow?"

"K'so..." She hissed from beneath me. I unsheathed my sword in a rapid movement and pressed it to her neck, causing a line of blood to appear.

"Do I make myself clear?!" I repeated with much more force.

"H-hai, Jo'o-sama!"

"Good, then with that, I will take my leave for now." I leapt off of her back, and closed my eyes, focusing myself back into the real world. When I opened them, I saw Ichigo laying on the ground, unconcious and I saw that the entire training ground had been completely destroyed. The ground had been completely charred black, boulders had been completely incinerated and the sky was filled with a thick haze of dust and smoke. The whole area had been reduced to a massive crater that held no traces of it ever being something that could have supported life. I took in a deep breath and felt the heat of it brush across my face and I instantly knew I had my mask on. I reached up a hand, and lifted it off. I held it at arms length and observed it. The repeated purple kanji that spelled out death, formed lines that dripped down from the eyes resemling a streak of blood. The markings stopped abruptly at the teeth which weren't squared and equal like every other Hollow I had ever seen. These teeth were sharp and jagged, forming hectic patterns of where the top and bottom row met. I glared at it, before tossing it to the ground knowing that the impact would do nothing to the mask. I then strolled over to Ichigo who lay so still, I almost thought he was dead for a moment. I crouched down next to him and realized he was bleeding severely from the head, all of his limbs had been broken in at least 5 different places, and by the shallow breathing rate, I knew either several ribs had been broken or some of his major organs had been ruptured. Perhaps both. Judging by the 4 massive scars that went from his shoulder to outer hip I knew it was highly probable. I quickly sensed for Urahara's reiatsu and I knew he had evacuated himself and the others before this severe damage had been done. I sighed and pulled out my soul pager.

"Unohana-taicho, could you please come to the Urahara shop in Karakura town immediatly? The 5th squad Captain is on the verge of death."

"Hai, I'll be there momentarily." I heard her calm and polite voice reply.

"I'll perform some basic healing kido until you arrive." With that, I flipped the pager shut and summoned reiatsu to my hands, silently mouthing the required chants. As soon as the chants left my mouth, my purple reiatsu encircled my hands and I pressed them against the major cuts on his stomach. I had hardly been healing him for maybe three minutes when Unohana appeared behind me. I rose to my feet and stepped back, letting her get to work as I looked around and studied exactly what my Hollow transformation had done.

I figured by the scorching of ground, crater, and incineration of boulders that that was probably from both mine and the Hollow's combined release of reiatsu. But besides the obvious crater, I saw countless smaller, but still extremely large scratch marks similar to the ones that were covering a third of Ichigo's body. Except these were scattered haphazardly over the crater and I determined these must have been claw marks. In my Hollow form, I must have become a complete Hollow version of a bear, and this was the result. I took in a deep breath, not wanting to believe that my Hollow could probably enhance my power by over 500 Which meant, if I were ever to release even the 5th butterfly in a Hollow induced state, I could probably destroy all of Soul Society. That was an extremly scary thought one that which I was having difficulty accepting. Holy crap, what have I become?

--

AUTHORS COMMENTS:

Meh...I haven't updated in ages. Again, it's because I hate how Fanfiction makes you submit stuff, but whatever, it's all good.

I've been so busy with 4h projects, birthday presents for friends in Canada, lol, and planning my cosplay for Kakkoi this weekend, sooo, as much as I wanna write and post stuff, I don't really have the time. But, as soon as I finish my 4h project, I'm going to start an Avatar fiction. It's going to be a two separate time things which tie into the series. Like the first one, will be maybe a 3-5 chapter story about previous Avatar's and their lives and what not, and then I'll start an OC story with the new avatar. So, I'll probably post it here as well as Deviantart.

But uhhh, since the time skip, Ichigo has become the fifth division Captain, I think I forgot to mention that before.

Aaaaand, if any of you guys are annoyed with how short and infrequent these chapters are, just read them on DA, it's the exact same thing only the chapters are tad bit longer...

the-sannin-rox./art/After-dark-part-3-78131606 -- Here's the link to the part that starts where this one ends...and from there it goes in order


End file.
